Out of the Water
by FaithElizaDawson
Summary: It was water that drove her there, guided by fear, and she will have to face her fear and step back into the water, if she and the sons are going to conquer what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

Summary – It was water that drove her there, guided by fear, and she will have to face and step back into the water, if she and the sons are going to conquer what is to come.

Disclaimer - I own nothing to due with the covenant or the characters, I do how ever own anything in which you do not recognise.

Notes – All pictures are on my home page if you want to go and check them out.

Out of the Water

Chapter 1

Looking up at the tall building that was Spencer Academy, Skye Dawson shook her head; her body leant against her black Honda Civic. She knew prep schools, down to the very last detail. They were all the same, filled with stuck up rich kids, deluded into believing they were better then everyone else. She rolled her eyes as she laughed lightly. Ironic that she was one of those kids, well used to be, until everything that happened last year. She shook her head to clear the memories, knowing it was no good to be thinking about them. She had already decided this was what she needed, a fresh start.  
Sighing, she took in one last breath and made her way up the steps, and to her new beginning.

Glancing around the crowded corridor she frowned, this was not what she had been expecting. At her old school, the students definitely did not mill around the corridors gawping at the new kid. Raising her chin, she placed a smile on  
her face.

At least she could look confident even if she didn't feel it. Pulling a piece of brunette hair behind her ear, she glanced around the hallway. If Spencer was anything like Red Ridge the office should be right near the front doors. Giving a quiet triumphant 'yes' she stared up at the office doors, smile still plastered on her face as placed her hand on the door and entered.

"You must be Miss Dawson," the petite secretary droned mechanically,

"Here is your schedule this is the key to your dorm room. Your uniform will arrive tomorrow morning."

Skye nodded her head, feeling slightly overwhelmed as the woman thrust her schedule and keys into her hands. She looked down at them with a raised brow, feeling more overwhelmed then she had in her 17 years of being alive. Staring at the woman in front of her, who by now had gone back to staring at the computer, she shook her head and turned. So much for showing the new kid the ropes, she thought before exiting the office. Closing the door softly behind her, she silently prayed that she never would have to go back there again.

Studying her time table, she walked haphazardly down the hall, looking up occasionally. "Hey! You're Skye right?" a deep voice asked. Startled, she looked up from her time table, her eyes landing onto two pairs of chocolate orbs. Staring from one man to the other, her brow raised in questioning. The taller of the two had long hair, while the other was short and styled like most of the male population in the school.

"Err… yeah?" She said nodding her head numbly, looking from one to the other as she awkwardly waited for one of them to speak.

"Mrs. M. didn't tell you, did she?" the one with the long hair said with a chuckle. Skye shook her head meekly, not entirely sure what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Caleb Danvers and this is my friend Pogue Parry. You should have been informed that as a new student, you are assigned a guide for a couple of days. You know, to show you around the school and make sure you're at home here," he explained smoothly. Skye raised her head, nodding slowly as she registered all of this new  
information.

"Right," she said with a sigh of relief looking down at her schedule once more, a really good idea, considering she had no idea where she was going.

"Let me take a look," Pogue said pulling the schedule out of her hands, as she watched Caleb lean over and examine it himself.

"Your first three lessons are with both of us, then you have Math with Caleb and your last one with the both of us again," Skye nodded her head; at least she would know two people in this school, even if they were being forced to be kind to her.

"I take it that means I have one or both of you in all of my lessons," she observed. Caleb leant back over and nodded his head.

"Looks like," he replied with a quick chuckle. Skye nodded her head, maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. Taking back her schedule from Pogue she looked down at it one last time. She frowned as she finished her quick look. Taking her classes into consideration, she took everything back she just thought, this year was going to suck.

* * *

"You okay?" Pogue questioned seeing that she had made know attempt to follow them to their first lesson. Skye lifted her gaze from her schedule, her eyes slightly clouded as she forced herself to calm down. Breaking down into hysterics was not a good thing, not on the first day of a new school.

"Yeah, there's just been a mistake with my schedule is all," she reassured. Caleb furrowed his brow, knowing that he had checked her schedule and it was seemingly perfect.

"Let me take a look," he said as he held his hand out for the paper. Skye willingly handed the piece of paper over to him, and waited for his response. Caleb furrowed his brow in confusion as he rechecked the classes, everything seemed fine to him. Lifting his gaze so he was looking back at the woman in front of him, he waited for her to enlighten him.

"It was agreed that I wouldn't have swim," she said, nodding down at her last lesson of the day. Caleb raised his brow, turning his gaze to Pogue as they both shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

"I nearly drowned when I was a child, fear of water," she let them know, while biting her lip. It was her first day at a new school and she was already lying to people she could quite possibly become friends with. Both Pogue and Caleb nodded their heads in understanding and turned to each other. It was easily rectified, it was more  
then likely just a printing error.

"I'll have a word with coach, if it was agreed, then this is more then likely an error," Skye nodded her head and took back her schedule and hastily, shoving it into her bag. She smiled her thanks over at the two boys; taking in  
a breath she titled her head.

"You good to go?" Pogue questioned. Skye smiled over at him and fell into stride with them as they led her to her first class in the new school. Her mind wandered to the fact that at the end of the day she was going to have to  
walk into the pool area, after only one year after it.

* * *

Reid plonked himself down into the vacant chair next to his best friend Tyler, smiling tidily at him as he rested his head on the table in front of him. Tyler shook his head in amusement. It was always the same with Reid; he only ever came to lessons because he actually had to in order to graduate. Otherwise, Tyler was sure he would just sit in his room, or be somewhere that would allow him to get laid.

"Caleb and Pogue seemed to have made friends with the new student," Reid smirked. Lifting his head, he turned it so he was facing their so called 'leader' and best friend. Sure enough, a brunette was sitting between them. Scoffing, Reid shook his head.

"Kate's going to love that," Tyler said as he cocked his head to the side. As much as Pogue got jealous over the amount of time Kate spent with guys, she was just as bad if not worse. But Pogue's fears were almost always  
justified. Tyler really didn't no why Pogue stayed with her when he knew, just like half of Spencer, that she slept around.

The girl turned her head at the two of them, obviously Caleb or Pogue had pointed them out. She smiled slightly, nodding her head as she took in their features. After a few seconds, she turned her attention back to the two eldest  
sons of Ipswich.

"I'll be damned," Reid sneered. Tyler rolled his eyes, it had taken Reid longer then he had thought.

"You know you could try and not hit on all the new transfers, some of them are yet to be tainted," Tyler said disapprovingly. Reid smirked over at his friend, his blue eyes lightening up with mischief.

"That's where I come in baby boy! Who better to be tainted by then me?" Reid raised his brow confidently. Tyler wasn't able to hold in his laugh as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really wondered where Reid got his big headed  
nature from. But he supposed that's why all the woman liked him, he had to be doing something right, right? After all virtually all the female population had been with him.

"And for once baby boy, I wasn't checking her out. Although she is something, but she's a little too innocent for my liking. But a night's a night." Tyler cut him off, really not wanting to listen to another tirade of how amazing a night with him was.

"Ha! You weren't checking her out!" he laughed heartily, "I find that very hard to believe!" But Tyler had to admit that the girl was hot, in an innocent 'I don't know how hot I am' way. Her fringe narrowly missing the top of her eyes, giving her a look of mystery, something he was sure she had deliberately done.

"You're telling me that you don't know who that is?" Reid rolled his eyes at Tyler as he spoke. Tyler turned his attention back to Reid shaking his head. Turning back to the new girl, he tried to remember if he had seen her somewhere before, maybe at one of Reid's party's or maybe even Nicky's.

"No, I really don't," he admitted truthfully, "But I'm sure you're about to elaborate" Reid smirked and nodded his head.

"That's Skye Dawson, she's the captain, or I guess was the captain of Red Ridges swim team."

Tyler furrowed his brow, slightly shocked as he turned back to her. And even though he could only see the back of her head, he began to think, he still remembered her face. Then again, it wasn't exactly a face you could forget. He scoffed, her hair was longer and she now had a fringe. But Reid was right; she was the captain, ex caption of Red Ridges swim team.

"Then what is she doing here? I mean Red Ridge's girls team beats Spencer every year. Why transfer to the loosing team?" Reid laughed, slightly shocked that he obviously didn't keep tabs on the outside world or lead a healthy social life. Though, he still managed to get girls, even if they were few and far between. Reid sometimes wondered just why he was friends with him. Shaking his head, he smiled. He wouldn't trade him in for anything. Tyler was his brother, his best friend, and his  
confidant. He was the one person who kept him out of trouble, and had his back, unlike Caleb.

"Guess she couldn't handle school after what happened. I know for sure I wouldn't be able to," he admitted. Intrigued, Tyler turned to Reid, raising his brow in silent question.

"She was driving the car that killed her entire team," Reid quietly confessed. Tyler raised his brow in silent disbelief.

"She was the only survivor."

* * *

So theres the first chapter i hope you enjoy it, the next chapter elobrates on what happend, and if there really was a printing error. Im just waiting on my beta to get back to me and then ill get the next chapter up. A huge thanks to erica who betated this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the revised chapter of chapter 2, thank to you to Erica or better known on this site as BeautifullyBroken26, she has taken what i gace her, and added, and changed, and double cheakced, and made this story to be better then it alerady was. I hope you enjoy the subtle yet brillaint changes she added, so a huge thank you to her . Who with out this story turly wouldnt be as good as it is.

* * *

Out of the water

"Want us to show you to the diner?" Pogue questioned, turning his head to Skye. She smiled kindly over at them both and shook her head, politely declining his offer.

"That's okay, I think I can find my way on my own, all prep schools are the same. But I have to head back to my dorm room first, so I'll meet up with you guys later," she reassured. Pogue nodded his head and smiled over at her. He had recognized her straight away, and knew that her story of almost drowning as a kid was a complete lie. He wasn't sure that Caleb had recognized her just yet, but he was sure going to have a talk with him. A lot of people had blamed her for the deaths of her team; she had been driving after all. And he was pretty sure she blamed herself as well, why else  
wouldn't she want to get back into the water?

"Well if you're sure, we'll save you a seat," Pogue said while smiling. Skye nodded her head, smiling slightly, completely shocked that she was being treated so nicely by complete strangers. Nodding her head over at both boys she turned on her heal and headed in the direction of the stairs that would lead her to the outside world.

"Skye Dawson, as in Skye Dawson the captain of Red Ridge's girls swim team?" Caleb questioned as they headed to the cafeteria. Pogue nodded his head and pushed open the doors.

"That would be her, I didn't recognize her at first but, it's defiantly her man," Pogue answered confidently. Caleb sighed heavily as he headed over to the table that they always sat at. Tyler and Reid were already seated with Sarah sitting next to Reid, her face creased in laughter. He smiled walking over to her, stopping above her he leant himself down placing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Hey baby," she murmured as she moved over slightly ensuring that both boys could get seated comfortably. She smiled up at Caleb before redirecting her attention to Pogue. "Kate said she had some things to take care of, she mentioned catching up with you later."

Pogue just nodded his head in understanding. Ever since the Chase incident she had made every excuse possible to spend as little time with them as possible. She knew the truth, of course, they didn't have a choice. But now Pogue was regretting telling her. Things weren't great before, but now they were even worse. She couldn't handle the secret and was deliberately avoiding them all. Shifting in his seat, Pogue turned to Caleb, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Papers say that she lost control of the car, and drove off the side of the bridge. Two members of the team that weren't wearing their seatbelts were killed instantly, but the other two were trapped in the car. Apparently, Skye couldn't get them free and had to go to the surface for air. She tried to go back down but she had broken her knee and dislodged her hip in the crash and couldn't get back down to them."

Caleb nodded his head as he remembered reading something about it in the paper the morning after the crash. He hadn't really paid much attention, his mind too focused on his mom to concentrate on anything else. He remembered the papers making a big deal out of it though, painting her as the bad girl, star swimmer unable to save her own team. Drunken teenagers become a part of the statistics, even though the police proved that she was under the legal limit and was never charged with anything.

"You are talking about Dawson right?" Reid piped up, his mouth half filled with fries. Pogue nodded his head and ran a callused hand through his long hair.

"It would explain why she's here though, a fresh start and all. It wouldn't have been easy going back to school having everyone looking at you like your some kind of monster," Tyler said while giving a disgusted face at Reid for his rude  
behaviour.

Sarah nodded her head in understanding, her hand lacing with Caleb's. She smiled down at their entwined fingers, and slowly brought her attention back up to the conversation. Biting her lower lip, she looked over to Tyler

"But running away isn't going to automatically solve her problems. I mean I understand where she's coming from, but coming to Spencer, people are going to recognize her. Its not going to be any better here then it was for her there, kids can be unforgiving."

Pogue shrugged his shoulders, knowing completely that Sarah was right. Sure Skye could change her hair as much as she wanted, but unless she moved to another country, people were bound to recognize her sooner or later. All it took was for one person to recognize her before it went round the school like wild fire.

* * *

Skye made her way down the halls of Spencer, determined to make it to her destination, the Provost's office. She needed to get the mix up on her time table sorted out right away. She knew it wasn't a careless mistake, and she was more then sure that her mother was behind the entire thing. She sighed loudly as she made her way through the hall leading to the office. She hated lying to the only people that had actually shown some sort of kindness to her since she had arrived, but she wouldn't be able to stand the looks on their faces when they figured out who she was. She realized it was risky being friends with members on Spencer's swim team, so all she could do was hope that no one recognizes her.

Her schedule held firmly in her hands she approached the office door. She once again had to face that horrid secretary, whether she liked it or not. She needed to his, even if it meant talking to that annoying woman. Taking in a deep breath, she stepped inside the office and made her way to the front desk.

"Can I speak to the Provost please?" Skye asked as politely as she could. The woman looked up; arching her brows slightly and slowly nodded her head. "He's free at the moment, so you can go straight in," she answered as her eyes lowered back to the computer screen in front of her. She pointed a long manicured finger to a room at the side of her desk, her eyes never straying from their spot on the screen. Skye nodded her head at the woman, who clearly had no interest in being sociable.

"Thank you," Skye said as she turned to the Provost's Office. The woman replied with a curt 'mmhhmm' and Skye couldn't help but roll her eyes. Smiling to herself, she knocked quietly on the solid mahogany door in front of her. She waited patiently for the kind reply that emitted from the office only seconds later. Opening the door slowly, she took in the space around her. She smiled shyly as she stepped into the warmly decorated room, closing the door shut quietly behind her.

"I am sorry to bother you Sir, but I need to talk to you about my time table, there seems to be a mistake." The provost lifted his gaze from the papers in front of him, he sighed heavily and gestured that she should take a seat. Skye pursed her lips, furrowing her brow as she gracefully sat in the chair across from the man. The provost may be a nice man, but he had the air of highness that came with all men in his position as Provost of a boarding school. And Skye saw through his little façade, he wasn't as nice as he appeared to be.

"This is no mistake Miss Dawson, your time table is as everyone else's is," he reassured professionally. Skye opened her mouth in silent protest and raised her hands in annoyance. How could he say that when he knew they had discussed and agreed upon the fact that she wouldn't be obligated to continue with swim during her time here at Spencer? He was even the one who assured that she would be able to find some other class of her liking to fill the empty spot.

"But Sir, we agreed on this already, I can't get back in the water!"

She looked at her new Provost with wide eyes. She could already feel the anger raging inside of her, but most of all, the tears that were now welling in her eyes.

"Your mother has made it quiet clear on her wishes for you while here. You are an excellent swimmer Miss Dawson and she does not want to jeopardize your future. Now I'm sorry for this turn of events, but my decision is final, you will have your first lesson tonight like the rest of the students." Skye pushed herself roughly away from the chair, shaking her head in aspiration as she stared at the old man in front of her. Just like the rest of the school, he could be easily bought by money and a pretty face. She hated people like that, and she couldn't believe that she had once been just like that.

"I can't get back in the water, I won't," she said walking to the door.

She faintly heard the Provost sigh in annoyance, and anger. "You really don't have a choice Miss Dawson."


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thank you to Erica, i really really like what she did with this chapter, she took all the charectors, but especially Skye and just added that little more depth to them. She really draws us into all the charectors, and makes us able to relate, and feel for them just that little more, so thank you once agian to her.

* * *

Chapter 3

"She may look sweet and innocent but rest assured, this is the face of a cold blooded murderer,"

Kira smirked as she handed the passing students the home made flyer she had just made that night. It showed the smiling face of Skye as she posed for the camera, her one arm around that of a blonde headed woman. Four other young women were standing on each side, their faces overjoyed as they stared at the camera. Skye held a trophy in one hand, the school's colours of red and white proudly worn.

"She killed her entire swim team, drove them right off the bridge into the river on the way home from a meet. She was above the limit and was driving,"

She said loudly, emphasizing each word to make her point. By now people had began to crowd around her, some of them clutching flyers in their hands, others staring on  
with confused expressions their faces.

"She was never charged, and can no longer face her own school, so she fled here in hopes of living down her shame and guilt. She knows she's guilty, she knows she's a killer,"

She sneered as she spoke the last few words. Kira lifted her hand and looked out over the crowd and smiled. This was her form of justice. The police had never done anything, saying she wasn't at fault for what had happened. But Kira knew better, much better. Skye was the best swimmer that Red Ridge ever had, and she should have been able saved them. She was responsible, and Kira was going to make sure she did everything in her power to make sure every one knew exactly the type of person Skye Dawson was.

"The last of the flyers are up," a tall blonde said as she came up beside Kira. She turned to her blonde headed friend and nodded her head in approval.

She had her place flyers around the school, on every notice board, and on any lockers that would get the most notice. Kira nodded her head and smiled, picking up another hand full of flyers. She turned back to the crowd that was still gathered, the huge smile still in place. She knew she would have their full attention for at least another hour, the bell had only just rang signalling dinner, and she had plenty more flyers to give out.

"The truth is, it's always the quite ones you have to watch out for."

* * *

"What's going on?" Sarah questioned, her blue eyes turning to Caleb as he eyed the crowd on front of them. Caleb shrugged his shoulders, unsure himself. He wasn't aware of any activities so late in the year, let alone something that could catch the attention of so many people. "Should we go check it out?" she asked, hoisting her bag further onto her shoulder as she warily watched the massive crowd.

"It's probably just some jocks making fools of themselves again. It wouldn't surprise me if it was Abbot," Caleb said nestling his arm around her waist and pulling her snug to his side. Sarah smiled, nodding her head slowly. She gazed up to him and sighed in content.

"You two love birds done giving each other doe eyes or can we head to lunch now?" Reid snarled, swinging his arm around Sarah's shoulders. Sarah shook her head, managing to successfully shrug his arm free.

"That bitch" Tyler swore, shaking his head in anger and annoyance. The three sons turned their attention to the youngest son, their brows raised in confusion.

"Baby boy finally growing a back bone," Reid mocked. Tyler turned to face him and shook his head, absolutely seething. He pointed to the flyer in front of him wondering how it was even possible for Kira to sink this low. He heard the son's intake of breath and Reid's crude exclamation

"How could she be so mean? Doesn't she realize how much pain and guilt Skye must be feeling?" Sarah exclaimed, her voice raising an octave. She shook her head back and forth, her hand covering her mouth in horror. She always knew that Kira was a bitch, but she never knew that she could stoop to such an all-time low. To call someone murderer was one thing, but to play on the deaths of four innocent girls was a whole new low.

"Do you think Skye's seen this?" Pogue questioned, his gaze lingering on the smiling face of her in front of him. She looked happy and carefree, her eyes sparkling with life, something in which she no longer had. Instead, her eyes were now filled with guilt, and pain. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair. With a sigh, he turned his gaze onto Caleb. He shrugged his shoulders in reply, not sure if Skye had seen this yet or not. But he knew that if she didn't, it wouldn't be long before she heard about it.

Caleb understood though about how his friend was feeling about this. Skye was a good person, and didn't deserve what Kira was doing. She had tried everything in her power to save her friends, endangering her own life in the process. And in return, she was shunned by her friends and had no other option but to leave. And now in the place that could have been her sanctuary from reality, the shame and guilt followed her.

"If she hasn't seen it yet, she sure as hell will Pogue," Tyler fumed, "I bet these things are all over the school by now."

* * *

She didn't mind the cold, in fact, she could hardly feel it. Even though her entire body shivered and she was sure her nose was now a lovely shade of red and her lips would more then likely be turning blue soon, she didn't leave the spot on the bench overlooking the lake in front of her. For so long water had been her escape. To just dive into the clear blue waters and push and push until she could feel the burn in every part of her body was her release. At least by doing this she knew she was still human, and she would push herself some more. But now she could hardly face it, even the simplest thing as stepping into a shower or a bath scared her to death. Her mind would flash back to that terrible night, the sickening sound of metal crunching, and her friends screaming, the pain, the cold, the darkness.

Closing her eyes she felt a tear make a trail down her check, before finally stopping on her chin. Sniffling, she pulled her legs to her chest and lowered her head to her knees. It had been one year since she had let her friends die. Oh sure the police had let  
her off, saying it wasn't her fault, but she knew. She knew that if she had pushed herself just that little bit she could have saved them. Water was her home, the one place she excelled in and she had failed. And now they were dead because of that.

Clenching her fists, she felt her nails digging into the flesh of her hand. She pushed harder; she could feel the anger burning at the bottom of her stomach, the warmth as the tears pried their way to the surface.

Her mom had forced her to see a doctor, just to talk she said. She had refused to go, she didn't need a shrink to tell her what she already knew, she was a failure. But in the end she had gone, though she didn't have much choice in the matter. She had finally started dealing, she still blamed herself, but she could finally look herself in the mirror with out hating what she saw looking back at her. She was doing fine until she had stepped out of the office and seen that horrible flyer. There in black and white she stared into the faces of not only herself, but her team. What had hurt the most though was the big black letters that spelled out 'murder' on the top of the page. She had literally fallen back into the wall, her hand clamped tight over her mouth to stop herself from screaming out.

She forced her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. She silently prayed that she was imaging things, as she tended to do very often. Inside though, she knew she wasn't, she knew that opening her eyes wasn't going to change anything this time. She knew who was behind it of course, how could she not? The one reason she had refused to go to Spencer in the first place was because she knew that at any given time Kira would recognize her, and the hatred and threatening would start again. It was only on her mothers insistence that she was their in the first place. Skye knew something like this was bound to happen, and really she couldn't blame her. Kira had lost a sister that night, and it was all on her shoulders.

"Here, you're going to catch a cold," a voice spoke kindly from behind her. Skye lifted her tear stained face at the feel of warm leather touch her shoulders She sniffed and pulled the leather closer to herself. Now that her mind was off the pain and anger, she could now feel just how could she had allowed herself become. It was biting at her skin, and she had lost feeling in her feet.

"Thank you Pogue, but I really just want to be alone," Skye whispered her voice hoarse. Pogue nodded his head in understanding. He had been the exact same when he had lost his father to the addiction.

Turning his body so he was facing the river, he took in a deep in take of cold air. He gave himself a second to contemplate before he seated himself next to her. Skye smiled slightly as she turned her gaze to him. She gave a nervous chuckle before wiping the tear stains from her eyes. Turning away from him, she redirected her attention back to the lake, and sighed. Wrapping her arms around her body she closed her eyes once again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about…. that I… ermm… got caught up," she stuttered.

"We saw the flyers Skye," Pogue admitted quietly. Skye snapped her eyes open and turned her gaze onto Pogue. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she knew there was little to say. Pogue smiled softly over at her.

"Its okay, I recognized you before." Skye turned to face him, her brow raised in  
confusion.

"You never said anything," she said in amusement. How could he possibly still want to know her if he knew who she was, what she had done?

Pogue smiled and nodded his head, biting his lip as he regarded her for a moment, wondering just what he should say. When he had left the school he hadn't expected to find her sitting on a bench in nothing but her school shirt and crying. But he knew she must have seen the flyers, they were all over school. Tyler had been right all along, she would have seen one sooner or later, and it looked like despite the sons taking them down, she had happened across one.

"Skye what happened to your friends wasn't your fault."

"I'm the best swimmer there is, I should have been able to save them. They're dead because I failed," she said, her words laced with the pain she was feeling.

Pogue turned his gaze to her and shook his head; he could see the confliction in her eyes. He knew that somewhere deep inside she didn't believe what she was saying, but she had convinced herself it was true, and he was sure she had helped convincing herself.

"Skye, you did everything you could to help them. You couldn't have done anything more for them, their death was not your fault," he whispered, his voice conveying all the sincerity he could muster. Skye turned to look at him, her face still streaked with tears, her eyes creased in pain.

"But that doesn't bring them back Pogue! I should have died with them, but I didn't. Why couldn't I have died with them?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here is the next chapter like I promised, thank you all the reviews that ive gotten, I never thought I would get so many reviews in the short amount of chapters that ive uploaded, hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be up on Thursday.

* * *

**Out of the Water**

**Chapter four**

"I can't believe Kira could be so heartless" Sarah turned to her friend; Kate shrugged her shoulders but nodded her head in semi agreement. Sarah raised her brow in disbelief she couldn't believe that her friend honestly believed Kira had done something that was ok.

"Wait your not actually saying you agree with her on this" Sarah hissed, wincing when the teacher threw her a warning look. She smiled her apology at him and turned her attention back to the book in front of her, when she was certain that his attention was back on teaching the class and not on her, she turned her gaze back to Kate.

"No of course not" Kate replied, Sarah raised her brow in silent disbelief, she had seen the look on Kate's face, all because Pogue had mentioned the fact he had spent time comforting the new girl after she had seen the flyers, she was now on lets drive Skye out of the school wagon.

"You know you're unbelievable, Pogue did a good thing yesterday, you should be sticking by him, not jumping on her case, you haven't even met her" Kate turned her head to her blonde haired friend and shook her head, scoffing in annoyance.

"I can't believe your defending him" This time Sarah did laugh out loud, luckily it hadn't been loud enough for the teacher to hear, but it did the intended trick on Kate, who opened her mouth in shock, annoyance and anger.

"Defending him, defending him for what? Pogue doesn't need defending, he did a good thing last night, he comforted someone who was in need of comforting, if you seriously think that's a wrong thing to do, then you seriously need to rethink the relationship Kate, because unlike you, Pogue knows how to be faithful"

Kate opened her mouth in shock; she had never heard Sarah speak to any one in the way she had just spoken to her. She closed her mouth again, coming up with nothing to say to retaliate. She knew it was true, it wasn't a secret that Kate on more then one occasion cheated on her boyfriend of four years, nor was it a secret that if she had been given a chance she would have gotten to no Chase in the way she had wanted to.

"You did not just say that to me" Kate said dumbfounded, sure it was the truth, but was it not the friends place to stick by the friend and not the boyfriend.

"Well I just did. You need to take a step back Kate and smell the roses, Pogue is the best thing that will ever happen to you. You need to take a long hard look in the mirror, because all this that you've got going on, how long do you think before Pogue calls it's quits? There's only so much a guy can take, and you're playing on a thin line"

The bell rang and Sarah quickly grabbed her things, placing them hastily in her bag, she hadn't intended the conversation to turn into a fight, but sometimes Kate really did grate on her last nerve, and putting the new girl under bad light just because her boyfriend spoke to her was the last straw. She really didn't no how Pogue put up with her, because she knew if it was her, she would have ditched her a long time ago and saved on the aggro.

"The thing about playing with thin lines Kate, the longer you play with them, the sooner they brake."

* * *

"Please tell me Kate's not still going on about me talking to Skye last night" Pogue said turning his gaze onto Sarah. Sarah shook her head and bit into her burger, finishing her mouth full, she turned her gaze onto her boyfriend's friend.

"Not really, but in her eyes Skye's still the devil. I also told her some home truths im not to sure she liked what I had to say"

Pogue sighed slightly, he liked Sarah he really did, and he appreciated that she cared enough to say something to his way ward girlfriend, but he knew that some time later that night, he was going to get blamed for it, which would lead to another blazing row, and he really didn't want to deal with any more arguments, he honestly didn't no what they had going for them any more, because all they did was fight, and since she had found out the secret, she avoided them all like the plague, only hanging out with them to keep up pretence, and her status as queen of the school.

"Someone had to tell her man" Tyler said digging into his plate of chips in front of him, he pulled a face and reached for the salt and vinegar in front of him, he didn't no why he asked the school to do it because they never put enough on.

"Yea I no man, but I really can not be dealing with it tonight, hell any night' Pogue sighed and ran a hand though his hair. Sarah pulled a face in sympathy.

"Ill talk to her, im the one who pissed her of" Pogue turned to face her and nodded his head in satisfaction; he knew it wouldn't do any good but he was thankful that Sarah was trying.

Caleb smiled down at his girlfriend and snaked a hand around her waist pulling her towards him and placing a soft delicate kiss to the top of her head. She lifted her head and smiled, snuggling into his side she sighed in content. She had never dreamt that moving to Spencer would have caused her such happiness.

"That's the last of them" Reid spoke coming and joining the sons and Sarah at the cafeteria table, he seated himself down at the side of Tyler, quickly pinching one of his chips, he smirked over at his friend and proceeded to dump his bag in the middle of the table, causing Pogue and Sarah to quickly pull away their plates of food.

"The last of what" Tyler questioned his brow raised in unease, he knew Reid better then any of the sons after all they did share the same dorm room, and it had lead to him finding out some thins about the blonde, and trouble was always at the top of the list. .

Reid draw his bottom lip in between his lips and smirked over at his friends, leaning forward so he could unzip his bag he tipped it upside down, the contents spilling out on the table, pieces of paper scattering in every direction, causing them to scramble to stop them from falling on the floor.

Pogue picked one of the pieces of paper up so he could examine it, he furrowed his brow, staring back at him was Skye, she was in her Red Ridge swim team colours, he shook his head in wonder, these were the flyers that Kira had posted all over the school. He turned to Reid and shook his head in amazement, he had only known Reid to go out of his way and help others on very select occasions, and helping complete strangers wasn't his forte.

"Reid you collected all of these" Tyler questioned in shock, he knew that Reid had a kind heart but this; this was pushing it even for him. Reid turned to face him and nodded his head, smiling triumphal at the shocked look on all their faces.

"By yourself" Tyler questioned, Reid rolled his eyes in amusement.

"No the flying pig helped me, yes I collected all of them, and yes I did it myself" Apparently playing good guy wasn't going down as well as he thought it would have.

"Why" Caleb questioned placing handfuls of flyers into the back pack, his hazel eyes searching Reid's, he knew that Reid was a trouble maker, and that he was always on his case, but he knew someone had to be, it didn't mean he didn't care for him, after all they were brothers. But this, this was all slightly far fetched.

"Every one deserves a second chance, I know that better then any one" Reid lowered his head, all he was trying to do was prove that he wasn't a total screw up, that he wasn't number one, that he could take back seat. He knew it was out of character, but he truly felt bad for Skye.

"Plus she is kinda hot" Tyler chuckled there was his friend he knew and loved.

* * *

Skye pulled the blanket further around her body, the house had dropped cold, and she couldn't be bothered to move to go and turn the heating up. Pressing play on the DVD player she waited for the film to begin. She had pop corm and chocolate at her side, with a litre of coke. She was set for the night, she didn't have to move, she didn't have to do anything but veg out in front of the tv, with a dvd hottie marathon. She was just like any other teenager in the world, when faced with pain, of heartache, she turned to the chocolate and the junk food and spent most of her time locked away in her room. She had spent the entire day like it, the only time she moved was to change the DVD, or to get more junk food.

She was lucky that her mother was out of town, she was in Miami she guessed, work or some other crap, she didn't really care, because with out her mother she could grieve as much as she wanted. When her mother was there it was like it didn't exist, the accident didn't happen. Skye dealt with it, by not thinking about it, taking one day at a time, and constantly blaming herself, if she had done this, or if that had happened, then maybe they would be alive. She was told she was dealing with survivors guilt she didn't care what they called it, she was the reason they were dead, end of.

Her mom had dealt with the accident by forcing her out of school, out of the only thing that made sense, forcing her into a world she didn't want to be a part of any more, into a place that people would no who she was, sooner of later, and somewhere Kira was. She had forced her out of her world, and into another one, because moving zip codes really meant everything was going to go away, she knew that her mother thought, if you don't talk about it then its not there.

Skye laughed, she didn't no who found the whole thing more difficult to deal with her or her mother, she just wished that for once her mother wouldn't just shove all the things she couldn't cope with under the rug and for once realize there was someone else besides her that was hurting, that she had a daughter who needed her.

The knock at the door draw her attention away from the tv, she raised her brow, wondering who on earth it could be, none of her friends wanted to no her, and certainly wouldn't take the drive down from new york just to see her, and she hadn't made any friends at Spencer, and she knew that because of Kira she never would.

Sighing in frustration and wonder she removed the covers from around her shoulders and paused the DVD. Walking out of the living room and into the foyer, she stared at the door in wonder, she could just ignore it, pretend she hadn't heard it and go back to her junk food and dvds.

This time the bell rang, apparently she wasn't going to be able to do that, she thought, because who ever it was, was sure persistent. Shaking her head she headed over to the door, taking of the chain, she pulled the door open, her eyes rising in shock when she saw who it was.

"Hi can I err come in?" Skye stared dumbfounded at the person in front of her; it really was the last person she expected.

Standing in front of her, was Pogue.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow just looked at my Stats for this story, and all I can say is seriously guy's thank you so much, im five chapters in and ha

Wow just looked at my Stats for this story, and all I can say is seriously guy's thank you so much, im five chapters in and have 24 reviews, and only 662 hit, ive got 21 alerts and 7 favs. You guys are all so amazing, so thank you to each and every one of you.

Many of you asked if this chapter was going to be Pogue breaking up with Kate, well I hate to disappoint you but that wont be happening in this chapter, but in the next couple of chapters im planning on it happening, instead im giving you an entire chapter dedicated to Pogue and Skye, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Out of the Water

Skye stared at Pogue, her brow slightly raised, as she continued to stare at him with confusion. She looked behind him and her brow raised even more, sighing she moved to the left slightly allowing Pogue to enter her house, closing the door behind him she turned to face him.

"Err don't mean to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Pogue shrugged his shoulders, and ran a callus hand through his hair. Staring at the woman in front of him he bit his lip, truth was he really didn't no what he was doing there, but he really needed to know if she was ok, she had skipped out on the entire day of school, and he was greatly concerned about how she was taking things.

"You skipped out on school, I wanted to make sure you were ok, and you no hadn't done something stupid" Skye turned to face him, her brows raised in wonder, and shock, did she honestly look like the sort of person who would do something stupid, just because someone had posted a few flyers, and called her a murderer.

"You really think I would do that?" She questioned looking up at him. Pogue bit his lip, he really didn't mean for it to sound as bad as it did. Shaking his head, he tilted his head to the side contemplating what he could say.

"That came out wrong ok. But I know that things must be difficult for you right now, I mean your friends died over a year ago, and now Kira brings it all back to the surface, and you must be feeling it"

Skye heaved in a breath, before slowly exhaling through her mouth, she didn't no why he cared so much, after all she had known him for an entire day, and that was because he had been assigned as her guide. Pointing her head in the direction of the living room she motioned that he should follow her, Pogue nodded his head and followed her as she lead him into her living room.

"Wow junk food, it's really that bad huh?" He questioned looking around at the junk food and junk food wrappers that littered the sofa. Skye nodded her head and pulled her hair away from her face, moving towards the sofa she pushed the litter to the side.

"Im female and a teenager, plus my mom is out of town so this is the only time I can actually veg, and ya no deal" Pogue nodded his head in understanding, his mom had been the same when his dad had died, she hadn't grieved, instead she had chosen to pretend that it hadn't happened, that it was just some realistic dream.

"Look Pogue not that im not grateful your hear and not ya not avoiding me, but why are you here, I mean its not like we're past pals or anything,

Pogue looked around the living room, it was basic colours, pale creams, and the feature wall was a deep red, the fire place a deep mahogany. He frowned, the pictured were a bare minimum, and the pictures that were there didn't house any with Skye or her mom, shaking his head sadly he turned to face her. He hadn't really taken the time to think about what he was actually going to say to her, he knew that even though he had told her that their deaths weren't their faults, that she wasn't feeling any better about it, he knew that she was dealing, or not dealing with more then she was letting on.

"Have you ever seen someone" Skye turned to him and nodded her head, turning away from him so he couldn't see the emotion on her face.

"Yea, I didn't have much choice, my mom sort of forced it onto me, it didn't do much good, and I haven't been back" Pogue nodded his head in understanding. After his dad had died the doctor had suggested that both he and his mom go to counselling together, it hadn't worked, more then likely because neither of them had really wanted it to, and hadn't really tried.

"Look Skye im going to suggest something, and I don't think your going to like it but please just hear me out" Skye closed her eyes and wetted her lips, she knew there had to be something, he was probably going to tell her again that it wasn't her fault, that there wasn't nothing she could have done, that she had to let the past go and move on. She had heard it all before, but it was so much easier saying it then it was actually doing it.

"If your hear to tell me it wasn't my fault then you might as well leave now Pogue ive heard it all before ok" Pogue nodded his head in understanding but shook his head.

"Im not here for that ok. I no what its like to be afraid of something so much that it rules your life, but you're an amazing swimmer Skye, Red Ridge has beat Spencer female team four years running and that's on your head a gift like yours shouldn't just be thrown away"

Skye shook her head, she knew where this was going, she had people try before, but the simple truth was, she wasn't afraid of the water, she was absolutely petrified of it. Water used to be her home, the place she went to escape, when she was in water, it was like a whole other feeling, she was one with the water, she glided through the water with such ease. And it one simple moment it had turned on her, it had taken away the four people that meant the most to her, it had destroyed her life, had put her out of commission for nearly 8 months, she had always appreciated the difficult tendency of water, but now she knew the fearful ferocity that it swooped and took life.

"I can't get back into the water Pogue, ive tried and failed" Skye had finally turned to face him and her eyes were rimmed with water, as she thought about the lose of her friends. Pogue nodded his head in understanding he knew he was going to get that answer, he had been the same way when his friends had tried to help him, but he had finally over come it and he knew that Skye would over come hers if she wanted to.

"The only thing that is stopping you from getting back into the water Skye is you; you're the one stopping yourself from conquering your fear"

Skye shook her head, her eyes wide as she stared at him, he didn't understand how could he, he wasn't there, he didn't feel what she felt.

"You don't understand" She snapped her throat clogged with tears. Pogue stepped slightly closer to her his face softening slightly as he stared into her eyes, she really was suffering.

"Yes I do, when I was a child I was in car crash, and ever since then I was petrified of getting back into the car, but I over came it"

Skye stared at him with her eyes softening slightly, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around her body. Opening her eyes she gazed at him her eyes mirrored with un shed tears, she swallowed down the tears and exhaled.

"You don't have to do this alone ok" Skye nodded her head, she knew the answer would be no, she just couldn't do it, she just couldn't . Pogue could see the answer in her eyes and sighed, he had really hoped that the answer would have been yes, but he knew it had been a long shot; she had to deal with what ever was going on in her head before she could ever face anything else.

"The offers there if you change your mind"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank to every one who has reveiwed hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Out of the Water, Chapter 6

Pogue made his way up the steps to his apartment, his hand digging around in his pocket trying to find his keys. Kate had always told him he should just put the key on the key ring with his bike key, but he had always refused. Too many keys just get in the way, he had argued. With a sigh, he felt the cool metal touch his hand. Sighing in relief, he pulled it from his pocket and looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Kate what are you doing here?" he questioned warily. It was nearly two in the morning and both of them had school in the morning. He knew she should be tucked safely in bed, but that wasn't what shocked him the most. No, what was shocking him was the fact she was at his apartment in the first place. Ever since the situation with Chase, she hadn't even stepped foot in the building, let alone the apartment.

"It's our anniversary Pogue, I wanted to surprise you. Usually when one wants to surprise another, you don't tell them you'll be coming over," she spoke, sarcasm coating every word. Folding her arms across her chest, she angrily huffed as she stared up at him. Pogue huffed himself, running a hand through his hair nervously, silently cursing himself. How he could he forget something as important as their anniversary?

"Look, I'm sorry. I had something to do," he explained softly. Looking at his girlfriend of three years, he raised his brow. Her posture was so defensive and screamed anger. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she had one hip popped to the side. Taking in her pose, he softened his gaze and smiled apologetically at her. Closing the space between them, he placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, wrapping an arm securely around her body as he slipped the key into the lock.

"How long have you been standing out there," he questioned, allowing her into his apartment. Kate removed herself from his grasp and went over to the kitchen. Opening his fridge, she grabbed a can of coke before turning to face him.

"Since ten," she paused "We were supposed to go out for supper, and see a movie after, remember? What was so damn important that you would forget our anniversary Pogue?" she questioned, her voice harsh and accusing.

Pogue folded his arms across his chest defensively, knowing exactly what she was  
getting at. It wouldn't be the first time she had accused him of cheating on her. Shaking his head in annoyance, he placed his helmet on the table at his side, and finally lifted his gaze.

"I told you I had something to do," he replied coolly, his own voice raising slightly. He was so tired of explaining his every move to her. He knew her anger towards him tonight was justified, after all, he had forgotten their anniversary. Nevertheless, he had never forgotten one before. But for the past four months she had gone out of her way to avoid not only him, but his friends as well. And now here she was, spewing false accusations left and right.

"That doesn't explain anything Pogue. Tell me, who is more important then me, huh?" she sneered. This time, Kate was the one who had raised her voice. Her face was contorted in anger and her eyes narrowed infinitesimally as she looked at him. She knew something was going on, she just knew.

"Kate, I'm not getting into this with you again! If nothing I say can help you believe that I am not cheating on you, then fine, I think you should just leave." Suddenly, Kate's eyes widened in shock. Pogue had never asked her to leave before, no matter how bad there fights got. He never told her to leave. It was always him that was the one who normally left, slamming the door behind him in his wake. But no matter what, he would always come back in a couple of hours.

"Pogue what are you saying?" she questioned softly, her voice lowering almost seductively.

Her eyes softened considerably as she raked her eyes over his body. She drew in her bottom lip between her teeth and stalked over to him, her hips swaying. Slowly, her hand trailed up his arm, tracing the defined lines. Pogue shook his head, pulling away from her. He knew what she was trying to do; she always played the seduction charm when she thought things were getting out of hand. This time though, he wasn't going to let her charm win him over. He was so tired of how easily she could play him, of how easily he let her. He had loved her for as long as he could remember, but he allowed her to get away with so much. He was well aware that every guy at Spencer thought he was a chump for letting her walk all over him, for ignoring all the signs. He knew she had cheated on him numerous times, but he always let her come back. She was the one constant person in his life, apart from his brothers. After his father had died, she had been there. She had always been there, but now, now he saw her for what she was.

She didn't love him, or at least not as much as he loved her. He had given her the world. But ever since Chase, hell before Chase, he had seen the change in her. He was no longer good enough for her, she wanted more, and he knew that she no longer wanted it from him. Still, she wanted what came with him, the popularity, and the stardom.

"We just need time," he replied softly. He avoided looking into her eyes, it hurt too much. Three years it had just been him and her, three years he had leant on her. She had been his confidant, the one person who could reassure him in the  
worst of times. He knew this was inevitable; it had been a long time coming.

"This is because of her isn't it?" she screeched, her face red with anger as she stared up at him. Pogue shook his head, he didn't have to ask who her was. Skye had been all she had talked about since he had told the sons about their talk at the river.

"It is her! Why else wouldn't you look me in the eye?" she continued, her voice rising an octave. She shook her head in shock, her hand raised to her mouth. Her eyes, glistening with tears, threatened to spill over when she glanced up at him. Things had been bad before, but he had never told her to go or that they needed time. It was over, she knew it.

"No Kate, this isn't about Skye. This is about us, and your serious mistrust of me. I can't keep up with your antics anymore. Everything has to be about you, it's always been about you. You cheat on me, you make it about you. We fight, and you somehow twist the truth to make it all about you. Skye comes along in some serious need of help and friends, and surprise, surprise! Kate makes it about her, yet again."

Pogue deflated as he looked at her, really looked at her. He lowered his gaze as he tried to gain his composure. He hadn't meant to tell her to leave. He still loved her, and he didn't want for things to be over. But the more he looked at her, the more  
he saw that what the two of them had once upon a time was no longer there. He had been kidding himself for too long. He ground his teeth together from the onslaught of emotion and closed his eyes. This really was it, this was the end. It really was over, and it hurt like mad.

"Ever since you found out about us Kate, it's like you dropped off the side of the Earth. The only time I ever saw, when the rest of the group ever saw you, was when there was the slightest hope that you would get a popularity boost by being seen with us. I am fed up Kate; I can't take this any more!"

His words cut through her deep, and she bit her lip in attempt to stop the pain. Ever since Chase had almost killed her, she has been haunted by these nightmares. Nevertheless, she still thought of him. She didn't think Chase was a bad guy, and she knew that the sons weren't telling her everything. Lifting her chin she nodded her head and started to gather her things into her hands. She looked up at Pogue one last time.

"What am I supposed to do when I find out my boyfriend and friends are freaks?" she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. Moving past his side, she brushed into him, but kept walking.

She shook her head in anger as she pulled open the door and turned to look at him. "I hope she's worth it, I really do," she hissed before slamming the door.

Pogue heaved in a breath and let it out slowly as he watched the door slam in his face. He continued to stare at the door, fruitlessly hoping that Kate would change her mind and run back into his arms. They had fought before, but it had never gotten this bad. Without even thinking about it, he had told her it was over. The words had just come out, without him even realizing what he was saying till it was too late. And now it was done, they were over. Everything they had ever had together was gone in an instant.

It took him a couple of minutes before he was able to tare himself away from his spot in front of the door. She wasn't coming back; no matter how long he stood there waiting for her. Things hadn't been right for a while, but Chase had added to the fire. But it was finding out their secret that was the icing on the cake. They had both been looking for a way out subconsciously, and now they had it. He knew it was going to be all over the school by tomorrow, but he didn't seem to care all that much. He knew Kate would spin her own story making him out to be the bad guy.

Walking over to his couch, he slumped back into it. For the first time in three years, he was alone. Placing his head in his hands he allowed the tears to fall. He knew he was crying over a lost cause, but it still hurt to loose her. They had been so far apart for so long he had no idea why he had continued fighting for her. Kate's last words echoed in his head 'I hope she's worth it.' Ever since Skye had come along and he comforted her that day at the bridge, he admitted he was intrigued. She was so far from the high maintenance that Kate had been, she was real. She wore her heart on her sleeve, whish was oddly refreshing. Shaking his head, he sighed in confusion.

He had blown Kate off so he could go and offer Skye his help. Sighing he leant back into the couch, and looked around at the pictures of him and Kate. Chuckling he walked over to one. It showed him playing pool with her; well actually he was teaching her how to play pool. They were both smiling as Kate attempted to hit the ball. He smiled softly at the memory. They had so many good times together, but it was a shame that the bad ones out weighed the good ones.

Turning his head at the sound of his ringing phone, his heart leapt. It had to be Kate apologizing for the things she had said. He would have the chance to talk to her and possibly work things out. "Kate?" he asked immediately after placing the phone to his ear.

"Um, no it's Skye," she spoke softly, her voice unsure. Pogue ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His hopes of talking to Kate were crushed. They were done, finished.

"Sorry Skye, I thought you were someone else," he apologized quickly. He heard her sigh in relief.

"I kind of got your number off Sarah, I hope its okay that I called," she stammered. Pogue smiled at the uncertainty of herself, such a contrast to Kate.

"Its fine Skye, what's up?" he asked politely. He heard her take in a breath and wondered what could be so important that she ring him at such an early hour.

"I was just wondering if your offer was still open?"

* * *

I Had a lot of trouble with this chapter because i didnt want to make it seem forced, i really wanted it to eb natural, like this could have actually happend in the film. From watching the film many times, i really did coem to the conclusion that despire there long history together both Pogue and Kate were drifting apart, Kate herself saying maybe it was time for something new, and hinting at something mroe with Chase.

So i hoep i did both the charectors justice, and that yuo all enjoyed this chapter, once again this wouldnt have been possible without Erica who really helped make this chapter pop.


	7. Chapter 7

Im glad that so many people thought that i pulled of the whole break up thing betwen Kate and Pogue i was so worried that i wasnt going to do it justic. And i was also glad that people agreed with me over them two breaking up i was quiet worried people would yell at me.

This is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter six

Out of the Water

Sarah lifted her gaze from her homework, she watched as Kate stormed over to the her own bed, slamming down her phone and bag onto her bed side table. Letting out a tired sigh Sarah closed the book she was studying from and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet touching the soft carpet.

"I take it your date didn't go very well?" Sarah questioned eying her friend with curiosity and concern. Kate turned her gaze onto her, her eyes rimmed with makeup, her eyes red and puffy. Shaking her head she looked around the room desperately before sitting down on her bed.

"it didn't go at all, he wasn't even there" She sobbed looking over at her friend. Sarah raised her brow in shock, she knew Pogue as bout as well as Caleb, and she couldn't believe that he would stand her up.

"What happened?" She questioned moving away from her own bed and going to sit at the side of Kate, her arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"He was with her, he didn't admit it but I no that's why he blew me of" Kate lifted her gaze and looked up to the ceiling, willing herself not to break down and cry, he hadn't given her a second thought so why should she even bother crying over him.

Shaking her head she turned her gaze over to Sarah, begging her silently to tell her that it wasn't happening, that everything was going to be ok, that it was al in her head. Sighing she bit her lip and allowed the sob to escape her throat.

"Kate what is it, this is more then him missing a date, his a guy they never remember anniversary's" Sarah whispered softly trying to comfort her friend. Kate lifted her gaze and nodded her head numbly, wiping her hand over her eyes she sighed in frustration and pain.

"He broke up with me" She replied softly forcing Sarah to strain to hear her. Sarah raised her brow in shock, what ever it was she had expected to heat it wasn't that. She knew Pogue and her where having problems, but she knew Pogue loved her and she didn't expect him to actually break up with her.

Kate quickly stepped away from the bed, Sarah's arm falling to her side, she stalked to the opposite side of the room heading to the pictures of her and Pogue. Shaking her head in anger, she swiped the pictures onto the floor. Sarah gasped in shock and rushed over to her friend, grabbing hold of her arms and forcing her to look at her.

"How could he do this to me ? After everything we've been through, with her of all people?" Kate spat her eyes swimming with pain as she looked at her friend. Sarah allowed her hands to drop to her side, her eyes wide, her brow furrowed in confusion, Kate had really lost her.

"Kate what are you talking about?" She questioned in confusion. Kate scoffed, and shook her head, dropping her gaze she stared at all the pictures that were now scattered across the floor in font of her.

"Skye, he blew me of for her, I told you there was something going on" Sarah shook her head in frustration and backed away from her friend.

"Kate how many times are you going to have to be told that Pogue is not cheating on you, he loves you ok, but can you blame him, I told you this morning you were walking on a thin line, and going over there accusing him of god knows what, you just broke that line"

Kate gazed at her friend in shock, it was twice in one day that her friend had stuck up for Pogue instead of her. Shaking her head in frustration, she lowered her gaze, she couldn't believe she was being taken for a fool.

"I cant believe your sticking up for him again, I thought I was your friend" Sarah rolled her eyes in irritation but nodded her head.

"You are my friend, but can you really blame him, you are both as bad as each other, but at least he was faithful"

Kate nodded her head biting her lip she turned and headed back to her bed, grabbing hold of her bag she turned to her friend, forcing her self not to start crying again, she shook her head in disappointment, before heading towards the door, intent on leaving.

"So much for being friends" She hissed pulling open the door with anger, Sarah rolled her eyes, tired of Kate's antics.

"Kate where are you going?" Kate stopped and turned to face her, shaking her head she laughed.

"Like you even care"

* * *

Skye stared at the phone completely shocked that she had picked it up and actually phoned him, she couldn't believe it and now she was numb. She hated getting in a bath, she refused to have one, instead opting for a shower, at least in a shower she could control things, sure they still gave her the creeps, but she still had control. She had no idea how she was going to be actually able to get into a pool after a full year of avoiding it all together.

Turning away from the phone she took in a big sigh, Pogue had sounded upset on the phone, and she had offered to listen if he wanted to talk she didn't think he would accept her offer, after all they had only known each other for less then two days, why on earth would he choose to talk to her and not his friends. But to her amazement he had accepted , offering to take her for coffee before school the next morning, only if she actually went to school. Shaking her head she made her way into the living room, where her mom had proudly displayed all her pictures and trophies. Her mom had said it was there to remind her of her gift, of the things she had accomplished, but she knew it was a reminder for her mom, and a reminder to her of the one thing that had failed her when she needed it most.

Walking over to them she ran a hand over the trophy she had won the year before, it had been the last meet that her and her team had won before the accident, in fact it was the meet that they had been in the night of the accident. Turning to the picture that her mom had taken she smiled. They all looked so happy smiling, holding the trophy high in the air.

Turning her head at the sound of a knock at the door she furrowed her brow and flicked her gaze over to the clock, it was nearly two in the morning who could possibly be knocking at the door so early in the morning. Shaking her head in frustration she headed over to the door, looking through the peep whole she raised her brow, she had never seen her before in her life.

"Hey, what can I do to help you" She questioned looking at the mocha skinned girl before her. The girl faked a smile and forced herself into the house.

"Im Kate you just stole my boyfriend"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to every one who has reveiwed, and on a side note, we dont get to see the action between Kate and Skye in this chapter, but i do assure you we get to see it in upcoming chapters, around the same time we are introduced to Skyes team mates

* * *

Out of the water

Chapter 8

Pogue stared at the woman sat opposite him, this was the woman that Kate had accused him of cheating on her with, the woman wh

Pogue stared at the woman sat opposite him, this was the woman that Kate had accused him of cheating on her with, the woman who he had gone to instead of being at the apartment waiting for Kate like he should have been. Shaking his head he sighed, she was the only one he had told about the break up, and he was unsure of why he had actually told her and no one else. He guessed it had something to do with the face that he didn't really no her, and that he knew she wouldn't judge him or try and make him feel better like his friends would. Picking up the coffee in front of him he brought the scolding liquid to his lips, taking a sip he lowered the cup back to the table.

"So you broke up with her, how long have you to been together" Skye questioned her gaze settled firmly on the man in front of her. Pogue let out a breath of air and lifted his own gaze, nodding his head and removed his hands from the cup and placed them into his knee.

"Nearly three years. Things haven't been right for a while" Skye nodded her head, she had watched the break down of her parents marriage, and she knew how pain full breaks up could be, the longer you were with someone the harder it was to let go.

"So what happened?" She questioned, she knew it had to have been more then one thing that had set the break up into motion, the longer you were with someone the harder it was to say enough is enough.

"To many things?" He replied, letting out a small laugh. Running his hand through his hair he looked up at her, and smiled sadly.

"Its been bad for a year or so now, she's cheated on me a couple of times, honestly im not sure why I stayed with her after that" Skye nodded her head and stared down at her coffee cup, licking her lips she contemplated for a moment what to say, she didn't want to offend the man in front of her, after all she barley knew him and he was baring his soul to her.

"She came to see me last night" Pogue raised his brown in shock, he knew Kate had been angry when he had broke up with her, and that she was blaming Skye for it but he really didn't think she would have gone to her house.

"Im sorry" He supplied unsure of what else he could say. Skye smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Don't sweat it, but she does seem to have gotten it into her head that there's something going on between me and you" Pogue closed his eyes and nodded his head, he knew he should have mentioned something to her last night, by the time she got to school it would be all over, and knowing Kate the way he did he was sure that she would have mentioned something about Skye, and it was unfair on her, she already had so much on her shoulders to deal with.

"It was our anniversary last night, and I kind of wasn't there, she put two and two together and came up with ten" Skye laughed and shook her head in amusement, she couldn't believe that Kate was so insecure as to think her boyfriend was cheating on her, but she knew that if a person cheated once that person would always believe that the partner was going to repay the favour, Pogue was in a loosing battle, he never stood a chance.

"You're a guy in less its tattooed to your forehead backwards your not going to remember, no guy remembers anniversaries on their own, they just don't its not in their nature." Skye's eyes twinkled in amusement and Pogue nodded his head in agreement, he couldn't remember the last anniversary that he had remembered.

"Try explaining that to her, all she's bothered about is that I was with someone else that was female when I was meant to be with her." Skye nodded her head in understanding she knew where Kate was coming from, she would have been the same if her boyfriend had stood her up for someone else.

"Im not saying Kate was right for accusing you, but I do understand where she is coming from. You need to talk to her one on one, let her know exactly what's going through her head, explain to her, if she doesn't want to know you cant say you didn't try, you need to be the bigger person and talk to her"

Pogue sighed and stared out of the café's window, that was one conversation he wasn't looking forward to, things had changed so much between him and Kate that he barley knew who she was any more. She was just do different, they both were, he knew there was more to it then just Chase, things had been wrong before he ever stepped on the scene, and he knew that a talk would lead to some home truths for both of them.

"Shit, we're going to be late for school we should get going" Skye bit her lip in aspiration and licked her lips, she had promised she would go to school if he talked to her and she didn't feel like going back on her promise, but she really didn't think she could face going back to school, it was all to much, people looking at her as if she was some sort of monster, the whispers behind her back, the looks.

"Your not telling me your afraid of some high school kids now are you" Pogue cracked a smile not wanting it to sound as harsh as it had come out. Skye raised her brow her smile lightening up in a smile.

"I would rather face a horde of lions then school children, there mean and unforgiving" Skye heaved out a sigh and lowered her gaze, she knew how cowardly she sounded, but she had been through it before, and she couldn't face it again.

"You cant let fear rule your life, you let the fear of going back to school, then your going to let it rule your life and you will never get back into the water, and I know that isn't want you want. I know you want to get into the water one day" Skye slowly lifted her gaze, her eyes welling with emotion as she looked at him. Nodding her head slowly she smiled and drank the reminder of her coffee, squinting as the cold liquid went down her throat.

"You want a ride" He questioned removing himself from the table. Skye laughed and pushed herself away from the table, shaking her head she gathered her bag.

"Nah im good, that's one fear im not willing to get over"

* * *

"Im worried about Kate, she was so angry when she left and she didn't come back to the dorm room last night" Sarah gazed up at Caleb, worry twinkling in her eyes, Caleb turned his head, taking his eyes from the road for a moment. Biting his lip he turned his gaze back to the road, and placed his hand onto her knee.

"Im sure she's going to be fine, Kate's hard headed always has been, this isn't the first time that her and Pogue had fought" Caleb supplied trying to lessen the worry that his girlfriend was feeling. Sarah nodded her and sighed, turning her blue eyes onto him she smiled.

"But it's the first time that he's meant it" Caleb nodded his head and gave her leg a delicate squeeze, he had been shocked when Sarah had told him about the break up, and slightly hurt that Pogue hadn't told him himself. Pulling the car to a stop he turned to face his girlfriend and smiled, pulling her to him she placed a kiss to her lips.

"She's going to be ok, things are going to be ok" Sarah nodded her head not quiet believing what he was saying, she knew things were going to be less then all right.

"Things are just going to be weird now" Caleb shook his head and laughed.

"Not really, think about it Kate's hardly around these days any way" Pushing open the car doors both Sarah and Caleb exited the car.

"Well I can guarantee you one thing" Caleb raised his brow and looked over at his girlfriend

"This day is going to be interesting"


	9. Chapter 9

Ok people this is just a filler chapter, before the real fun starts hope you enjoy and thanks for the reveiws

* * *

Out of the Water

The corridor was flooded with students, as they milled about, moving from class rooms and their lockers. Conversation after conversation drained into one, and you couldn't make out what was being said innless you was apart of the conversation, but Skye didn't have to be apart of any of the conversations to no what they were talking about. It had been the same since she had entered the school with the sons that morning. Their heads had bet to the person at the side of them, their hurried whispers making their way to her ears, they didn't even try and mask what they were whispering about.

Sighing she stood in front of her locker and dialled in her combination, placing her books into it she took in a breath, trying to compose herself for the experience that was going to be dinner. She knew it wasn't going to be fun, all of the students in one place, whispering, talking, laughing, and pointing. It was her old school all over again she had wanted to leave it all behind, but she was slowly realizing that she couldn't run far enough away from it, it was always going to follow her.

"Ahem" A voice cleared at her side and she sighed, this was more then likely another student who wanted to ask her if it was true did she really kill her team. Shaking her head she slammed her locker and turned to face.

"Kate I really do not want a repeat performance of last night" Kate nodded her head, pulling a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Erm I no I was out of line" Skye chuckled raising a shocked and amused brow; she nodded her head and pulled her bag closer to her body. Leaning her side against the locker she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Out of line, you had me pinned against the wall and threatened to beat the crap out of me if I went near Pogue again. Im not going to justify myself to you Kate, but I will tell you again, there is nothing going on with me and Pogue"

Skye went to leave turning her back onto Kate, and eyeing the hallway that she knew would take her to the dinner. She heard Kate sigh and stopped herself from moving; taking in a deep breath she turned to face her.

"I wanted to apologise, I was upset and I should have never taken it out on you" Kate took in a deep breath, biting her lower lip she stared nervously at the woman in front of her, shaking her head she lowered her gaze, only to lift it moments later.

"I know Pogue would never cheat on me, and I never should have done what I did. I just couldn't believe it was finally over"

Skye laughed, unable to believe that the girl in front of her was the same person who had threatened her with bodily home only hours ago. Contemplating what to say she averted her gaze, she made her nervous and she really didn't want to stay there much longer.

"Pain makes us do stupid things, it isn't me you should be talking to Kate, you and Pogue were together for a long time, at least you can do is save a friendship, talk to him, your might be surprised at what you hear"

The conversation in the dineing room quietened before stopping altogether, all eyes were on Skye and she felt her heart quicken, biting her lip she sighed, the silence quickly ended as every one quickly turned to their partners and once again began talking in hurried whispers. Shaking her head in annoyance she looked around the dining room, it was the first time she had been in here, and didn't no where the food counter was. Spotting it in the corner she made her way over to it, catching bits of conversation as she did so.

"You hear Pogue and Kate broke up, and she's the cause of it" Skye rolled her eyes, Pogue had warned her about that.

"She was nearly twice over the limit"

"Fell to sleep at the wheel"

"Didn't even try and help them"

"Her entire team died because of her"

Skye lifted her head as she joined the queue, she had been through this all before, the taunts, but here it was even worse, she didn't no any of these people and they were all judging her just because of something Kira had thought was information that needed to be shared. Forcing down the tears, she held her hand over her mouth, exhaling she tried to stop the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. Grabbing a sandwich she knew she wasn't going to eat, she quickly passed the money to the woman in front of her. Turning she faced the room once more, this time looking at it through burly eyes, all the tables were full and she knew that she wasn't going to be welcome at any of them. A hand snaked around her waist and she turned her head, trying to see who was guiding her towards the corner.

"We got a spare seat" Skye stared at the guy in front of her with a raised brow, she didn't recognise him, but she recognised at least some of the people at the table he was leading her to.

"Im Tyler" Skye raised her head in recognition, she remembered Pogue mentioning his name when he had been introducing them her first day in class.

"Skye" Tyler nodded her head and gestured to a seat at the side of a blonde she remembered to be Reid.

"We no, so your second day been tough" He questioned knowing the answer already, but at a lose for what else he could ask her. Skye turned her tear filled eyes on him and nodded her head slowly. Tyler smiled in sympathy and sighed, people really could be harsh, especially when it was about other people.

"You can say that, ever since Kira handed out them flyers, and you and Kate broke up" Pogue nodded his head and turned his gaze onto the fries.

"Speaking of Kate I bumped into her before I came here" She said smiling over at him, Pogue lifted his gaze and looked up at her.

"She wanted to apologise, I told her to come and talk to you" Pogue sighed and nodded his head, he was still contemplating talking to her himself, but really couldn't bring himself round to do it. Things were still difficult as they were, it was hard thinking about her, and seeing her pass him in the corridor, let alone sitting and talking to her.

Sarah smiled over at Skye, she seemed really nice, and considering everything that she had been through she was still trying to help Pogue get through his break up. She was disappointed the way things had turned out, and had grown away from Kate since the incident with Chase, and she knew the break up was just going to make it even harder.

"So Skye, I mean I no Kira is a bitch and all, and would do anything to ya no get attention from the population of Spencer, but it seems low even for her"

Skye turned her attention from Pogue and placed her gaze on Sarah, she nodded her head and smiled slowly, she knew Kira, had done since she had been in diapers, and she had always been the same, she hadn't expected anything less from Kira then what she got..

"Erm, when Kira's parents split up her and her parents were separated, Kira stayed with her mom and her sister stayed with her dad in Boston," Skye took in a breath memories coming back to her, she sighed and shook them away,

"Kira's sister was on my team, she died in the accident"


	10. real chapter ten

Im so sorry that i havent updated this story sooner but as most of you no, ive had trouble with my usb stick, which had all my data on, so i had to print it out and then redo it on to my dads computer. The next chapter will but up the second ive updated my other fan fiction. Thank you so much for your patience hope this chapter is ok for you all.

* * *

Out of the Water

Chapter Nine

"So swim last lesson of the day" Pogue said turning his head in the direction of the girl at his side, he heard her inhale and smiled, shaking his head he turned his attention back onto the teacher at the front of the class.

"Erm I dunno" Skye answered honestly, gazing at him through the corner of her eye, she knew that she had promised that she would go if he talked to her about his break up with Kate, but she honestly didn't think she could face it, didn't no if she wanted to face it.

"You did promise" He pushed, throwing her a pointed look. Skye nodded her head; biting down on her lower lip she threw his own look back at him. Shaking his head he looked down at his notes, furrowing his brow he took in a breath, he had said he wanted to help her get back in the water, but he didn't think forcing her head first was going to do the trick; he needed to guide her back in gradually.

"Ok fine, ill talk to the coach, see if he cant give you a couple of weeks before he puts you back in the water, but you have to at least come to the lesson and sit in the bleachers" Skye looked at him her brow raised and nodded her head.

"Guess I can do that" She replied turning her attention to the teacher who was droning on about something to do with electrodes or something stupid, shaking her head she lowered her gaze to the text book in front of her, trying to figure out what they were meant to be doing.

"Do you have any idea what we're meant to be doing?" She questioned Pogue, lifting her gaze so she was looking at the side of his face. He shook his head laughing turning his own gaze to the text book, and shrugged his shoulders once more.

"Not a clue" He replied with a none interested look on his face.

* * *

"Yo Caleb ya think you can have a word with Coach, give Skye some time before she gets back in the water" Caleb turned from his locker so he could face his best friend; he raised his brow in interest.

"What's up with you and Skye?" He questioned pulling of his crisp white shirt and placing it into his locker. Pogue followed suit shaking his head at the intrigue in his friend's voice. Leaning his side against the cold metal he eyed his friend.

"I told her I wanted to help her get back in the water" He replied honestly, no sense in lying to his friend, he would find out eventually any way. He pulled of his trousers stepping quickly into his trunks; taking in a deep breath her pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest.

"You sure that's all it is?" Caleb questioned lifting his brow in question, he knew his friend better then any way, sometimes even better then he knew himself, and he could tell that he was feeling more then he was actually letting on. Pogue raised his brow in shock, he couldn't believe what Caleb was suggesting, not after he had only just broken up with Kate, the spark may have not been there any more, but he still cared deeply for her, and it still hurt him to even look at her, it had only after all be two days.

"You've been talking to Kate haven't you, look man there is nothing going on between me and Skye, right now she needs a friend, and right now the only people willing to give her a chance are us four and Sarah"

Caleb nodded his head, he knew exactly what he was talking about, he had been in the hallways when Skye walked down them, the hush that would follow, before the conversations would start up again, hurried whispers, pointed stares. He didn't think it was right, people were judging her before they even knew her, but he knew that by just the sons being around her then maybe people were going to see that it wasn't ok. Sometimes popularity really did have its pluses, and as soon as people realized that she was friends with them, then the whispers would die down, and stop.

"Actually I was talking to Sarah, she's worried about Kate, and they were talking and Kate mentions the fight and Skye" Pogue nodded his head, he knew it was going to happen, as long as Kate didn't come out the bad guy then she didn't care who it hurt in the process.

"There isn't anything there man, I just think she needs a shoulder, and right now ive told her im that shoulder. People what to talk there going to whether we give them a reason to or not, its life" Replied Pogue slightly annoyed that people just couldn't leave them alone, and had to think the worst. He had given three years of his life, had giver her all the love he could give, and he couldn't believe let alone Kate could think he would move on so easily.

"Ill talk to coach see what I can do"

* * *

"How you holding up?" Tyler questioned walking over to Skye who was stood against the wall staring over at the blue water in front of her. Diverting her gaze she allowed her blue eyes to settle onto Tyler, she smiled kindly in his direction and took in a deep breath.

"Err good I guess" She replied laughing nervously, she licked her lips and furrowed her brow; shaking her head she turned to face Tyler.

"Actually im not doing so great, I didn't think standing this close would have me so shaky" Tyler nodded his head and placed a hand onto her shoulder, she jumped slightly at his contact, her gaze floating over to Tyler.

"Come on, lets go sit on the bleachers, im not up for a while" Skye nodded gratefully, Pogue had said he would be with her, but the coach had called him up first, and it had left her stood alone and left to her own devices.

"So how are you liking Spencer so far?" Tyler questioned, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of his question. He turned his body to face hers, waiting for her to answer, he could see her contemplating answering him.

"Its been ok I guess, I mean apart from the obvious, but it's a really great school" Tyler nodded his head, he remembered what it was like to be on the receiving end of peoples snide comments, just because they had nothing better to do.

"Well its going to get better, something's bound to come along and then there all going to forget about it" Skye nodded her head, she knew the drill it was the same no matter what school you went to.

"Not if Kira has anything to do with it" She muttered, her eyes widening as she saw her enter the gum area. She shook her head as Kira's gaze locked directly onto hers and a wicked smirk spread across her face; she turned to whisper something to her friends before making their way over to them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss perfect." Kira hissed stopping directly in front of them. Skye shook her head, letting out a puff of air , she diverted her gaze, looking any where but at Kira, she didn't want to give her any more ammo then she already had.

"Kira back of" Tyler bit out his eyes widening in anger as he stared at the woman in front of him, he was used to dealing with her when she picked on Sarah, but this had become a new low even for her. He thought that Kira should at least be relying on Skye for support to tearing her down at every chance.

"I don't think so. So what Skye, your to good to look at me is that it" Skye shook her head, annoyed at Kira, but not really blaming her, she had to pin the blame on someone, why not the person who was driving the car. But she was tired of the hatred they seemed to share, instead of the love that it had used to be.

"No Kira" Skye replied shortly, finally lifting her gaze, she didn't want to fight; she didn't have any more fight in her. But she knew Kira, and she was going to push and push until she had what she wanted.

"You murder my sister and you can't even look me in the eye, your pathetic Skye" Kira hissed, pursing her lips. Skye sucked in a breath, shaking her head, she could feel her whole body begin to shake, she took a deep breath trying to calm her emotions, she couldn't give into what Kira wanted, she couldn't. Gathering her bag into her hands she turned to Tyler, who nodded his head in understanding.

"You need to back of and grow up Kira" Tyler hissed into her ear as he brushed past her. Kira opened her mouth in shock as she turned watching the two walk away side by side, Tyler brushing his hand against Skye's.

"You don't get to walk away from me" She shouted after her, stomping her feet as she followed them.

"She isn't going to get away with this" She hissed to her friends, they shared worried looks with each other but followed their leader.

She stormed up to the two of them and when she was in arms reach grabbed hold of Skye's arm pulling her to face her. She stared at her directly in the eye, and shook her head, her own emotions welling in her eyes as she stared at her 'friend'. She took in a breath pulling her composure back as she smirked at her. Skye sighed shaking her head, what more did she want, she couldn't do or give anything other then what she already had, she was just so tired of answering to every one who thought they knew , or had a right to bitch about her.

"You took away my sister, you took her away from me" Kira breathed out, the venom leaving her voice as she stared into the clear blue eyes of Skye. Skye nodded her head; there was nothing more she could do. Kira had finally caught her of guard, she was used to the harsh words from her, the anger and the venom, but she wasn't used to the emotion she now saw staring back at her.

"Im sorry" She replied her voice clogged with tears.

"Yea well sorry isn't good enough" She replied smirking as she pushed her backwards.

Skye's eyes widened as she realized of what was about to happen took over her, she didn't have time to react nor do anything other then give a small squeak as she fell backwards. The cold water hitting her back with force, her body being completely submerged with the icy water.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reveiws, i hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Out of the Water

Chapter Eleven

"_Nevaeh would you stop jeez" Skye laughed lifting her gaze from the road in front of her so she could eye her friend sat in the back seat. The brunette shook her head, smiling in amusement, sticking out her tongue, she giggled, leaning over so she was leaning into her friend and fellow team mate Rose. They had just won state for the third year running, narrowly beating Spencer's female team. They were good, but Red Ridge was better. Skye rolled her eyes smiling widely, they all had a reason to celebrate, one more win like that and they were heading all the way to the top._

"_We so kicked ass woo" Misha shouted holding up her hands as she giggled along with the rest of the team, she leant into. She leant in Nevaeh giggling as she took a large drink from the vodka bottle. They had just left the after party celebrating yet another win, booze, boys and sex. But apparently the fun hadn't stayed at the party; they had grabbed a couple of bottles and insisted on drinking them on the way back._

"_Come on Skye stop being such a baby one drink wont hurt you" She lifted her gaze into the rear view mirror to see Rose blow a strand of blonde hair from her face. Skye just shook her head her grip on the wheel increasing. Out of all five of them Rose was the one who liked to mess with the rules, drinking, boys and sex, and not always in that order, in fact nine out of ten times it was at the same time If Skye hadn't stopped hurt Rose would have been driving home despite the amount of alcohol she had consumed._

"_No way Rose im driving" Skye insisted shaking her head at the thought, sure she liked to celebrate after a victory, but every year one of them was the designated driver, and this year it happened to be her. She absolutely refused to drink and drive at the same time. _

"_Lay of Rose" Elisha insisted twisting in the front seat and eyeing her friend, the blonde just shook her head sticking out her tongue._

"_Yea were nearly back at the dorms any way, we can all get shit faced once we're back" Skye nodded her head, winking at the brunette friend seated at her side. Elisha nodded her head in understanding, she knew none of them liked not being able to drink after a win, but it was just something one of them had to do._

_They drove in silence for a couple of minuets, save the occasional giggle from Nevaeh and Rose, and muttered whispers between the to. She didn't no about getting back to the dorms and drinking, all she wanted to do was tuck herself into bed and sleep for a week._

"_Skye open the roof" Skye lifted her gaze eying Nevaeh with a raised brow, she really did come up with some wacky ideas, that or she was about to puke her guts up._

"_If you're going to puke then im pulling over" Nevaeh giggled shaking her head, she pushed herself forward so she was leaning through the gap between the two front seats._

"_Spencer's swim bus is behind us" Nevaeh smiled giggling at the thought. Skye raised her brow wondering what on earth the brunette had in mind._

"_Just slow down and pull into the other lane so we can come up their side" Skye turned her head slightly, eying her friend as if she had grown a second head._

"_It's a deserted road you'll be fine, and if something does come up the other end then just put your foot down and get back in front of them" Skye took in a deep breath looking over at Misha who shrugged her shoulders, nodding her head a smile on her face._

"_Might as well have some fun on the ride back" She said nodding her head in agreement with her friend. Nevaeh squealed in excitement moving backwards and finding her footing so she could stand with her body and head out of the roof._

_The car levelled alongside the bus, sleeping heads and talking faces came into view, Nevaeh smirked in amusement before lifting her top. She saw a blonde haired boy smirk, opening the window closet to him and wolf whistle, she giggled blowing him a kiss. Winking at the boys she blew one last kiss before lowering her top and snaking her body back into the car._

"_Ok im done lets blow these suckers" Skye nodded her head rolling her eyes at her friends antics, shifting the car into the correct gear she placed her foot to floor, the car shooting forwards, the wheel turning and putting the car back into the correct lane._

_They had been driving for nearly an hour when it happened, she couldn't remember what happened, she was talking to her friend at the side, her gaze of the road for a moment, when the car went into a skid, she attempted to righten it, her eyes landing onto a startled animal that was in the direct path of the car, she swerved in the other direction, not being able to get the car under control, the railings coming into view and beyond that the river._

_She heard metal creak under metal, glass smashing as it hit the water, screams of terror as Nevaeh was ejected from her seat, her body crashing through the window. Pain engulfed her body, fear over taking her, terror as the water covered her body._

* * *

"I got ya Skye", stop fighting ive got you" Tyler said pulling her to the surface of the water, her hair was mattered to her head, her clothes stuck to her quivering body. Her breaths leaving her mouth in quick bursts of panic as she fought against his hold.

"Skye you need to calm down ive got you" He whispered gently into her ear, smoothing her hair out of her face. He could feel her shivering against his body.

He couldn't actually believe Kira had actually pushed her in the pool, he had been stood right at her side, had seen the evil look pass over her face but he didn't think she would do anything as vindictive as she had just done. Pogue swam to his side, he had been stood with Caleb and Reid when they had heard the shouting, he had seen what happened as his heart had stopped; his body had hit the water seconds after Tyler had hit the water.

"You're a manipulative bitch you no that" He heard Sarah shouting, he shook his head, Pogue helping pull Skye to the side.

"I got her" Caleb said placing his hands under her arms and pulling her to the side of the pool. He pulled her to his chest watching as his friends pulled themselves from the water. She was shaking like a leaf against his body, he could feel her sobs against his chest. He turned angry eyes onto Kira and shook his head, he couldn't believe her.

"She ok man?" Pogue questioned kneeling down at his friends side, his eyes full of concern as he took in her form. Caleb lifted his head, shrugging his shoulders slightly, she hadn't moved from her position, although her sobs had succeeded slightly.

"Physically she's going to be fine, mentally is another story" Caleb shrugged his shoulders looking down at the shaking woman, he knew what was Pogue had been like after his car accident when he had been 14, and he knew this was going to be just the same if not worst, thanks to Kira.

"Towels" Reid said slipping to the floor at their side, handing Caleb a couple of towels. Pogue grabbed a couple of towels from his hands and helped wrap them around her body.

"We should get her out of here" Reid suggested seeing the crowd that they had drawn.

"Come on lets get you warmed up" Sarah followed behind them closely stepping to her boyfriends side she smiled up at him and took Skye by the arm gently.

"Ill take her" She said smiling, Pogue and Caleb nodded their head and watched as she lead Skye into the female locker room.

"I can't believe Kira was such a bitch" Tyler hissed clenching his hands at his sides. He knew what Kira was like, knew she was a horrible person, but he just couldn't wrap his head around it. Pogue nodded his head in agreement, she was doing so well, she had actually told him she would get back in the water, and now, now that was completely ruined.

"She may have lost her sister, but its just wrong" Caleb patted Tyler on the back.

"She's going to been to talk to someone" Caleb said turning to his friend, Pogue nodded his head, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Ill do it" Tyler said turning his gaze onto his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the huge response to the last chapter, I really like this chapter, its sweet, and heart wrenching well I think so any way. Please let me know what you al think, and thank you to all that have reviewed.

* * *

Out of the Water

Chapter 12

Tyler pushed open the door to the female locker rooms, poking his head around the gap he had created. He kept his eyes closed waiting for Sarah to give him the ok, he wasn't sure why he wanted to make sure that Skye was ok or not, it was Pogue's job after all, but there was just something about the brunette, and the way that people treated her, that made his blood boil.

"It's ok Tyler" Tyler opened his eyes and looked over in the direction that Sarah's voice had come from. He chanced a glance at Skye and shook his head sadly; she was leant against the cool metal of the lockers, her legs drawn into her and her eyes closed.

Stepping into the room he smiled over at Sarah who retuned it with her own, flicking her own gaze over to Skye she stood from the bench and headed over to Tyler stopping in front of him.

"Ive dried her up best I can, she isn't saying anything" She said with a small sigh, she looked up at Tyler and gave a pained smile.

"Good look" She said softly touching his shoulder as she walked past him. She hesitated at the doorway giving the small huddled figure that was Skye one last glance. Realizing that she had done all she could she pulled open the locker room door and pulled it closed with a soft click.

Tyler stood in the middle of the room for a moment, his hands shoved uncomfortably in his pockets. He didn't no what he could do or say that Sarah obviously hadn't already done. Gazing around the room he finally looked back at Skye. Sucking in a breath he made his way over to her, seating himself down on the bench at her side. He stared at the wall opposite him, trying to think of something he could say or do that would make things ok.

"You don't need to say anything, you don't need to talk, I just need to no your ok" He finally said. He knew that getting her to talk wasn't going to be a good idea, if she didn't want to relive it then forcing her to do so was just going to make the situation worse. He watched her for a moment; trying to determine any movement that would let him no she had at least heard him.

She finally opened her eyes, she didn't move, just opened her eyes, blinking for a few brief moments before slowly turned her head so she was looking at him. She titled her head, her brows furrowing as she took in his naked torso, water still dripping from his body, droplets of water dripping from his wet hair.

"I can't even remember what happened" She spoke softly, her eyes wide with pain as she continued to stare at him. He could see tears well in her eyes and felt his heart break for her, she looked so pained and lost, so small and timid, shaking his head he continued to look at her. Speaking now would only make her shut back down, and then only god knew when she would open up again.

" I remember the car going through the barrier, I remember the water rushing towards us" She took in a gasped breath, a sob broken sob escaping her mouth, her eyes scrunching shut as the memories assaulted her. She shook her head, forcing her body further against the lockers.

Tyler watched her his brow furrowed in hurt, he inched closer towards her, but shook his head, he didn't want to freak her out, didn't want her to shut back down. Biting his lip he forced his heart to slow. His eyes sparkled as he continued to look at her, and he waited patiently for her to continue, what ever it was she had forced herself to keep for so long.

"Nevaeh wasn't wearing her belt, and I remember her going through the window, I remember my belt, it was stuck, and I couldn't get the door open. I don't know how I did, I just I no I did. The police said" She stopped, her chest heaving, she opened her tear filled eyes and looked over at him.

Tyler shook his head; his own tears sparkling with her pain, moving himself forward he took hold of her waist gently. Swinging his left leg over the bench so he was straddling it, he pulled her back to his chest. His head resting on top of hers. He could feel her shivering at his touch, the silent sobs that were racking through her body, he forced his eyes closed in anger, and taking in a couple of deep breaths of his own he calmed his breathing.

"What did they say?" Tyler questioned softly, he heard her intake of breath and cursed himself.

"I was dead for nearly ten minuets, when they pulled me out of the water I wasn't breathing" Skye's voice had lost all emotion, and Tyler looked around the room, he didn't no what to do, he really didn't, how could you help someone who was in so much pain. Squeezing her tighter to his body, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head nestling into her neck.

"Did you ever tell Kira, maybe she wouldn't loath you so much" He felt her shake her head against his chest, and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It wouldn't have helped, they al look at me for the person who killed their entire swim team. If they knew I nearly died trying to save them, it wouldn't help, it wouldn't stop the whispers, it would just make them worse."

She gave a forced laugh, and Tyler nodded his head in understanding, he knew where she was coming from.

"'O there goes the person who killed her team, she nearly died boo who" She shook her head again, before resting it against his chest, her eyes falling closed as she walked at keeping her emotions under check.

She couldn't believe that he was being so kind to her, it was so confusing, first Pogue went out of his way to help her, and now Tyler as well, they didn't even no her, and yet they were doing everything they could to help her.

"Tyler, why are you being so kind to me. You don't even know me and you're going out of your way to help me" Tyler smiled against the top of her head, moving away from her, he turned her so she was looking directly at him, he smiled, bringing his hand up to touch her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her cheek bone he gave her a soft genuine smile.

"Because every one deserves a second chance"

* * *

Ok guys im having trouble with the paring of this story, when I started writing it, it was meant to be Pogue Skye, but as ive started writing it, I feel like there isn't chemistry there other then the friendship kind. And now Tyler has been brought in, and im on a huge Tyler mode, there just seems to be something more there. Please let me no what you would all like to see, I have some ideas of how I could play this.

I could have maybe Skye and Tyler have sort of a romance thing going on which causes Pogue to see that maybe there's more there then he thought.

Or I could continue doing what I want, and develop a strong relationship between her and Pogue and Tyler, and have Tyler romantically evolved with her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow is all I can really say people 14 reviews for just the last chapter alone, thank you all so much, I never thought I would get that response it's been amazing, and I keep getting to reviewers every day so I must be doing something right. As for the results of the question, well it didn't really help lol, but here are the results._

**Pogue - 6 **

**Tyler - 7**

**Reid - 1 **

_I think I have an idea of what im going to do, so yes I am going to do a Tyler Skye romance, and im going to ask you all just to keep dropping me little bits you no letting me no if you still want her and Pogue, or now you have read the Skye Tyler you want them to stay together. Don't worry nothing is set in stone just yet, every thing can change, if you notice with my writing I always make sure this is chemistry between the two people I no my reviewers are rooting for that way if I have to change I can and it doesn't look forced. _

_

* * *

_

**Out of the Water **

**Chapter 13 **

It had been nearly an hour since Tyler had walked into the female locker rooms to deal with Skye; Sarah had walked out looking dejected, her face sallow as she had turned to Pogue and shook her head. She sighed to herself softly walking over to Caleb and placing her head onto his shoulder, Caleb smiled at her affection, but knew she was in pain, wrapping his arms around her waist he held her tight to his chest.

"She looked so lost" She whispered against his skin, not caring that he to was still wet from holding Skye to his body, and that she to was getting wet. Caleb lifted his gaze looking up at Pogue and gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's going to be ok" He whispered into her hair, rubbing circles into her back and placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. He felt her move under his touch, turning so she was at his side, tucking under his arm, as she looked over at Pogue and Reid.

"All she wanted to do was get on with her life" She bit out, clenching her fists at her side, she remembered what kira had been like with her when she had forced come to school, and the only reason for being mean to her was because she had a thing for Caleb and he had, had only eyes for her.

"Maybe it was stupid for me to expect her to get back into the water" Pogue mused running a hand through his hair, he pulled it away from his face, quickly wrapping into the bobble he always had around his wrist for after practice.

"At the end of the day she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't want the help" Reid said clapping his friend on the back. Pogue turned to Reid his brow raised, it was unlike Reid to speak up for any one other then himself, and his brothers, it was more unexpected for it to be for a woman.

"Hey I have a heart to you no" Reid said holding a hand over his heart, throwing Pogue a pouty look. Sarah and Caleb shared looks with Pogue each of them trying to contain their laughter, they shook there heads at him, finally giving into the impulse and bursting into a fit of laughter.

Reid nodded his head smiling as he dropped his hand to his side; it was what he was good at, making people laugh when their heads were far from happy thoughts. He hated to see sad faces, or any sort of pain, especially from his friends. It was only them that ever saw anything other then the bad boy persona he let every one else see. Sighing he flipped his gaze over to the female locker room, Tyler and Skye were going to have to hurry up, or they were going to be surrounded by the entire female swim team.

"Look at this girls, apparently we weren't the only one who enjoyed that little stunt" Kira smirked stopping in front of the sons and Sarah, she smirked laughing along with her small group of friends, her arms folded arrogantly across her chest.

Caleb felt Sarah tense under his arms and tightened his own grip around her waist, he quickly flicked his gaze over to Pogue who had gone white, his hands clenched at his side, he could clearly see that they were shaking, he shook his head, he knew Kira had just hit a sore spot, and by the smirk on Kira's face he knew she knew it as well.

"You no Kira we all knew you were a bitch and all but you need to get over your self" Reid spat out stepping in front of his friend, placing a calming hand onto his shoulder, he knew Pogue had a short fuse when it came to those that he cared about, but he knew he would never lash out at a female, but he could feel the anger radiating from him and knew that something had to be done.

Kira stepped back in shock, outrage from the sons had become almost the norm for her, but they were actually protecting the bitch, she was nothing more then a, she shook her head huffing and stamping her foot on to the tiles.

"You lost a sister Kira and no one could possibly no how that feels, but lashing out at Skye, making her feel like shit every day of her life just because you are isn't going to bring her back, it just makes you look like a pathetic child who lost her favourite toy. Maybe if you stood back and took a long hard look in the mirror you would see the same pain on her face"

Caleb spoke softly looking over at Kira, he knew that she had a heart somewhere under that exterior she put on for every one, he could see the pain in her eyes, she wasn't so good at masking that no matter how hard she tried. Yelling and shouting wasn't going to solve anything, it would more then likely make it worse, after all Kira was Kira, and what she wanted she got. She needed to see that what she was doing wasn't making anything better, her sister was still gone, and Skye was still alive, and no matter how many vile words came from her mouth it would never change.

Kira lifted her chin defiantly, her own hands forming into balls at her side; they were quivering under the force of emotions that had suddenly overwhelmed her. She was used to angry words coming from their mouths, especially Caleb, but for something soft spoken and almost caring. Shaking her head she quickly stamped her foot and twisted on the spot, looking at her poesy she side, and took in a deep breath, she was not going to cry in front of these people, she was not.

"Where out of here" She muttered walking away from the group, she snapped open the door and slammed it shut.

Pogue turned to Caleb his brow raised in confusion and amusement, in his entire time of knowing Kira he had never seen her lost for words, nor had he seen that sort of emotion running across her face. Caleb nodded smiling at his friend, turning his head he placed a kiss onto the top of his girlfriends head, he heard her intake of breath and smiled.

"Well that was new" Reid mussed, his arms folded across his pale naked torso, his fingers touching his bottom lip as he eyed the placed Kira had stormed.

"She just needs a look at reality, she hasn't dealt with her death" Caleb replied, out of them all he was probably the only one who knew what she was talking about. It hadn't been long since his father had died, and he had been the same, he didn't talk about it, and he didn't face it, it had only been when he had so nearly given into the new power that coursed through his veins did he realize he needed help, and it was something he struggled with every day since.

"Someone should really go see if there ok, lessons almost over" Sarah said checking the clock on the wall. She snuggled into Caleb's side before moving out from under his arm, Pogue looked over at her, and shook his head.

"Ive got it" He said, he was hurt that Tyler had been the one to go and talk to her, he had thought he had the connection with her, she had turned to him when she was hurting, he could remember their talk at the river that day, and was slightly jealous that Tyler was in their with her instead of him, annoyed at himself, that Tyler had come up with the idea before him.

* * *

Pogue knocked onto the door softly, he didn't want to interrupt anything, didn't want to frighten her into closing up again. He pushed open the door after a moment, his eyes taking in the scene in front of him. Tyler was straddling the bench, his head bent forward as he rested his head onto Skye's and Skye was leant against his torso. He let out a sigh, shaking his head softly, he didn't want to be replaced as the person she went to, he may not have known her for long, but he saw himself in her eyes, he wanted to be the one to help her, give her the same advice that the sons had given him after he had been to scared to get back into a car after his accident.

"Lesson is almost over" He whispered closing the door and walking further into the room. Tyler twisted his head and nodded his thanks, he gestured that Pogue should sit, Pogue raised his brow but did as suggested, his eyes landing onto Skye who was sleeping peacefully against Tyler.

"She wore herself out" Tyler whispered, looking at his friend. Pogue smiled as he took in her appearance, she had makeup stains under her eyes, and her hair was beginning to dry into soft waves. Seating himself down on the bench he sighed, she looked beautiful and so peaceful.

"Kira really messed her up man" Tyler spoke lifting his clear blue eyes so he was gazing at Pogue. Pogue tore his gaze away from Skye and looked at Tyler, nodding his head, he had seen the pure look of horror and surprise when Skye had realized what was about to happen. He could feel the anger bubbling again and forced himself to calm down; he closed his eyes before opening them and turned back to Tyler.

"She's going to be ok though right?" He questioned, his throat clogged with emotion, Tyler smiled softly nodding his head.

"I think what Kira did really helped. She faced things I don't think she wanted to face" Pogue raised a brow, slightly amused at the irony of it all, Kira had done what she had done out of pure spite, she would hate it if she even thought what she had done had helped the one person she hated the most.

Tyler saw the emotions cross of Pogue's face as he took in the woman in his arms and sighed. He could see that Pogue felt for her, but he was unsure if it was just brotherly affection or something more. Pogue was so hard to read, it was amazing that he even got himself. From the second Reid had told him who she really was he had found himself intrigued by her; she was strong and brave even if she didn't think she was. She knew she was going to get stick when she came to school, yet she still came, she could have turned Pogue down and stayed afraid for the rest of her life yet she had agreed. Smiling he sighed, he wanted to get to know her more, she had already shared with him something he knew she had told know one else and it had made him feel special, worthy almost. It would just be his luck if Pogue liked her, because really what chance did he have if he did.

"Skye come on, we should get you out of here" Skye stirred in his arms, her eyes flickering against the harsh light, she groaned trying to burying her head into his arms. Tyler laughed in amusement, pulling away slightly so she would have no choice but to get up.

She finally pulled away from him, rubbing the palm of her hands against her eyes, yawning and stretching her arms over her body. She eyed Tyler her eyes narrowing in annoyance, before she realized that Pogue was in the room, she eyed him with curiosity Pogue smiled at her she looked so adorable half asleep.

"You ok?" He questioned with concern, she bit her lip looking at Tyler wondering if he had told him, Tyler shook his head slightly and Skye smiled her thanks.

"Im ok" She replied nodding her head, she bit her lip surveying the room for a moment before standing up. She turned to Tyler and Pogue waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Tyler can give you a lift home" Pogue said shooting his friend a small smile. Skye turned to him, nodding her head slowly, normally she would tell them that she could walk, but honestly she really didn't want to, she didn't want to be alone just yet.

"If Tyler's ok with it" She said looking at him with curious eyes. Tyler bit his lip, she was giving him the doe eyes and he looked away, his gaze flicking over to Pogue, it had been him after all that had brought her to their attention, it had been him to gain the connection with, it was only fair he got first dibs, no matter what.

Skye was fragile he knew that, her confession to him and proved that, it wasn't fair on her to mess her around, she trusted Pogue, he had been the one to offer her help. It wasn't fair on him to suddenly take that roll away from him. She wanted to come to him then he would gladly let her, but it was going to be her choice and not his, because if it was up to him, he would do it in an instant. Pogue was hi brother and he cared for him, he could see he cared. Shaking his head he sighed, all feelings were just going to have to seize, she was to fragile for anything other then friendship.

"Actually one of the proffers want to see me, I don't know how long its going to be, just ride with Pogue" Skye nodded her understanding smiling at him before turning blue eyes onto Pogue.

"Is that ok" She questioned, Pogue looked up at her, turning confused eyes to Tyler, he knew he didn't have a meeting with any of the proffers, he shook his head, what the hell was he up to, he thought before turning back to Skye.

"Sure thing, I rode with Caleb so you don't have to get on to the bike" Skye nodded relived.

"Well if its good with Caleb" Pogue nodded and shot one last look at Tyler before they all left the locker room.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all who has reveiwed i really am pleased at the amoubnt of people that are reading and revwing this fic,. some of you may like this chapter due to the implied paring, note nothing is set in stonjust yet im allowing my jucies to flow on the own.

* * *

Out of the water

Chapter 14

Skye watched as the scenery flew past the windows of the Mustang; it really was a beautiful car, pure power and speed. Smiling she turned to face the two other occupants of the car, Pogue and Caleb. They were both sat in the front of the car, neither of them was speaking and she had a funny niggling feeling that it had something to do with her. Shaking her head she once again turned to her so she was looking at the scenery and sighed, it really was gorgeous, nothing like the busy bustling streets of New York.

Pogue eyed the brunette in the rear view mirror and smiled to himself, she seemed so at peace as she watched the wood land areas pass by the car, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It was a refreshing thing seeing her smile; it meant that she hadn't completely given up hope of things going back to normal.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Caleb questioned upon seeing the content look on her face. Skye twisted her head, blushing slightly at being caught opening staring. She lowered her gaze laughing gently to herself.

"It really is" She replied nodding her head. Her eyes sparkled in the darkness as she eyed Caleb; she was seated in the middle of both seats so she could see both of the males clearing.

"It's so better then New York, where the only scenery, well there isn't any" Both boys laughed, they remembered what it was like from their meets. Turning to face each other they shared a small smile between themselves, each of them thinking the same thing, it was so refreshing to see her so carefree.

"Ok you two are creeping me out" She said trying to sound remotely serious, she eyed both boys individually, her brow raised in question and intrigue. Caleb and Pogue shared a small look with each other, each of them shaking their head. Pogue nodded sighing before twisting in his seat ever so slightly so he could face her better.

"It's just nice to see you smile" Pogue said looking into her eyes. Skye bit her lip smiling at him, before she lowered her gaze, she never did like being caught in an intensive eye lock. Blushing slightly she tried to think of a reply to the statement.

"Tyler helped me see that I can't keep trying to please every one. There going to judge me no matter what I do. I just have to move on, it took me a while to realize that but Kira helped me to that today, so did Tyler"

Skye lifted her gaze letting out a breath, it had been a while since she had been so open with someone, but she really did feel that she no longer had to please every one, no matter what she did, or where she went people were going to judge her, but Tyler was right, she did deserve a second chance. No matter what people said she was never going to stop feeling guilty for what had happened, they had all died, and for a moment so had she, but for some reason she had lived, and it was that, that always confused her, why did she have to live and they have to die.

"Hey you ok?" Pogue questioned with concern, she had gone quiet, her eyes misting with tears. Skye smiled at the concern in her voice, it had been a while since someone had sounded generally concerned for her, a year in fact.

"Yea. It gets to me sometimes you no, knowing that things are never going to be the same, that no matter what people are always going to blame me, that im always going to blame me"

Pogue nodded his head in understanding, even when she was smiling he could see the underling hint of guilt. He knew that she was guilty for living, guilty that she was happy and living her life, when they had lost it at a young age.

"That isn't going to change, you just have to move on" He replied with a soft smile.

Caleb glanced at his friend, who was so evolved in the woman in the back seat that he didn't even notice. Shaking his head he let out a small breath, suddenly sitting in his own car had become. He felt as if he was intruding on some private matter, but he knew if Skye didn't want him to hear any of it, she would have refused to even breach the subject. Shifting in his seat he chanced a glance in the rear view mirror, they were both giving each other intense stares, Skye blushing under Pogue's gaze, and Pogue gazing at her with confusion, and something else Caleb couldn't quiet decipher, but he was sure he knew what it was.

Caleb pulled the car to a stop his gaze wondering over the house he had pulled up outside. It wasn't big by any standards, but it looked impressive none the less, homely, something he wished he had, because he knew that no matter how much money a person had it didn't equal happiness, all he had to do was look at his own life and Skye's to prove that.

"We're here" Caleb said almost feeling guilty for breaking up what ever it was they had going on.

Skye snapped her gaze from Pogue blushing profusely and turned facing her house, smiling she bit her lip, it had been a while since someone had looked at her the way he had, she was used to people looking at her like a freak, but not the way Pogue had, hell she couldn't even decipher what look he had been giving her.

"See you at school tomorrow?" Pogue stated sitting back in the car after letting out Skye. Skye nodded her head smiling fully as she took in his features; shaking her head she turned to Caleb and smiled her thanks.

"Thanks for the lift" She said digging into her pockets as she made her way up her drive.

Caleb waited until she was in the house and door was shut behind her before pulling the car from her drive. The two boys drove in silence before Caleb turned to Pogue his brow raised in question.

"So you going to tell me what that was all about"

* * *

"Your telling me you had the opportunity to go home with Skye and you turned her down" Tyler turned his gaze onto Reid shaking his head in annoyance, trust him to see giving her a lift home as something more then it was.

"It wasn't like that Reid; I was just going to be driving her home"

Reid scoffed in amusement, he really didn't see the problem Tyler seemed to be having, he could have given a hot chick a ride home yet he turned her down. Shaking his head he sighed, sometimes he really wished he was Caleb, that way he could be giving Tyler the advice he needed instead of sitting there with his brow raised, shaking his head as he gawped at him.

"Then what's the problem here" Reid questioned.

Tyler sighed running a hand through his already messy hair, he was so confused, he had the perfect chance, and he had thrown it away to Pogue. Skye needed someone, someone to be there for her no matter what, tell that she did matter and everything was going to be ok. Shaking his head he growled to himself, why did this always happen to him. People always questioned why he didn't get the girl, it was because someone else always got them first, because he always chickened out at the last minuet.

"Because I like her" he finally replied. Reid raised brow shaking his head, he really should have seen that one coming the boy showed way to much concern for her.

"Problem being" Reid questioned again, really not seeing it, he liked her then go for it.

"Because so does Pogue"


	15. Chapter 15

Im so sorry that i havent updated soone butmy computer is being an ass, even now as i type this. So thanks for the understanding, and thnkyou to all thosethat hve reveiwed, it means a lot to me. THis chapter is mostly filler before the real funbegins, and ive preety much decided who she is going to be with , and no Dani it wont be Caleb,i like Sara

Out of the Water

Chapter 15

* * *

"Ok so I so didn't get any of that" Skye huffed throwing her pen down on the table in front of her and ran a hand through her

"Ok so I so didn't get any of that" Skye huffed throwing her pen down on the table in front of her and ran a hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face and placing it on one side of her body. She turned to Caleb shaking her head her brow raised as he watched her in amusement, he shook his head laughing slightly as he leant forward, he tilted his head as he looked at her.

"It really is simple" He assured her, Skye raised her brow in disbelief, shaking her head she sighed her gaze skimming the book in front of her.

"Maybe for you MR Smart ass, but apparently for me not so much, the teacher does no what he's talking about" Skye leant forward picking her pen up from the table; she was not going to let it beat her, no way.

"You no I wouldn't be so sure of that" Sarah said walking into the living room drinks in head, Reid and Tyler following behind her carrying bags of crisps and pop corn. Skye raised her brow in question as she tucked her legs underneath her body.

"Yea he actually said Reid was smart" Pogue spoke from his position in the chair opposite the table, Skye chuckled covering her mouth quickly and forced a cough as Reid shot her an annoyed look. She smiled weakly at him as he Reid dropped the chips onto the table, hitting Pogue's leg as he went.

"I am smart" Reid retorted plopping himself down in the chair throwing his legs up onto the table, he folded his arms behind his head throwing Caleb a pointed look, he knew how much Caleb hated him putting his feet on the table.

"What he means is when he applies himself" Caleb said smiling at Sarah as she seated herself at his side, he placed his pen onto the table, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Yea which is almost never" Tyler joined in smirking at his friend as he stared at them all with shock sparkling in his blue eyes. He huffed folding his arms across his chest, biting his lip he smirked looking over at Tyler with his brow raised.

"I do apply myself, I apply myself into making sure I get into girls pants, and actually talking to the girls that I like"

Tyler opened his mouth in shock shooting the blonde a, will you shut your mouth, look, shaking his head he folded his own arms across his chest turning his gaze away from him. he could believe he actually said that, with that stupid smug look on his face as well. Shaking his head he sighed and turned to face Skye and Caleb who was trying to help her get the math work they had been set.

"Skye you going to get this any time soon?" Pogue questioned instantly regretting it once he had asked the question, realizing how harsh it had sounded. Skye lifted her gaze from the work book shaking her head. Pogue sighed luckily she had understood what he had meant, leaning forward he smiled and closed the book.

"Well then I say we ditch the work and start on movie night" He said with a small smirk, his gaze flicking over to the TV and the pile of DVDS that each of them had brought.

"Pogue does have a wonderful point" Reid agreed unfolding his arms and finally dropped his feet from the table.

"So let's clear the table clear the floor and get the party started" Sarah laughed shaking her head in amusement, Reid always did no how to turn a simple DVD night into something more then it was. Leaning over to place a soft kiss to the side of Caleb's cheek she leant across him so she was looking at Skye.

"Lets leave the boys to set up; we can grab the rest of the things from the kitchen" Skye nodded her head in relief; she really did not want to have to look at the equations any longer. Standing from the couch she sighed and stretched out her body, she smiled over at Sarah following her into the kitchen.

* * *

"So the jumper first?" Tyler questioned leaning in front of the pile as he eyed it, it really was too big for one night, luckily they had the weekend but he really didn't think they would get through it by Monday.

"That's about the guy who can jump through things right?" Pogue questioned opening a bag of crisps and placing it into the bowel provided. Tyler twisted his head nodding it as he eyed the DVD case.

"Its meant to be good" Reid spoke from his position at the table, he was eating the crisps as Pogue placed them into the bowl, he received a glare from Pogue, grabbing a hand full of chips he jumped backwards missing the swipe from Pogue.

"You and Skye seem to be awfully close, didn't think you would move on so quickly"

Caleb shot Reid a glare shaking his head in disapproval, he knew how cut up Pogue was about Kate, even though he wasn't showing it to any one, including them, but he knew he was hurting, you didn't end a relationship of three years and not still feel it. Reid was just a dick sometimes; shaking his head he turned to Pogue trying to decipher his look.

Pogue contained the growl he felt and forced himself to stay seated, he threw Reid his own glare as he clenched his jaw.

"Not that its any of your business Garwin but I don't like Skye like that" Pogue sighed turning away from Skye, truth was he didn't no what he felt about her, she was kind sure and he felt something towards her, but he wasn't sure yet.

Tyler chanced a glance over his shoulder and he ordered the DVDS, he could see the look on Pogue's face it was the same look as it was in the locker room that day. Shaking his head he sighed, he knew he was going to have to make a move before Pogue did, because he knew if that happened then he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Im never going to get tired of seeing this kitchen" Skye said in amazement as she stared at it once more. The floor was a deep black marble, the work surface' the same, and it was huge a real kitchen if she ever saw one.

"I know what you mean, me and Caleb have been together for a while now and I still can't get used to it" She said with a small smile walking over to the kitchen side and eying all the junk food that was there.

Sarah bit her lip, grabbing hold of some coke and beer for the guys, she turned on the spot her gaze wondering over Skye in wonder. She really didn't know if asking the question she was going to ask was going to be pushing the boundaries or not, but she was dying to no.

"So you and Pogue seem close" She stared biting her lip as she looked at Skye for a reaction. Skye stopped what she was doing, placing the ice cream back in front of her with a frustrated sigh.

"I thought me and Kate got past this" She sighed turning to face Sarah who quickly shook her head, placing her own things back onto the work surface she placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Kate didn't put me up to this; I haven't spoken to her in a while. I was just you no being observant" Skye nodded her head smiling in apology, grabbing the ice cream she turned away from the kitchen side.

"He's a good guy" She replied with a small smile, Sarah raised her brow in understanding. Skye caught her gaze and shook her head in amusement; she laughed rolling her eyes in the blonde's direction.

"Not like that" She said between laughter.

"He's helped me a lot and I don't think he realizes just how much you no" Sarah nodded her head in understanding smiling at the brunette.

"He's like that, he puts others before himself, people see him as this big popular biker dude but there's more to him then that"

Skye smirked as she thought about the man in the other room, to his hair, to the smile that just touched his eyes, the corners dimpling, as his amazing abs and pecks. Blushing she shook her head and turned to Sarah.

"You're telling me" Sarah laughed hitting her in the arm playfully as she smiled at her in understanding

"So you do like him" Skye smirked over at her,

"Im not saying yes, but im not saying no either"


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter has slightly more oomph to it, we have Pogue bless his little heart confused as to what he wants, Tyler trying to make his move before he looses the girl, and Skye stuck in the middle. We have some cute moments in there two, and we sort of cement the fixed relationship in there, but like ive said before it won't be easy sailing that's for sure.

Thank you to all of you that have reviewed appreciate it so much, hope you enjoy this chapter. And for those that can tell me which film I mention in this chapter, you get a sneak peak of the next chapter, things that are going to happen ECT. I might also give you a hint to what the summary really means, because the summary is the plot for this story and is going to play a huge part later on in the story.

* * *

Out of the Water

Chapter 16

The credits rolled up on the wide screened TV and Caleb stretch shaking his head in amusement as he eyed the TV with dislike. He turned to eye his friends who were all eyeing the TV the same way as he was. Shaking his head he laughed, that was one of the worst films he had ever seen in his life.

"Did any one actually understand that?" Sarah questioned leaning forward so she could grab the bottle of coke that was placed near the edge of the table. She yawned covering her mouth and shook her body, willing herself to wake up.

"Not really no, so his mom was actually the devil?" Tyler questioned his brow furrowed as he stared at the now blank screen. He really hated films that he didn't understand, it bugged him till he either figured it out or went insane trying to.

"Yea I think so, but was it in his head and he actually killed all those people" Skye huffed placing her head into her hands, she could feel a head ache coming along, that was one film she was not going to watch any time soon, even if the main character was beyond hot.

"I don't even want to begin to think about it, so humour or horror?" Tyler questioned pushing himself from the sofa and down to the floor as he made himself across to the still gigantic stack of DVD's.

"Defiantly humour, you can't go wrong with one of those" Sarah said turning to her boyfriend who nodded his head in agreement. He smiled at her leaning down so he could place a kiss to her nose; she giggled slightly pushing him away. Caleb grinned as he eyed her; he couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten with her.

"Pogue?" Reid questioned turning to him, he was sat in the only other chair in the room, his eyes down on his phone, his brow furrowed in hurt, Reid turned his gaze onto the others as they all turned there attention on to their adrenaline junkie friend.

"Pogue?" Caleb prompted his own brow furrowed in confusion and worry. Pogue lifted his gaze flipping his phone shut and dropped it into his lap; he raised his brow as he stared at his friends.

"Huh?" He questioned shaking his head.

"Humour or Horror man" Tyler stated again, titling his head, Pogue smiled nodding his head; he shrugged his shoulders sighing slightly.

"Humour" Tyler nodded his head pulling a few DVD's from the pile, he always chose the DVD no matter what, they had all learned a long time ago that he actually chose pretty good DVD's minus a couple of times where he would chose one that was just totally confusing.

Placing the chosen DVD into the DVD player he made his way back over to the chair, seating himself next to Skye, he chanced a glance over at Reid who smirked his understanding. People always said that Tyler was to much like Reid at times, sometimes they didn't no just how much. As much as Reid always offered to help him get the ladies Tyler didn't actually need it, he was observant, he had watched Reid on more then one occasion, and hopefully putting that into play tonight was going to work.

It had already hit nearly one in the morning and they were all still going strong, although Tyler could see that both Skye and Sarah were beginning to lag, Sarah had already snuggled into Caleb's lap, her feet thrown up onto the sofa, her head placed into his lap. He smiled at the sight, it was nice seeing Caleb happy, smiling he turned his head ever so slightly so that he could see Skye, she was looking down at her phone, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth as she rapidly typed something. He sighed hopefully just like for Reid, this was going to work, she was going to get tired, and hopefully instead of nestling into the couch she would lean into him, and then he could show her just what kind of guy he was, if it walked he knew he stood at least a small chance.

Pogue felt his phone vibrate on his lap and he inwardly groaned, he really didn't want to have to deal with this crap tonight, he was meant to be here for fun, not to sit dealing with her, not tonight, he was just beginning to get used to the idea of not being with her, and then she goes and throws that at him.

Flipping open his phone he smiled upon seeing that the message wasn't from Kate but from Skye, he lifted his gaze looking over in her direction, she smiled at him, gesturing that he should just read the message. He smiled chuckling to himself as he pressed the button that would open the message.

_r u ok?_

Pogue took in a breath and sighed lowering his gaze he licked his lips, she had always been honest with him, and here he was contemplating just telling her that he was ok, shaking his head he pressed the replay button.

_Not really but I will be_

Skye sighed as she looked at the message lifting her gaze she looked over at him, his face was slightly pale and he looked emotionally and physically tired, shaking her head she leant back into the couch, pulling her feet underneath her.

_Wanna tlk?_

Pogue looked at the reply and looked over at her, nodding his head slightly, he really didn't want to talk, because he was just so confused, he loved Kate, he still did and he knew it was going to take a while for that to ever go away. And he knew that it would never work between him and her, they had tried for so long and instead of things getting better they were just getting worse.

_Kate's leaving town, her parents are moving away, and she's going with, innless I give her a reason to stay._

Tyler glanced over Skye's shoulder, he knew it was rude but he couldn't help it, he could see her brow furrowed in a look in which he couldn't quiet place, shaking his head he bit his lip at the sight of the name she was texting. Shaking his head in annoyance he looked over at Pogue and sighed.

_Do u wnt to give her a reason?_

Pogue bit his lip throwing his head back onto the chair; did he really want to give her a reason? Did he want her to stay, of course he did, she was one of the people he was closet with, he didn't want to not see her every day, but did he see them getting back together, he wasn't so sure.

_Truthfully _

Pogue looked down at the message and sighed looking back over at her he noticed Tyler staring at him, he smiled in his direction and furrowed his brow as he turned away from him.

_I don't know, and it looks like you have an admire._

Skye sighed at reading the message and furrowed her brow in confusion, her have an admire it was stupid, she had only known them for a short period of time and the only person she had really hung around with was Pogue and Tyler, and she didn't see either of them as anything other as friends, Pogue maybe, but Tyler, actually she had never really thought about it, she had been so preoccupied with things at school.

_Really who?_

Skye waited for the reply, every now and then her gaze wondering over to the TV screen, she couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. She had been to busy with Pogue to actually focus on the film, shaking her head she felt her phone vibrate.

_Tyler ___

Skye laughed shaking her head in amusement, looking over at Pogue she shook her head, Pogue nodded his head, forcing himself to contain the laughter that he felt bubbling at the surface. Her face was priceless, she looked completely taken back by the idea, he saw her gaze wonder so she was looking at Tyler and shook his head.

_No way, Tyler's a friend, what the hell would he want with me, he could have any one at school_

Skye replied realizing just how lame that sounded, shaking her head she rolled her eyes placing her head back onto the couch. Placing her phone back into her pocket she sighed, she didn't except Pogue to reply to that, she could see the smirk on his face and pursed her lips.

"You cold?" Tyler questioned turning his attention to the woman at his side, Skye turned to face him, blushing slightly under his gaze. She nodded her head slightly, realizing that the room had dropped colder in the last couple of minuets. Tyler smiled at her moving forward so he could remove his jacket.

"Here" Skye looked at the article of clothing and shook her head.

"Then you'll be cold" Tyler laughed slightly shaking his head.

"Ill be fine now take the jacket" Skye sighed realizing that she really wasn't go to be able to say no again, sighing she took the jacket into her hands and wrapped it around her body, snuggling down into the warmth that had come from his body.

* * *

"Cute aren't they" Sarah said, she had moved from his lap and had snuggled into his side instead, she always preferred being at his side, she felt safe and secure, and she had become cold as well, so she was stealing his body warmth while she's at it.

Caleb raises his brow titling his head he took in Tyler and Skye, Skye had turned slightly so she was facing Tyler and they were talking quietly to each other, Skye blushing every now and then. Caleb smiled; it was refreshing to see Tyler finally get the girl instead of it being one of them.

"Yea its about time baby boy got a girl" Sarah pulled away from Caleb looking at him with a raised brow, shaking her head she laughed.

"I was talking about Pogue and Skye, wait your saying Tyler likes Skye" She questioned in shock turning from his side so she could see what he had just seen, her mouth fell open in shock, shaking her head she sighed.

"Yea it's pretty obvious and your saying Skye and Pogue like each other" Sarah nodded her head laughing ever so slightly.

"Yea not that she'll admit it" She replied snuggling back into his side. Caleb sighed nodded his head, life really was just complicated.

* * *

Skye felt her phone vibrate and she smiled her apology at Tyler, he had been trying to help her with the math project, trying to explain it to her, but she still didn't get it. Pulling out her phone she saw it was Pogue and smiled.

_2 morow after school, its time we got you back in the water _

Skye bit her lip, she really didn't no if she was ready, she knew she wanted to, but she didn't no if she was ready, sighing she shook her head, she was going to do it no matter what, if not for herself then for her friends, it was about time she started her second chance, and doing that also meant making sure she did the one thing she loved. She was about to place her phone back into her pocket when she felt it vibrate again, raising her brow she flipped open her phone and saw that it was once again Pogue.

_O and u have no idea what he see's in you_


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry I haven't updated but my computer is being so darn right annoying, you will have an update again tomorrow I hope, if

So sorry I haven't updated but my computer is being so darn right annoying, you will have an update again tomorrow I hope, if not then it will be Saturday and Sunday so im trying to make up for the lack of updates this week. And for those of you are rooting for a certain someone you may just well end this chapter with a nice aww.

Out of the water

"So tell me again why we're actually going to formal, I mean it's so outdated and crude" Skye remarked looking over at the blonde whose head was buried in the calculus homework they had been assigned to do for the following day.

"Because its fun and we all get jealous looks from the other girls because we got the dates they really wanted" Skye lifted her head, her eyes showing clear shock as she took in the frazzled look of the mocha coloured girl in front of her. She took in a breath giving her a tense smile; she still wasn't sure how to behave around Kate, not after what had happened after the break up.

"Can I sit" Kate questioned looking from both Skye and Sarah, Sarah nodded eagerly before lowering her gaze and shooting Skye a side ways glance. Kate sighed quietly to herself, she had never meant for her relationship with Sarah to suffer because of the break up but it was nice to see her getting along with Skye.

Skye nodded her head smiling her thanks at Sarah, she didn't have to ask her permission, Kate and Sarah had after all been friends long before she had come into the picture, but it was nice that Sarah had considered her feelings first.

"Sure Kate" Sarah replied leaning over the table and pushing her things to the side slightly so she Kate could place her own things comfortably onto the table. Kate smiled over at Sarah before glancing over at Skye.

"So im taking your not a dance person, its funny most girls die at the chance of having one of the sons of Ipswich asking them." Kate smirked pulling out her notepad and Calculus books, pulling of her pen lid and placing it in the corner of her mouth as she contemplated both the question and the reply Skye was thinking of. At the moment she just looked like a fish out of water.

"None of the sons have asked me" Skye replied, as she tried to think of a way to throw a curve ball, she was hoping Pogue was going to ask her, if what Sarah said was true and he really did like her then he would ask her, he had to, but as of yet he hadn't. But she didn't want to say anything to Kate she knew how wired she got about the Pogue situation and the last time they had spoken about it wasn't so good.

"No but rumour has it one of the sons has their eye on you, looks like baby boys finally growing up" Kate smirked shooting Sarah a cheeky grin, and Sarah could do nothing but groan to herself, she knew that look and it really never did end well.

"Tyler?" Skye questioned shaking her head in amusement, she so did not see Tyler like that, sure he was cute and had the amazing baby blue eyes, and the body you really could get lost in but she could talk to him, and he actually listened, there was no way she was ever going to risk the platonic relationship they had formed.

"Yea, some of the guys heard him talking to the guys about asking you to the formal" Kate smiling lowering her pen from her mouth, her concentration no longer focused on the homework. Skye shook her head rolling her eyes and the happy look in Kate's eyes.

"So what are you going to say if he does ask you?" Sarah questioned twisting her head ever so slightly so she could fully look at Skye, she knew that she wanted Pogue to ask her, but how the hell that was going to turn out was something else.

Skye tensed her jaw shooting Skye an annoyed happy face, not wanting to show Kate there was anything other then happiness at the thought of Tyler asking her out. Shaking her head she turned to Kate who was clearly eagerly awaiting the answer.

"I don't know, I don't even know if im going, I don't have a dress" Skye replied lying smoothly, her closet was lined with dresses, and because she was at a new school she could wear them without the fear of someone calling her an outfit repeater.

Kate dropped her pen in obvious shock, it was her opinion that every girl should own at least one dress, smiling she smirked over at Sarah who was sharing her obvious happiness at the thought.

"Well that's easily sorted, shopping"

"You no I feel foolish" Skye said glaring at Pogue who was at the opposite end of the pool, it was her first official lesson with him, she had been nearly two hours late, and when she had turned up she had taken one look at the pool and bolted out of the front door.

Pogue smiled over at her shaking his head slowly, he glided over to her smoothly, coming to stop centimetres in front of her. Looking in to her fearful eyes he nodded in understanding, she had been hesitant at first but he had finally coxed her into the shallow end of the pool with chocolate for afters.

"Your not foolish ok, its normal to be fearful, some people wouldn't even be able to do what your doing right now" Skye nodded her head as she looked at him, he was staring at her with those god awful eyes of his, and she was having an hard time concentrating on anything other then his abs and chest.

"I want you to take hold of my hands and just trust me ok" Skye nodded her head taking in a deep breath, her heart was beating franticly under her chest, Pogue smiled reassuringly, grasping her hands with a tight yet soft grip.

"Im not going to do anything you don't want, you say stop we do" Skye gave a jerk of a nod, she couldn't manage to form any words because she knew that anything she said would just come out a garbled mess.

"So Caleb finally manage to get you to understand Calculus" Skye chuckled as she remember the frustrated look on Caleb's face, he had called her the hardest person to work with, and he had worked with Reid.

"I just don't get it, English, History what ever, but Math" Pogue chuckled as he slowly helped her glide down the pool.

"Did Sarah manage to help you? You and her had the study sesh at the library" Skye rolled her eyes shaking her head once more.

"No Kate interrupted" Pogue stopped momentarily and lowered his gaze, Skye scrunched up her face as she realized her mistake.

"Pogue im sorry" Pogue smiled as he looked up at her, shaking his head he continued his movements, pulling them closer and closer to the deepest end of the pool.

"That's ok, so what did she want?" Pogue questioned trying not to show hurt.

"Im not really sure but apparently im going shopping with her this weekend" Pogue raised his brow shocked; one thing he never expected to hear was that his ex and the person he liked would be shopping.

"Why?" He questioned with curiosity tiling his head so he could see how far they had come, he smiled to himself, he had been unsure if his plan would work, but they were nearly at the other end of the pool and she had yet to notice.

"Well she mentioned Tyler was going to ask me to the formal, but im waiting for someone else to ask me, so I lied and said I didn't have a dress and now shopping" Pogue chuckled realizing her mistake, he remembered shopping dates with Kate and they were never fun, at least not for him, he always ended up the bag carrier.

"So who do you want to ask you?" He questioned with curiosity, his back hitting the wall, Skye gave a startled gasp as she fell into his chest, she took in a breath realizing what he had done and smiled up at him.

"Thank you" She whispered, it was only the first step, but to her it felt like she had just conquered a mountain. Pogue nodded his head wrapping his arms around her body as she began to cry. He felt his heat swore, he knew what she was feeling, happiness and guilt all at the same time, holding her closer to his body he closed his eyes and just let everything else go, because at that moment in time nothing else mattered, and he finally had his answer for Kate, if she wanted a reason to stay then he couldn't give her one, because he truly no longer wanted her in his life as anything other then a friend.

Moments passed neither of them talking; Skye's tears quietened to nothing more then quiet sniffles, her head moving so she was comfortable in his shoulder. Pogue smiled at the feel of her heart against his own, the feeling was something in which he had never really experienced, Kate had been love at first site, a spit ball in all aspects of the word, firry to the touch, a loud mouth and some time obnoxious, she matched him tee for tee, but they never really had that deep lining connection that true lovers had. Sure the sex was great and so were they when they weren't fighting but he had never felt that connection, not like he was feeling it now.

"Skye" She didn't move for a while, but she moved her head away from his shoulder wiping away the tear stains that lined her cheeks. Her hair was mattered to her head, pieces of it already starting to dry, her face blotchy from the tears and wet from the water, but it was at that moment, with no makeup, nothing for her to hide under that in Pogue's eyes she truly was the most beautiful person he had seen.

"Go to formal with me" It was a statement more of a question, but by the smile that spread across her face he knew he had done the right thing. For the first time he saw her smile fully, the corners of her mouth dimpling ever so slightly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Thought you'd never ask"

Now don't ya'll go thinking everything's going to happy ever after with them two. Skye is going shopping with Kate, what's little old Kate going to think when she finds out, and what is poor Tyler going to think when he realizes he lost the girl again. O I love the idea of drama.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for all the reviews, to those of you who wanted Pogue and Skye hope you're happy and your going to love this chapter

_Thank you for all the reviews, to those of you who wanted Pogue and Skye hope you're happy and your going to love this chapter, for those who rooted for Tyler your going to kill me this chapter. And to Dani, now I could never make it easily for them it would be to dull, and thank you for saying I did a good job with the last chapter, having the main character being with someone other then who the movie had them with is kind of hard, because I don't want to dismiss what Kate and Pogue had yet and want to show the attraction between Pogue and Skye so im glad I did that ok, hope I do as well this chapter._

* * *

Out of the water

"So he actually asked you to the formal" She quoted once again, whispering to her friend so that the teacher wouldn't hear and reprimanded them once again. Skye shook her head, twisting in her sit so she could stare opened mouth in complete shock at her friend's lack of social life. Pogue asking her to the formal wasn't that big of a deal, not really any way.

"Yes he did now do you think we could possibly move away from the subject and get onto the big achievement of the night" Skye really didn't no which she was happier about, the fact that Pogue had asked her to the formal like she had been praying for, or the fact she had managed to get into the deep end of the pool which was something she had been unable to do for a long time.

Sarah looked at her friend and nodded her head apologetically, she secretly grinned to herself, she was happy that Pogue was moving on from Kate, and upset and worried what Kate would do when she found out it was happening. Shaking her head she copied down the notes on the board, she couldn't rely on Caleb to give her them, he had put his foot down a long time ago, but deep down she knew he wouldn't watch her fail.

"So what actually did happen, I mean how did he do it?" She questioned turning her head so show Skye that she was actually interested in it. Skye smiled, as she thought back to what had happened the previous night. Sighing dreamily she shook her head, as she turned to face Sarah, she didn't want to be turning into a love sick puppy, just because he had asked her did not mean anything else was happening, in fact nothing had been said about the status of their relationship or anything else about the date they were to have at the weekend.

"He talked to me" She replied simply, she couldn't explain it any better then that, there had been something there, something beneath the way he softly spoke to her, or the way he gently gripped her hands into his own.

Sarah raised her brow, tilting her head in slight disbelief, she couldn't believe that was all that had happened, something else must have taken place, Skye was deathly afraid of water, being able to cope with nothing more then a small bath. And Pogue had somehow succeeded in getting her to the deep end of the pool within a simple moment.

"Seriously Sarah, ok there was a little more then that, but its hard to explain" Sarah smiled softly to herself, it may be hard to explain but the feelings weren't hard to feel. Sarah herself had felt the same thing with Caleb. The first time he had looked at her with those deep chocolate orbs she had felt her entire body go completely weak, and that feeling only ever intensified around him. He made her feel completely safe, she knew that with him nothing could or would happen to her. And by the dreamy look that was now covering Skye's face she was sure that she was feeling the same, because she knew it had nothing to do with the boring history work they were doing.

* * *

"So when are you going to get the guts to ask her?" Reid questioned glancing over at his friend who was once again staring at the board, as he copied notes into his book.

Tyler turned to face his friend, pulling a face and shaking his head, he wasn't like him, he couldn't just walk up to a female ask them out and know for a fact they would say yes. He worried about looking foolish, or that she would turn him down, he wasn't self assured like the other sons of Ipswich.

"Because someone else is bound to snap her up, and if you don't hurry I might just have to ask her myself" Tyler shot his friend a dark look shaking his head in anger and slight amusement, he knew Reid was only pressing his buttons trying to get him to actually go and do the deed he had said he was going to do.

"I will ask her, after school" He said shooting his friend a look, he was nervous at the sheer thought of it, Skye was pretty, and she had no trouble attracting the male population and she didn't even try, she was sure of herself, well he knew that wasn't entirely true but she didn't let it worry her not like himself. Sighing he shook his head, it was the last lesson of the day, and he was going to ask her, he wasn't going to loose another woman he liked to Pogue.

* * *

Pogue smiled at Caleb's attempt at a joke, shaking his head in amusement, truth be told the joke wasn't funny, but the attempt that alone was enough to bring him to tears. Caleb groaned to himself shaking his head at his own lameness. Smarts, authority and swim those he was good at, but cracking jokes like Pogue managed to was just beyond him.

"Bad right" Pogue nodded his head shrugging his shoulders and clapping his hand onto his friends back. He pushed open the class room door, stepping to the side with Caleb so that the rest of the class could leave the class room.

"Look man Sarah likes you, it's been nearly 5 months ok, I don't think she's going to break up with you just because you can't crack a decent joke. Now actually cracking one of those lame ass tries might just force her to do so."

Caleb nodded his head running a hand through the back of his hair self consciously, it had been Christmas when he had been introduced to her most recent ex, the first person she had fallen in love with, he had been handsome, street smart and one of the funniest people he had known. He had spent every second since worrying that he wasn't what she had wanted. Be unsure of himself was a rare thing for Caleb, he was normally confident and on top of everything but with Sarah, she spun him around and kept him guessing every second, and he was wondering more and more if he was truly what she wanted.

"Cal you need to stop worrying, Sarah is one of those woman who know what they want and go for it, I guarantee you, if she didn't want you, you would no about it"

Caleb frowned nodding his head, he knew what Pogue was saying was true; he cracked his neck smiling as the blonde head of his girlfriend came into view. She was laughing hard, her eyes scrunched up in that sexy way, and she was holding on to Skye for support as they both came barrowling out of the class room, their face's red from their laughter.

"Can you believe that guy, I think he's as old as the texts he has us read" Sarah managed to gasp out between another bout of laughter; Skye nodded her head, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I know I mean we weren't even talking that loud" Sarah gasped again falling into her boyfriend's side. Caleb shared a look with Pogue as they both shared confused looks with each other. They shook their head leading the girls towards their lockers, stopping outside the metal lockers Caleb and Sarah shared looks and hurried whispers, Skye raised a brow shaking her head as she turned to enter the locker combination.

"Ive got to grab a book from Caleb's locker, meet at Nicky's" Sarah questioned raising a brow in the direction of Skye, Skye smiled nodding her head in agreement and pulled out her own books, and put the ones in she wouldn't be needing in her dorm room.

"So about formal" Skye stared into her locker biting her lip, so this was it, Pogue had realized he didn't want to go with her and that it was really Kate he wanted and he was letting her down gently. Placing a book into her locker she closed it softly and turned to face him.

"What about it?" She questioned trying not to show any hurt in her voice. She stared up at Pogue through heavy lidded lashes praying he wasn't telling her he had made a mistake.

"We really haven't spoken about it" Skye visibly relaxed smiling up at him, so he wasn't breaking it of, he just wanted to talk about it, well that she could do.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Skye questioned steeping back into her locker so she could lean comfortably and stare at him easer. Pogue grinned, his dimples showing slightly. Stepping forward he reached out his hand, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"This"

People always said the first kiss was awkward, you were never really expecting it, clashing of noses was to be expected, missing completely wasn't out of the question, all in all it was one of the awkwardness things you could experience but you would never change it for the world.

Skye had defiantly not expected it, she had been to busy looking into his eyes to realize what he was doing until he had grasped her chin into his head and titled her head so she was in line with his lips. There had been a small squeak of surprise as he first connected with her, his body pressed flush against hers, one hand holding her chin firmly the other one pressed tight against her back.

There was a fire to the kiss that neither of them had really experienced before; it was tender but needy, soft but new, the adrenaline fuled the feeling, shocking them both. And for the first time since the break up Pogue felt the guilt falling away and he actually felt that he had done the right thing. Giving her one last tender peck he pulled away, smiling as he saw her red lips and fluttering eyes, he leant forward kissing her head as she sighed.

"We can defiantly talk more"

* * *

"How is it we always manage to be the last ones out of the class" Tyler huffed flinging his bag over his shoulder hard enough that it hit Reid in the arm. He receiver a rather nasty look and the finger but Tyler wasn't interested, Reid knew he was planning on asking Skye to the formal and he just had to mess about getting them in to trouble with their geography teacher.

"Relax she'll be there" Reid replied rubbing his sore shoulder as he continued to glare at Tyler.

"She better be" Tyler replied throwing him a look, his nerves were shot, his heart was racing, so many possibilities running through his head, would she say no, would she say yes, had someone already asked her? Did she like him the way he liked her, was the entire thing in his head.

"Stand day dreaming and your going to miss her" Reid called over his shoulder making his way in the direction of the history class. He came to a stop the sight in front of him capturing his interest; he shook his head sadly, as he watched Pogue pull Skye closer to his body.

"She there" Tyler questioned coming up behind him, Reid bit his lip quickly spinning around and grabbing hold of his arms.

"Nah man you missed her" Tyler raised his brow, Reid acted funny, it was common nature for him, but this was of even him, shrugging his best friend of his side stepped him.

"Ty you don't want to see that" He said softly, he watched Tyler's shoulders deflate and placed his hand onto his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Reid knew how excited he had been, how much he had liked her.

"You good man?" He questioned feeling foolish, how could he be ok, the girl he had liked was in a tight embrace with another man, he had to be devastated, especially because it meant he had lost another girl to Pogue.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tyler questioned turning away from the scene, embarrassed that he had thought she could possibly like him when she could have some one like Pogue.

"Ty I know how much you like her and to loose her to Pogue" Tyler shrugged his shoulders, sighing as he pulled his bag back onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry im used to it"

* * *

_Do not kill me, im holding my hands up in defence, I like baby boy as much as the next person, but I let my muse take me where it takes me, you want to kill any one kill my muse, its all his fault. I hope you like this chapter, even though Tyler doesn't get the girl and he's all upset now I will make it to you all, because I like him as well and want to see him happy. Im really happy with Skye and Pogue as well they just seem so cute together. So until next time._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you to those that have reviewed this story so far, individual thanks are at the end of the story. For those that are happy with me im glad you are liking the Pogue Skye paring, not so much of that in this chapter but in upcoming chapters there will be. And those that were rooting for Tyler im sorry you will still hate me this chapter._

* * *

**Out of the Water**

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Yea, they were so making out in the corridor"

"Well I heard it was a little more then making out"

"I can't believe Pogue would be taken in by her act"

Kate titled her head in at the sound of Pogue's name, it wasn't unusual for her to be walking down the corridor and hear something or another about Pogue or one of the sons, after all they were the most popular kids in school, every one wanted to be them, or be with them. But it had been a while since she had heard something like what the girls were saying about him, when they had first started dating she had been used to it, after all she had been the one girl every one had hated, and then one day Pogue had taken a liking to her, the rumour mill had gone into over drive.

"What's going on?" She questioned walking up to the girls, which she now realized contained Kira at the centre. She hesitated, she really didn't one to be involved in a Kira bitch session, but she also wanted to know what they were talking about.

"You don't know?" Kira questioned snobbishly with a raised brow, she turned to her friends sharing a small giggle with them, before she took in a breath and composed herself. Kate fidgeted on the spot, she wasn't used to the looks she was now getting from Kira and her small group of friends, in fact she wasn't even sure what look they were actually giving her, but it was unnerving to say the least.

"Looks like Pogue finally found himself someone more pathetic then you" Kira sneered, ignoring the pained look that came from Kate. It was no secret that Kira and Kate didn't get along, there history was historic in the halls of Spencer, so it was no surprise to Kate that Kira was trying to get any small hits in while she could.

"Meaning" Kate questioned, lifting her head to show that what Kira had said hadn't affected her, and in honestly it really hadn't, Kate had stopped caring what Kira said to her a long time ago, it had been the fact that Pogue had moved on that had hurt her the most.

"He was caught making out with Skye outside his locker" Kira laughed turning to her group of friends and stalking down the corridor.

Kate stayed where she was staring after them, her mouth open slightly in shock, her heart pounding in her chest, her stomach doing somersaults She had told herself so many times that she was ok with him moving on, they were no longer a couple, she held nothing over him any more. But did she really been that little to him, did their relationship mean that little to him, that he could move on as quickly as he had. And with Skye of all people, what was so special about her?

She ran a hand over her face quickly, and ran a hand over her clothing, smoothing down creases only she could see. Shaking her head she looked around the corridor, and with a shaking hand she pulled a stay piece of hair behind her ear. Breathing in she held her bag close to her body and made her way down the corridor, her destination her next class.

* * *

"Have any of you guys spoken to Tyler?" Reid questioned making his way up the steps, Caleb and Pogue stopped sliding into the seats, causing Reid to move closer to them so that people could continue to move up the steps.

"No, why what's wrong?" Caleb questioned in worry as he eyed Reid with annoyance. Reid shook his head in annoyance; trust Caleb to automatically lay the blame on him.

"He was going to ask Skye to the formal, until he saw you two swapping spit in the corridor" He replied quickly shooting Pogue an annoyed look, he knew it wasn't his fault not really, Tyler had told no one of his feelings for Skye except Reid. But it sucked for Tyler; it was the second time now that he had lost someone he liked to Pogue.

"I didn't know" Pogue replied lowering his head in shame, he liked Skye, he really did, but he had known that Tyler had liked her then he would have stepped to the side, and allowed Tyler his chance. He was his brother after all, and his family came first.

"Yea well I think someone needs to talk to him, when I woke up this morning he wasn't in the dorm room" Reid spoke with concern, his eyes laced with worry as he eyed both Caleb and Pogue.

Caleb lifted his eyes, his gaze wondering up a couple of seats were Tyler should have been seated, he checked his watch with concern, Tyler was never late for class and he never missed class, not for anything, he still had a couple of minuets before he was classed as late, if he was or didn't turn up then they could worry, but until then there wasn't much they could do.

"He still has a few minuets before he's late; he's probably just preparing himself before he has to see Skye and Pogue in the same class. Reid you know Ty, he wouldn't skip class for anything" Reid nodded his head the door opening and the teacher came in, he threw one last glance at his two brothers before making his way up to his own seat.

"Im going to have to talk to him" Pogue said turning his head to Caleb. Caleb turned also nodding his head in agreement; his bit his lip and sighed, turning to the door as it opened. Tyler walked into the classroom his head to the floor as he made his way up the steps. He lifted his gaze momentarily shooting Pogue a depressed look before heading up the steps and sliding into the seat at the side of Reid.

"He looks like he hasn't slept" Pogue muttered all too aware that the teacher had began the lesson. Caleb nodded his head, lifting his gaze to he could check the board before leaning into Pogue, so that they could talk easer.

"You no Ty, he probably sat up all night stressing. Its not the first time he's lost a girl to you" Pogue heaved a sigh, nodding his head, the first time Pogue had been aware of Tyler's feelings for the girl but he had gone ahead and pursued who any way, Tyler hadn't spoken to him for two weeks, avoiding him at every cost.

"Great and he's going to think I did the same thing this time" Pogue hissed under his breath feeling the guilt rise up in his chest.

"Did you?" Caleb questioned, he knew he liked Skye, just like he had like he had liked October, and Caleb wanted to make sure they weren't dealing with a repeat of what had happened then. Pogue shot him a look shaking his head in annoyance, but he knew how it looked, Pogue liked a girl, and so did Tyler and once again Pogue ended up with the girl and Tyler was left hanging.

"Nah man, if I knew he liked her I would have let him have her" Caleb nodded his head in understanding, he knew that Pogue still felt guilty over October and he was just glad that this time it could be talked out with words and not fists.

"Your going to have to talk to him, he's going to need us all when he" Caleb dipped down and quickly glanced around the room discreetly making sure that none of the people at his side of behind him could hear the conversation.

"Ascended's" Pogue nodded his head in agreement, their ascension was something that none of them wanted to do alone.

"Ill talk to him"

* * *

"So has Tyler asked you to formal yet?" Kate questioned Skye, Skye turned to face her grabbing a sandwich from in front of her, she shook her head smiling slightly as she thought about who she was really going to formal with.

"No he hasn't" She replied looking over in his direction, he was seated with the sons, but wasn't really interacting with them, he was sullen almost, his arms crossed over his chest, he wasn't even talking to Reid who was doing everything he could to get a reaction out of him. She bit her lip in concern and quickly made for her meal, she was going to have to talk to him and see what was wrong.

"So you wont be going then" Kate questioned paying for her sandwich and moving to the side so that Sarah could pay for her own. Skye bit her lip looking at her, before shooting Sarah a help look. Sarah shrugged her shoulders, they had talked about what would happen if Kate found out, and thought it would be best just to not tell at the moment, they were all starting to be friends again, and neither of them wanted to ruin it.

"Erm actually someone else asked me" She replied shrugging her shoulders as she smiled in her direction.

Kate sighed and nodded her head in interest, she wondered if Skye would tell her the truth, or if she was going to lie to her, not that she would blame her if she did, after all the last time they had spoken about Pogue she had her pinned against the wall.

"One of the guys I sit with in home ec" Skye replied, Sarah nodded her head as she handed the woman behind the counter. Home ec was one class that Kate didn't share with Skye so wouldn't know the person in the class.

"Yea he's a real hottie" Sarah said coming to stand with them. She winked over at Skye who smiled and looked over at Kate.

"Right that must have been the guy every ones talking about then?" Skye raised her brow looking over at Kate.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned with a raised brow as she shared a worried look with Sarah.

"O every ones talking about the make out session you had outside the lockers yesterday, catch you tomorrow bright and early" Kate smiled throwing them a wave as she walked to sit with some of her other friends, they may have still be friends with her, but it was still slightly awkward with Pogue and Kate.

"She knows doesn't she" She questioned turning to Sarah; Sarah bit her lip nodding her head.

"Looks like" She replied as they made their way over to the table.

"Hey guys" Both Sarah and Skye chorused as they took their seats around the table, the guys gave their own replies, Caleb wrapping his arm around Sarah and pulled her into his side, while Skye and Pogue shared looks with each other, Skye blushing and turning away first.

"Ive got homework" Tyler quietly spoke before pushing himself away from the table and throwing the bag across his shoulders and hastily walking out of the cafeteria. Skye raised her brow sharing looks with the table in worry; she turned to Reid who she knew was his closest friend.

"What was that all about?" Reid turned to look at her and sighed shaking his head, and they called guys naïve.

"He saw you and Pogue yesterday" Skye raised her brow turning to Pogue who was looking guilty, she sighed to herself, realizing what was happening, how could she have been so stupid, all the signs had been there, Pogue himself had mentioned that he thought Tyler had liked her, but she had brushed it of, and so had Pogue.

"I should talk to him" She said, Pogue shook his head.

"I think I should." Skye smiled at him, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't think you're the person he wants to see right now, I think he needs to hear from me first" Reid scoffed shaking his head.

"What makes you think you can make him feel better" Sarah shot him an annoyed looking shutting him up instantly.

"Maybe she can say something that Pogue couldn't. Skye nodded her head in agreement.

"He needs to hear from me, that even if Pogue and I hadn't hooked up, that me and him wouldn't have gotten together"

* * *

Ok so I did something different with this chapter, I was reading through the chapters I already have up and realized that I was forgetting the main characters. Yes Skye is the main focus of this story, as is Pogue, but the sons and their relationship with each other are also important, so I added a little more of them in this story, focusing more on them then I did with Skye. Also I focused on Kate more as well, and her feelings that she still holds for Pogue. We know how Pogue feels about it, but I thought it needed to be told how she felt about him, and how she felt about Skye and Pogue. We all know what schools are like and I think this was a cool way of her finding out.

Hopefully you will have a chapter up on Tuesday, if not then I promise Thursday, right now this story is coming to be easily, but im sure im going to hit writers block sooner or later. Let me know what you're wanting to see happen in the story and ill try and incorporate it into the story.

Shall we bring back October for Tyler, maybe have Kate try and pay back Skye and Pogue by using Tyler, or shall we have someone else that's already in the school take Tyler's fancy, let me no and ill see what I can do. I feel sorry for Tyler and I want him to have some happiness.

And before we go a couple of thank you's to all those that have reviewed.

Huge thanks go out to.

DaniD32

Neith4Weiss

BlackCaleb

Lyn316

Guardian music angel

Crazysoccerlady

Black.Purple.Roses

Aragornsgirll

Kade

BEEcausexoxo

Smileyface2020

Gizmossidekick

Maggie loves Jensen

JClayton

XxDarkfireXx

Ericoy

TheAngryPrincess13

Ghastlyghost21

Anghel Ni Kamatayan

daniela692001

Mandya1313

Rebecca

PIRATEofHOGWARTS

Anangelwithnoname

SamJakeEly

Beautifulmess2005

Beckychelle

Booth-Bones4life

Brithishgl

Angelsgift00


	20. Chapter 20

Out of the water

"Thought I would find you in here" Tyler lifted his gaze from his text book, his blue eyes landing on Skye who was stood with her arms folded across her chest as she stared down at him with a concerned smile.

"I have homework" Skye nodded her head moving forward so she could sit down, she placed her bag onto the floor, pulling out her books and placing them onto the table in front of her.

"So do I" She replied with a cheeky smile. Tyler sighed placing his head onto his hand, he looked over at her and shook his head, he knew he should have gone somewhere where it wouldn't have been so easy to find him.

"Skye I really need to get this done" Skye nodded her head in understanding, her gaze wondering to the blank page in front of him, she raised her brow as she looked up at him, shaking her head she faced her own text book and sighed.

"Tyler we really need to talk" Tyler nodded his head, he really didn't want to do this, he didn't want to face her, him, or any one, not at the moment. Looking up at her he sighed, he really wasn't going to get out of this, if he ran she would follow him, or would leave him but more then likely find him some other time.

"Reid told me what was going on with you, why did you never say anything to me?" She questioned looking at him, Tyler shrugged his shoulders and she could see him biting his lip.

"Im not like the others, im not like Reid, I can't just go up to a girl and ask her out, and no that's she going to say. I over evaluate everything ok, I get nervous and bubbly and then I ramble and then they look at me like you are now"

Skye laughed shaking her head as she reached out to touch his arm, she licked her lips as she looked into her eyes. He was blushing profusely, and he was attempting to avoid her gaze.

"Ty, I think its sweet ok. Not all girls find the pig headedness of Reid hot ok, they don't like someone who is so sure that there going to have them falling into laps. They like someone who is so unsure of themselves when their around them"

Tyler shook her head laughing slightly, he had never really thought of it like that, he had watched Reid and the others around girls, and they always managed to get them, and he was the one who was always left in the back ground, sure he got girls but they never managed to last, someone like Reid always managed to tear them away from him.

"You don't get it to you, im the youngest they always have to protect me, yet they don't see what they do to me, what they continue doing to me"

Skye titled her head; her brow raised in confusion, something else was going, something more then Pogue getting her. She squeezed his hand into her own, smiling at him.

"This isn't just about me is it?" Tyler sighed shaking his head as he looked at her, biting his lip he lifted his gaze so he was looking back up at her.

"Before Pogue and Kate got together, he was going out with October, we had known her since nursery, he knew I liked her, yet he went after her any way, not long after they broke up her parents transferred with there jobs, and they made her move schools."

Skye nodded her head in understanding and sighed, she knew what she was going to say was going to sound like she was sticking up for Pogue but she really wasn't, titling her head she tried to think of away to make him understand.

"Ok this is going to sound like im sticking up for Pogue but im really not ok. Maybe she got tired or waiting for you. A girl can only wait so long before she has to move on"

Tyler pulled his hand away and Skye sighed looking at him, shaking her head she took in a breath. She didn't want him to think just because her and Pogue were together or what ever they were that she no longer cared for him.

"Maybe your right, but this is who I am" Skye nodded her head smiling at him.

"And never change that for anything ok, you're going to make someone very happy one day."

Tyler nodded smiling, he tapped his pen onto his work book, he really did need go get the work done, but just couldn't concentrate, sighing he flipped it closed and lifted his gaze so he was looking back at Skye once again.

"Just not you" Skye shook her head taking his hand into hers once again.

"Ty, I need you to understand, that even if me and Pogue weren't together, me and you wouldn't either. My friendship with you is something I could never risk, you know better then any one right now, you're the one person I can truly trust, I couldn't risk that"

Tyler smiled nodding his head, it had hurt when he had seen Pogue and Skye the day before, but he knew that he hadn't truly lost her, it had taken him a while to realize that, but he knew that he was still going to have her in his life.

"Yea I think im figuring that out"

* * *

Kate shut her dorm room door behind her with a small thud, she was angry that Skye and Sarah had lied to her; they had actually looked her in the eye and lied. Did they honestly think with the Spencer rumour mill was they way it was that she wouldn't find it.

Throwing her bag onto her bed she quickly checked the bathroom making sure that Sarah wasn't present, giving a small sigh of relief she went over to the door and clicked on the lock, it would give her chance if Sarah came back.

Scrolling through her phone memory she clicked onto a familiar number, she smirked to herself, Pogue was the one person she had always loved, the one person who had made her feel special, and he had thrown her away like yesterdays trash, and now he was with Skye, the person he had promised he wasn't into. He broke up with her and moved on so quickly, she shook her head, they both had to have lied to her, they had to have been seeing each other before.

"Hey its Kate" The person on the other end of the phone gave a quick cheerful hello, bubbling on about something or another. Kate chuckled; she forgot how excited the other person got.

"We're throwing this huge party this weekend to celebrate my birthday, so I know how much you like to party" The person gave a happy yes, wishing her a happy birthday.

"You no I think Pogue would be really happy to see you"

"_You no im not into Pogue any more_" Kate sighed she really didn't expect her to say that but either way it would still work to her advantage.

"Well im sure you can find some other hottie there" Kate smirked, Pogue and Skye had screwed her, and now she was going to screw them right back, by bringing back the one person who had nearly broken their friendship.

"_Fine ill be there"_

"Ill see you soon October"

* * *

Yes I no, Kate's a bitch at the moment, but she is hurting, don't worry though, I like Kate I do, just not with Pogue, and I think she's just misguided, so thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to every one that has reviewed it means a lot to me, I cant believe I have so many reviews as I have its unreal, I never thought in my dreams so many people would enjoy this story. I wasn't to happy with the last chapter, or the way I ended, but this chapter im extremely happy with, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

**Out of the water**

Tyler pulled his black Hummer into the only available space on the street and sighed with irritation, it was so obvious that it was a weekend, all the students from both private and public were coming into town to do some shopping, and it made parking hell. He was going to have to walk two blocks just to get to the coffee house. He really hoped what ever Kate had to say to him was good, because he really wasn't in the mood to be trailing around town shopping with her. Reid had kicked him out of the room last night and he had to go and buck with Caleb.

Taking the key out of the ignition he checked his mirror before stepping out of his car, quickly locking it and applying the alarm he looked down, checking his watch, he was early, and thankfully he had prepared for the fact he wasn't going to get a space so late in the morning. Falling into the stride with the various shoppers he made his way to the coffee house that Kate had suggested they meet at, he was dying for a decent cup of coffee, Caleb was many things but coffee maker he was not.

Lifting his gaze to the coffee house Tyler once again furrowed his brow, he really didn't know why Kate had brought him here, it was a bit out of her comfort zone, he had expected her to go somewhere like star bucks or something, not a run of the mill coffee house. Shrugging his shoulders he stepped inside, the bell above the door giving a small tinkle as he entered. Shaking his head he joined the queue, checking the menu board while he was at it.

"Yea ill just have a regular coffee, Four sugars black please" Tyler smiled at the middle aged woman stood behind the counter, she nodded her head turning her back to him as she went about fixing his order.

"Here you go honey" She handed him the Styrofoam cup and Tyler smiled handing over the amount. She quickly checked it nodding her head as Tyler turned to surveying his seating options. Choosing one where he would be in direct sight of the door he took his seat, placing the coffee in front of him.

He checked his watched five minuets later contemplating calling her and asking her where she was, Kate was normally always early, in fact she prided herself on being on time. Something on the lines that punctuality was next to godliness, shaking his head he took a sip of the coffee, wincing as the hot liquid connected with his lips.

With an inviting twinkle the door opened and Tyler lifted his gaze, his mouth fell open, his eyes widening in shock. He shook his head in complete disbelief, taking in a breath he watched as the woman stood in the doorway surveyed the room, obviously looking for someone. She brushed her blonde hair from her eyes, her eyes finally landing onto Tyler. Her own look of disbelief crossed her face, she smiled timidly, brushing down her outfit before slowly making her way over to him.

"October" Tyler was actually proud that he had managed to speak to her, let alone say her name. His mouth was dry and he quickly licked his lips, finding it really did nothing to ease the situation. She looked exactly as she had before, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkling with life.

He smiled up at her finally coming to his sense, she was actually stood in front of him, in the flesh, she wasn't just some mirage, but an actual person. Shaking his head, he realized she was stood in front of him looking rather uncomfortable.

"Sorry, take a seat" He muttered gesturing for the seat opposite himself. Lowering his gaze he swore to himself. He had already turned back into the bubbling idiot he had been when she had been around in the first place.

They stayed in an awaked silence for a couple of moments, neither of them really knowing what to say to the other. They hadn't exactly parted on best of terms, she had finally found out what had happened between Pogue and Tyler and had broken it of a day later. Tyler had never really understood why it had bothered her so much, a month later she had left town, and things had gone back to normal. Realizing that one of them had to break the silence he finally lifted his gaze and looked at her, his own gaze catching her own, he looked away blushing.

"So erm…. erm what brings you back to Ipswich" She replied with a sweet smile, lowering her gaze in self consciousness, she pulled back her hair, pushing it around her ears, she bit her lip looking at him.

"Kate invited me to her 18th, im meant to be meeting her here actually" Tyler raised his brow, pursing his lips as he looked at her. He shook his head in understanding, and sighed, so that was why Kate had told him to meet her here, she had no intention of turning up.

"Well I don't think she's going to show" Tyler replied, his voice laced with a small amount of anger. He couldn't really be angry with the girl, after all she was hurting, but did she really have to bring him into this. Out of all the people she was one of the few people who had known how he had felt about October. What had she thought was going to happen, October came back, and Pogues old feelings would pop up.

"What do you mean" She questioned sitting forward in her chair looking at him closely. Tyler smiled; he couldn't believe she had stopped as low as she had.

"Pogue and Kate broke up, she told me to meet her here to" Tyler replied shrugging his shoulders. October lifted her head, nodding as what he had said sank in. Shaking her head she gave a defeated sigh.

"So I see she hasn't changed much" Tyler shook his head, smiling ever so slightly at her, he felt his heart increase as her cheeks were dusted with a pale red. He had never made someone blush before, let alone someone as pretty as her.

"I erm should get going then, im here for the weekend so ive got to sort my things out" Tyler nodded her head as she pushed her self away from the table. He hesitated wondering if he should say anything or not, biting his lip he took a breath.

"October" October stopped and turned slowly, smiling as she looked down at him.

"It's nice to see you again"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate opened her door her brow raised as she saw Tyler on the opposite end of it, she smiled weakly, knowing that she had been caught out, she knew it wouldn't have taken long, but she hadn't expected him to turn up at her dorm.

"Ty come in" She replied with a cheery grin as she stepped aside letting him into the room.

"Kate, I know you loved Pogue, but he's moved on, you need to do the same ok" Kate folded her arms across her chest, she shook her head looking any where but at him, she couldn't look at the disappointment in his eyes, if you disappointed Tyler you knew you had screwed up.

"I just want him to feel it" She begged dropping her hands to her side with aspiration, she shook her head, taking in a deep breath, she wasn't going to cry over him again, she had shed to many tears already.

"He has, every time you guys argued. Its time to let go, let him be happy, you loved him, you would let him be happy" Tyler replied softly, he could see the pain in his eyes, and he felt his own heart ache at the sight. He may not have gotten along with Kate the way he did Sarah, or the other girls the guys had dated, but he still cared for her, even if she didn't deserve it.

"What like he loved me, he deserves to hurt like I do" Tyler shook her head, grasping her upper arms with a firm grip. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to make her understand.

"Even if he does see her, the only person you have hurt here is me. Pogue's happy ok he isn't going to care that October is back" Kate looked at him, her face screwing up with sorrow. Tyler shook his head allowing her arms to drop to her side, he took one last look at her before walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what colour dress are you wearing?" Pogue questioned, lowering his chin so he could see Skye. She shifted in his arms, her gaze diverting from the TV. She shook her head laughing in amusement.

"That would defeat the whole surprise thing" Pogue laughed dropping a kiss to her head, before he moved from behind her, Skye furrowed her brow as she turned in the sofa so he was looking at her.

"But how am I meant to coordinate" Skye scoffed in shock, her brow raised in disbelief, shaking her head in amusement she burst in to laughter as she saw the look on his face. Hitting him softly in the arm she nestled back into his arms, her gaze turning back to the TV.

"Nice try MR" Pogue smiled proudly tightening his grip around her body, pulling her close to his own. It was so refreshing just being able to hold someone in his arms, chilling and watching telly with the other person. It was nice.

"Im not finding out am I?" Pogue questioned pouting even if she couldn't see it. Skye rolled her head, bending down and kissing his hand.

"Nope not going to happen" She replied laughing, ever since she arrived he had been trying to get out of her what her dress was like and she hadn't told him, mostly because she really didn't know what it looked like herself. She had managed to narrow it down to two, and she and Sarah were going shopping to narrow it down to the one.

Pogue diverted his gaze from the TV at the sound of someone knocking on his door, he wasn't expecting any one, sighing he moved from behind Skye once more, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to her lips, he heard her sigh and smiled to himself, walking into the hallway he stopped in front of the door and pulled it open.

"Ty hey" He replied quiet shocked that he was stood in front of him, he had expected him to ignore him for a while, he moved away from the door gesturing for him to enter.

"Im good, I just wanted to apologize, and let you know that there are no hard feelings between us" Pogue smiled relief flooding his body, he couldn't loose his brother, their bond was strong, and he couldn't loose it for any one.

"Ty if I had known" Tyler smiled nodding his head; he truly did believe that this time he would have stood aside.

"I know man, listen there's something else you should know" Pogue shook his head, his brow raised in wonder.

"What is it, is everything ok?" Tyler nodded his head smiling at his concern.

"Octobers back"


	22. Chapter 22

So im so sorry that ive made you all wait a week for an update, but im only at my dads who has the net every other weekend

_So im so sorry that ive made you all wait a week for an update, but im only at my dads who has the net every other weekend. Ill try and update Tuesday or Thursday, and ill deff update every other Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Hope you all enjoy this chapter because things start to heat up._

Out of the Water

The night of Kate's 18th birthday party

"You think this is a good idea?" Sarah questioned Caleb as she flattened her blue dress, her hands skimming across the silver lining of the v'd front. She eyed the elegant silver spirals that covered the front of her chest, moving down to her hips before slowly dispersing and disappearing.

"You look gorgeous" Caleb spoke wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's stomach, his head settling on top of hers. She looked breathtaking, she always knew what to pick to get his heart racing, the dress clung to her curves, flowing of her hips before stopping at her knees.

"And so do you, but you didn't answer my question" Sarah smiled turning to face him, he had decided to go for a more causal formal instead of the usual black tux and tie, so instead of the black tailored trousers he was wearing faded out dark blue jeans.

"Wait isn't that one of Tyler's tops?" She questioned her brow raised as she observed him. Caleb looked down at the fitted black tee-shirt, the white pattern describing some sort of rock and roll era he had never really understood or was interested in. It was defiantly more Tyler then him, but he shook his head in answer to his girlfriend's question. Sarah nodded her head in silent disbelief; she was so sure she had seen Tyler with that exact same top.

"He helped me pick it out. And yes this is a good idea, if Pogue can get past the things she has done then so can we" Caleb replied walking over to the bed where he had carelessly thrown his blazer earlier that night. Slipping it on over his arms he smoothed down the material, he turned to Sarah holding out his arms waiting for her approval.

"You look great" She spoke smiling at her boyfriend; she bit her lip, blushing slightly as she thought about anything other then Kate's party. Turning her head she rolled her head, mentally fanning herself down.

"I just cant believe she could do something like that, she's meant to love Pogue and her and Tyler are friends, what did she think was going to happen."

Caleb shrugged her shoulders, he had never really liked Kate, he had just tolerated her because of Pogue, but in the time that he had known her he hadn't thought her cold. She knew just how bad things had gotten the last time October had been in their lives, and now she knew their secret it was all the worst, because she knew what would happen. Shaking his head he grabbed the necklace from the vanity table and placed it around his girlfriends' neck.

"Yo don't think she could do something stupid right?" She questioned turning around to face Caleb. Caleb raised his brow realizing what she was saying, he bit his lip lowering his gaze, he didn't know what she was capable of he just hoped she wasn't that selfish.

XXXXXXXX

Pogue pulled his hair away from his face, tying it into a neat bobble, pulling on his jacket he turned to search his room, his brows knitting together when he couldn't locate his shoes.

"Damn" He muttered to himself, pushing himself from the bed and heading into the living room, he smiled in triumph as he spotted them under the sofa, shaking his head he gave himself a quiet chuckle, he remembered throwing them there when he had come in from nickye's a couple of nights ago. Dropping down to one knee he grabbed the shoe, before pushing his hand under the sofa to retrieve the other one.

Quickly slipping them onto his feet he checked the time grumbling under his breath, he had told Skye he would pick her up at 9 and it was already 8:50, it was going to take him a good 15 minuets to get to her house, which was on the other end of the town. Rushing into the kitchen he grabbed his keys from the kitchen table before heading to the door, double checking his appearance in the mirror on his way.

"Kate?" Pogue said taken aback at the sight of his ex girlfriend stood on his door step, she was wearing a corseted dress that left very little to the imagination. Sighing he shook his head biting his lip as he brought his gaze from her breasts to her face.

"Your going to be late for your own party" He said shutting the door behind him, he turned the lock before finally turning back to Kate. He did not want to have to do this; he knew why she was there and dressed the way she was.

"It's called making an entrance" She replied shrugging her shoulders, she licked her lip seductively, a hand trailing up his arm. Pogue shook his head annoyed at what she was doing and that she thought she could get away from it. Stepping back he shook his head, this time directed at her.

"What do you want Kate" Kate nodded her head lowering her hand, she looked up at him smiling which Pogue was almost sure was a smirk and not a smile.

"I want to make sure she knows the truth, I mean you are going to tell her right" Pogue looked at her shocked, he bit his lip contemplating what he could say to her, he hadn't thought about telling Skye the secret, they had only just started dating, if they weren't going to work he would have told her for nothing.

"It's to soon to tell" Kate scoffed shaking her head, so how long did it take to figure it out? She questioned herself, looking up at him she raised her brow, she didn't like Skye that much but she did deserve to know the truth.

"She deserves to know, so you either tell her, or I will"

XXXXXXXXXXX

October walked from the her old living room to the door, a confused look on her face, she wasn't expecting any one, in fact she had just come out of the bath, her hair was mattered to her head, pulled from her face in a quick messy bun. Pulling open the door her mouth fell into a shocked smile, she took in the person in front of her and raised a brow.

"Tyler what are you doing here?" She questioned taking in the bunch of flowers in his hands.

Tyler blushed slightly as he stood nervously in front of her, he honestly had know idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he liked her, and since she had come back those feelings hadn't really gone any where. Shaking himself from his stupor he pushed his hand forward offering her the flowers.

"There beautiful" She replied taking the flowers into her hands, holding them to her nose as she smelled them. She smiled at him as he once again blush, his eyes wondering over her frame as he realized what she was wearing. She chuckled to herself; he had always been the same, so unsure of himself when it came to the opposite sex. She had seen him around his friends, he was quiet sure but he was also sure of himself, she wished he could be like that around her.

"Erm well Kate brought you here on the pretence you were going to her party" October nodded her head in annoyance, she didn't like being played, and was more then annoyed that Kate thought she could get away with it.

"SO I was wondering, if you know went doing anything, erm if you would erm"

October laughed shaking her head as Tyler stumbled across his words, he looked so cute stood in front of her. Licking her lips she touched his arm silencing him. Tyler lowered his head, a blush creeping over his cheek bones.

"Tyler are you trying to ask me if I want to go with you" Tyler lifted his head up, a smile spread across his face in relief; he had thought she was going to tell him to go away.

"Yea" He replied with a little more confidence.

"Give me half an hour"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kate watched as Pogue pulled out of his space, his motor bike giving a purr as he switched gears. She smirked and shook her head, pulling out her phone she scrolled down her list, hitting the send button. She knew what it was liked to be lied to, and as much as she wanted to get back with Pogue she knew it wasn't going to happen. If Skye liked him as much as she said she did, then nothing would matter to her, this was just a small test, sure Pogue would be upset, but at the end of the day, she was doing them all a favour.

"Kate what's wrong?" The voice on the other end of the phone questioned. Kate licked her lips; this was going to be fun.

"There's something you need to know about Pogue"

"What is it?" Kate could hear the agitation and worry in the voice and rolled her eyes, she knew what she was thinking and almost laughed.

"Not over the phone, ill see you at the party" She heard the person sigh, clearly annoyed at the fact she was playing in her game.

"Fine" She replied tersely.

"And Skye tell no one"


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you for all the reviews that I have received since I started writing this story, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would get as many reviews I have. Im well into my hundreds, so a very sincere thank you to every single person who not only took the time to read this story but who took the time to review and leave me some very nice comments. So thank you to you all. Faith XoXo_

_

* * *

_

**Out of the Water **

**Music **blasted through the many speakers littered around the house, subs and amps lining the edge of the walls, the result a loud pounding bass line that caused a vibration through the house. The occupants of the house had long spilled outside, the party goers partying around a fire someone had started on the beach.

"How cool is it that she lives this close to the beach" Skye shouted, having to turn to Pogue who was stood at her side. Pogue chuckled, he didn't think it was that incredible, but then again he had been here on numerous occasions, during school holidays and weekends.

He squeezed her hand lovingly, the tingling sensation he felt in his stomach every time he touched her flared up. It was an incredible feeling, a feeling he didn't think he would feel after breaking up with Kate. He had always thought Kate was special that the feelings he had felt for her would have never diminished. He still ached late at night over their break up, questioning himself over what had gone wrong and what he could have done to make it ok. But today when Kate had come to his apartment, all those feelings he had fought over late at night had been destroyed in one single instance.

He scanned the party, his eyes searching out the familiar ones of Kate, his arm wrapped around Skye's body as he pulled her tight to his side. He needed to locate Kate so he could keep her the hell away from Skye. There had been something in her eyes that night that told him she would be good on her threat. If he didn't tell Skye the secret then she was going to.

He gave her a quick glance and gave a brief smile, she was wearing a simple red dress, that skimmed the top of her knees, the brown and pale pink floral detail giving it the elegant twist that you would expect from someone who attuned Spencer. The pleats at her waist accentuated her curves perfectly, the sharp v front showing just enough to leave everything to the imagination.

"You are way to good for Pogue, how bout you leave him and come home with me?" Reid flirted sauntering up to the pair, his arm circling Skye's waist effortlessly, pulling her away from the tight embrace of Pogue. She giggled her hand connecting with Reid's chest as she steadied herself against him, her blue eyes flicked over to Tyler who was stood at Pogue's side looking at the pair with amused eyes.

"Any one tell you, you look positively gorgeous tonight?" He questioned softly whispering low into her ear. She blushed again giggling quiet to herself her hand still connected with his chest. She lifted her gaze locking her blue gaze with his equally startling blue gaze.

"Actually yes, you see my lovely boyfriend has told me a few times tonight, you might know him, he's the guy shooting daggers at you" She giggled pushing herself away from him, Reid smirked shooting a glance over to Pogue, who simply shook his head, taking Skye back into his arms.

"Hey Skye, Kate's looking for you, said she had a question about the history assignment" Skye drifted her gaze over to Sarah and Caleb. She nodded her head smiling over at the happy couple, her gaze drifted over Caleb and shared a silent look with Sarah, both of their gazes drifting over to Tyler, before giggling.

"Im going to see if I can find you, see you in ten" She questioned turning to Pogue, he raised his brow apprehensively, he wanted to say no, wanted to tell her that she couldn't, but knew that he couldn't give her a valid reason why she could go and see her. Nodding his head he placed a kiss to the top of her head, and watched as she mingled with the crowd, forcing herself in between laughing and dancing couples, until she was out of site.

"We have a problem" Pogue spoke, running a hand over the back of his neck in worry, he turned his gaze over to Caleb who raised a brow, his gaze drifting around the surrounding people.

"What is it?" He questioned instantly turning into the leader that they had all come to except. Ever since Chase, Caleb had become over aware of every one around them, any person that could cause a threat, he went out of his way to make sure that they couldn't destroy his family the way that Chase had.

" Kate, she wants me to tell Skye the truth, or she will" He placed a hand into his pocket shaking his head in annoyance, he wanted to tell Skye the truth about him and his friends, wanted to believe that Skye was different and that she would accept them for who they were. He knew that if they went further into the relationship, if they became close to each other as Kate had become, she would have to know, and he wanted to believe that she would accept why he didn't tell her, but he didn't want to take that risk, didn't want her to look at him like Kate did.

"She wouldn't do that right?" Tyler questioned folding his arms across his chest as he stared at his friends. Out of them all he was the one who wanted to believe that Kate wasn't as manipulative as the rest of them thought she was.

"This is the person who brought October back into your lives knowing the effect it had last time" Pogue replied shooting a glare over at Tyler. Tyler sighed slowly nodding his head, it was true, she had tried to come in between them, had tried to come in between Skye and Pogue, but she was hurting, she was feeling lost and alone, he didn't think that she would do something so evil. She knew what the secret meant, and how important it was that it stayed a secret.

"Speaking of the hot blonde where is she?" Reid questioned directing the question at Tyler who instantly blushed. He glared over at Reid shaking his head in mock annoyance, they were all bound to find out that he had come with her, after all they were going to see them together, but that didn't mean he wanted Reid shouting it out when they had a big important issue.

"She's getting drinks" He replied coolly the blush that had appeared slowly dispersing. Sarah gushed happily in his direction, she could see the happiness in his eyes, he looked carefree, and happier then he normally was. Her gaze slowly drifted in the direction of Pogue, gauging his reaction to the news, he was staring at Tyler with bright eyes, giving him a smile, he seemed genially happy at the news.

"If you like her as much as I think you do man, then the best thing you can do is tell her before Kate does" Caleb said sincerely, looking over at Pogue with kind worried eyes. He knew what Kate was capable of, she had already shown that by bringing October here, he just wasn't sure what her motive for this was. Was it really to hurt them all as well as Pogue, or was it simply to make sure that Skye was worthy of Pogue's affection and to make sure that she tryly was the person he and they all could trust.

Pogue sighed, lowering his gaze as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, he didn't know what to do, he was scared that if he opened up to her the way he did to Kate that she would run just the same. Even thought the circumstances were different, he didn't want to take the risk, but he knew that there wasn't much choice, he could continue to lie to her and have Kate tell her, or he could suck it up and face his own fears.

"Pogue hey good to see you again" A light cheery voice broke through his thoughts, he lifted his gaze, his eyes fixing onto the blond stood at Tyler's side. She was just as pretty as he remembered her to be, her hazel eyes still as full of life as they had always been. He smiled in her direction, he saw the way Tyler looked at her, just the way he had al those years ago, they both looked happy and carefree.

"Hey yourself"

XXXXXXXXX

Skye pushed her way past the grinding bodies of Spencer pupils, their half clad bodies dancing in close quarters with each other. Laughter filtering though her ears, snippets of conversation making their way into her ears. She stopped at the drinks table, grabbing a can of coke, her eyes filtering though the crowd, trying to spot the person she was looking for. She brushed past one of the people in her history class, and smiled tersely in her direction. Things had gotten slightly better since news had gotten around school that she was involved with Pogue, but things with some of the people, especially the people that knew Kira, were still at best tense.

"Follow me" Skye turned quickly her gaze focusing onto Kate for a split second before she moved into the crowd. Skye furrowed her brow, unsure of what was so important she couldn't say it out in the open. She wanted to know what Kate had to tell her about Pogue, needed to know what he was keeping from her, it had been nagging her ever since Pogue had arrived to pick her up and she was sure he had picked up on it.

"Kate what the hell is going on?" She questioned stepping into one of the few empty rooms of the house. Kate had obviously locked it, to make sure that know one could enter the room and she knew why. The room was probably the most expensive room of the house. Expensive furniture littering the room, antique ornaments, elegant rugs. The music could still be heard through the doors but luckily she know longer had to shout to make her self heard, and she could hear her own thoughts.

"I think you will find this interesting" She said puling down a book from the expansive book shelf, she turned handing it to Skye. Skye took the book from her, her brow raised in confusion as she lifted her gaze from the book to the woman in front of her.

"Paganism? What the hell is this about?" She questioned looking at Kate as if she had grown two heads. Kate sighed, she was unsure if she was doing the right thing, after all it was Pogue's choice, he had the right to not tell her. But she loved Pogue and as much as she wished him to be happy with her, she knew it was know longer an option, he had chosen Skye from the moment she had arrived at school. She looked at Skye, for the first time really looked at her, she was pretty sure, in an unsure elegant sort of way, but it was her blue eyes, full of life, pain and sorrow that told her everything she really needed to know.

.

"Just read it, after that it will all make sense" Kate smiled at her, for the first time giving her a true genuine smile.

"Ask him about it, once you've read it, look him in the eye when he tells you it isn't the truth" If he tells you that she thought, because she hoped and prayed that he didn't lie to her and told her that it was all true, and confided in her the way he never did with her.

" I still don't understand" Skye sighed looking over at Kate realizing she wasn't going to get anything else out of her. She shook her head, slipping the book into the bag she had carried, she was so glad that big bags were in season, because there would be know way the book would have fit other wise.

She turned after giving Kate a tense smile, she didn't understand what was going of, or what the book had to do with Pogue, but she was sure she was going to get the answers by the end of the night. Because she was going to stay up all night and read the thing, because she knew there was know way she was going to get any sleep until she got answers.

"And Skye no matter what happens know that I did this for your own good for his as well" She smiled at her the second she turned to face her, Skye nodded her head, still unsure of what to think of Kate, she was always giving out mix signals, but she knew once she had figured things out, she was going to know how to deal with Kate.

"And Skye, no matter what he tells you, know that what's in that book is the truth"

_As much as I disliked Kate in the film for the way she treated Pogue I did like her as a character, she added a flair and sass to the film, therefore I didn't want to keep her as a bad guy, I wanted her to do something that will seem bad, but for it to actually be something good. She isn't doing what she is for her self, but because she truly does love Pogue and wishes him to be happy with Skye._

_Also I wanted to bring October and Tyler into it a little more, showing that there is something in October that makes the lovable shy boy we all know and love, and hopefully she will bring out a little more in him. Picture October as Kristen Bell, I cant quiet tell what her eye colour is so ive gone with hazel. Hope every one has enjoyed this chapter and the ones previous. _

_Now all you have to do is ask yourself is Pogue going to tell her the truth, or is he going to lie to her and tell her its all a lie. What do you all want to see, do we want to se him being truthful or do we want to see him lie to her. _


	24. Chapter 24

_Once again thank you for all the reviews, many of you were hoping that we would get the Skye confrontation this chapter, but after writing this chapter it just didn't seem to fit, I thought something more should be there before she finds out the truth. So next chapter she finds out the truth, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't hate Kate to much._

Out of the Water

"This is weird right?" October questioned leaning in close to Tyler so he could hear her over the pounding over the music, they had decided to take a short break and had moved into one of the back rooms where it was slightly less crowed and easier to hear others, even if the music was still at an ear shattering right.

Tyler tilted his head, shaking it slightly in wonder, his brow furrowed as he took her in, she was smiling sweetly at him, a timid look crossed over her face for a brief second before she blushed, lowering her gaze from the heated stare of Tyler.

"What do you mean?" He questioned slightly hurt that she thought what was going on between them was weird. He lowered his own gaze, afraid that once again his inability to capture a females attention had ruined his chance of getting the woman he liked.

"I mean us, this, two years ago I was with Pogue, I had waited around for you for so long and now here we are" she smiled at him her hand coming up to capture his chin, forcing him to look at her, she smiled at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with emotion.

"I don't regret saying yes to you Tyler, I only wish you had done it sooner" Tyler blushed under her intense gaze, but didn't drop his own gaze. They stayed like that for a moment each staring into the others eyes, a serene look across each of their faces.

"Me to" He replied after a while, this time lowering his gaze at his outburst. He did believe that being honest about your feelings was the key to making a relationship work, but he had never openly blurted out his feelings the way he had just done. He was lucky if he could get out a mumbled name when he was around someone that he liked.

October shook her head as she gazed at him, he was something else that was for sure, it was rare to be able to find a guy that was more of a nervous wreck then she was. But he was honest, and kind and genuine, rare qualities that you found in a man, let alone one of the boys you found at Spencer. Touching his arm softly she moved closer to him, all to aware of the many faces that were around them, she smiled when he finally lifted his chin, his eyes locking with hers. She could see his breathing increase, his eyes dilating as he continued to look at her.

It was her who moved forward first, her who wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flush to her body, her who held him in place, because she knew, knew that if she wanted it to happen she was going to have to take charge and make it happen. She wanted him, the way she knew he wanted her, the way he had wanted her two years ago, but this time she was going to let him go, she was the one who was going to go to him.

"Hope im not interrupting anything" Reid smirked plopping himself down on the chair at the side of October. Tyler growled low in his throat his forehead resting against hers for a brief second before moving away so he could glare at his best friend.

"Actually you are now leave" He said turning back to October who was staring at him with annoyance and regret. He smiled at her, taking her hand into his, his gaze settling over to Reid before pulling October into his arms and leaving the room.

"That's my boy" Reid muttered quietly to himself, his gaze working the room trying to find any decent prospect, grabbing a beer he removed himself from the seat and headed towards a red head stood in the corner, a beer nursed to her chest.

"Your Abigail right?" He questioned his blue gaze working over her body with approval. The red head lifted her gaze, nodding her head slowly as she stared at him with intrigue.

"You no Abigail is my grandmothers name" Reid smirked slinging his arm around her shoulders casually" Abigail raised her brow, shaking her head in wonder, she had no idea how that line managed to work on as many people as it did. Shaking of his arm she stepped away from him.

"Really I thought it was Mary" She smirked at him, her gaze wondering around the room, she blew him a kiss before walking away from him, leaving Reid staring after her with a wide eyed expression.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Skye made her way over to Pogue giving him a tense smile, pulling her bag closer to her, she gave a terse sigh, standing on her tip toes, giving him a soft kiss before pulling away. She had no idea what the book contained and was desperate to find out, but she knew what ever it was he was hiding it from her for some reason.

"I think im going to get going" She said smiling up at him. Pogue gave her a worried look, they had only been there an hour if that and most of that time she had spent with Kate. Staring in the direction he had seen her come from he felt anger take over. She had said something to her she had to, it wasn't like her to be so distant towards him.

"You ok?" Pogue questioned pulling her outside so he could talk to her, people were slowly milling inside as the temperature was slowly dropping, and they were practically alone. Skye looked up at him, her face softening slightly, he was looking at her with pure concern.

"Yea im fine Kate just reminded me we had an assignment for history due tomorrow and im not finished" She replied, it was half truth, they really did have an assignment but she had finished it before Pogue had picked her up.

He nodded his head, looking at her for a fraction longer, trying to determine if something was of with her or not. Having only known her for a short time, he believed that he knew her better then he thought he would, but there was still things he didn't know, and being able to tell if she was lying to him was one off those things.

Deciding that she hadn't lied to him so far, he didn't believe she would start lying to him now, smiling he finally nodded his head, pulling her towards him, and wrapped his arms tight around her body. He could feel her heart beat against his chest, and was once again reminded that he never had this connection or closeness with Kate. Shaking his head he lifted his gaze in time to see Kate step out the front door, her gaze falling onto them. She seemed to tense for a moment, her jaw locking, she took in a breath relaxing before nodding her head in his direction, giving him a rare genuine smile.

"Do you want me to give you a ride back?" He questioned looking at her once she had pulled away. She tucked a strand of curled hair behind her ear, shaking her head slowly. He smiled to himself, only she could make that movement seem so innocent and incredibly sexy at the same time.

"No im good, its only a 30 minuet walk ill be fine" Pogue bit his lip, not at all comfortable with her walking home when it was dark. He knew Ipswich and he knew that there was never really any threat, but ever since Chase he was extra careful, he knew what could go wrong when you didn't expect it.

"Just be careful ok, phone me the second you get in" Skye smiled at his worry, but nodded her head in understanding. She titled her head before moving forward, wrapping her arm around his waist, her other hand moving up and around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"You worry far to much" She whispered against his ear. Pogue took in a breath, breathing in only her, and smiled against her neck. Pulling away slightly, he looked into her eyes, and saw something in them that made him pull back fully. There was just so much emotion in her eyes, so much feeling that it took his breath away. Touching her cheek with such affection that it scared even him, he watched as she gave him one final smile before turning and walking down the road.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You want to talk about it" Caleb questioned walking to his side. Pogue continued to watch her walk until she was nothing more then a speck of red. He slowly turned to face his closet brother, and shrugged his shoulders. Every one knew him as the bad biker dude, who was apart of the infamous group, the guy who didn't care about school, or anything other, then his bike and his brothers. But they didn't see what every one else saw, the caring guy who would die for the one he truly loved.

"I don't know what I should do" He replied honestly, normally and to any one else he would just shrug it of, but he needed help, he was at a lose of what to do, and he knew that Caleb would tell him like it was.

"Do you want another repeat of Kate?" Caleb questioned looking at him, Pogue lowered his head, shaking it slowly, not telling Kate the truth should have told him something along time ago, but did he honestly want to risk that with her. He knew there was something different about her, he could feel it every time he saw her.

"If she cares as much as you think she does, and as much as you care for her, she'll accept you" Pogue nodded his head in understanding, he knew what he was saying, he prayed for it every time he went to bed, he wanted her to accept him more then anything, he wanted what Caleb had.

"Look man im going to head back in, but seriously id tell her" Pogue nodded his head clapping his friend on the back, he could always count on Caleb to tell him like it was.

xxxxxxxxx

"You know he's right" Pogue twisted on the spot, his head titling to the sky when he once again clapped eyes on Kate for the second time that night. He shook his head groaning to himself, he didn't not want to see her, he did not want to have to listen to her moaning any more, or telling him he should tell Skye the truth.

"Kate I don't want to do this" He said rather harshly, he didn't mean to be as harsh as it had came out, but he know longer knew what he could do to get the message across to her. Kate raised her brow, stepping away from him slightly, he had never talked to her in the tone he had just spoke.

"Look I know im not your favourite person right now" Pogue raised his brow shaking his head.

"That's an understatement" He spat back, stepping away from her, he took one last look at her and turned away from her.

"Just do me one thing" Pogue stopped, biting his lip hard before turning back to her.

"I don't have to do anything for you" Kate nodded her head.

"Not for me, but for her you do" She replied smirking, she knew she had his attention now, his eyes widened in shock, and fear, he stepped forward, but she held her ground, she knew he wouldn't do anything stupid, let alone lay a hand on her.

"When she asks her, tell her the truth" It took a second for what she had said sink in, but when it did he felt sick, he stepped back shocked that she had actually gone to her and told her the truth.

"She knows" He said shocked, sick at the thought of what was going to happen when he saw her next. Kate shook her head, feeling guilty at the pain and fear on his face. But she had done it for him, because she knew he wouldn't tell her on his own, at least this way all he had to do was tell her the truth.

"No but in about an hour she will"

XXXXXX

_See she really isn't evil, she's just trying to make it up to him for doing the things she did before, she knows that Pogue is to afraid to tell her himself, so took it into her own hands, because when Skye knows the truth Kate knows they will be happy together, and she wants that for him._

_Now the question is will he still bottle it or will he tell the truth. _


	25. Real chapter 25

I know that this isnt Thursday, but my dads car broke down so i couldnt get to the interent to update this when i said i was going to, so im so sorry and i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Out of the Water

* * *

Skye could remember the horror books she used to read, and how disappointed she used to get with them, they all used different characters and different locations, and slightly different plot line, but they were always so dull, because once you had read one horror book you had read them all, because they all ended the same, no matter how they begun it was always the same ending, just different characters, you knew the ending before you even read it., and now walking down the road from the party she suddenly felt like she had been thrust head first into one of the many clichéd horror books that were out there. It was dark and cloudy and lifting her gaze to the sky she was certain that a storm was headed in, typical she thought to herself, she held a big secret in her hand and the night was absolutely horrible.

"There here somewhere" she muttered to herself searching through her bag trying to find her keys, her hand landed on the book that Kate had given her and she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she knew this was the reason Pogue and Kate had broken up and it was scaring her to death to think of what she was going to find.

Finally finding her keys she gave a small silent yes, they jangled in her hands as she reached her front door, quickly inserting the keys into the door she looked over her shoulders, her gaze looking around, figuring that she was alone and that some axe murderer lurking in the shadows she entered her house, closing and locking the door behind her.

She walked directly to the kitchen she was parched from the long walk but to nervous to eat anything, opening the fridge she pulled out a bottle of water and twisted of the lid, her bag landing on the kitchen counter top with a hollow thud, reminding Skye once again of what was in the bag.

Staring at it she bit her lip, was Kate really doing this because she wanted them to be happy or was she doing it because she knew what the book contained would ruin things for her. She knew she should just wait and hope and pray that he came to her and told her himself, but deep down she really knew that it wasn't going to happen. She knew what ever that book contained it was bigger then her and bigger then Kate, she wanted him to trust her enough but she had seen the fear in his eyes and she knew that until she found out what it said she couldn't begin to understand the fear.

"Now or never" Seating herself at the table she pulled her bag towards her and with one shaky breath pulled out the book, letting out the breath she had just taken in she opened the book, her eyes wide as she read what she knew Kate had wanted her to read.

* * *

"You told her didn't you" Sarah accused as she walked back into the dorm room, her eyes flaring with anger as she looked over at Kate, she didn't recognize the friend in front of her, she had once been so caring and compassionate now she was just vindictive.

"You need to learn Kate that its over he doesn't want you ok, he wants Skye and no matter what you do that isn't going to change" Kate turned quickly throwing her bag onto the bed her gaze landing on Sarah she opened her mouth to speak, throw back some angry retort but couldn't think of anything, sighing she shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't tell her because I wanted them to break up, I told her because he wasn't, and he deserves happiness" She replied truthfully, she just looked over at Sarah depressed with the fact that so much had changed since Chase, that she had allowed herself to become so detached. It had taken her a while to realize the truth, that she had never truly loved Pogue, not in the way that she knew Skye could, because if there had been that deep connection then she would have stayed with him no matter what.

"But it was his choice to tell Kate, it was meant to be up to him, what happens if he realizes that it wont last, how is that going to be for her, and for him, he's going to live with the fact that she knows their secret"

Kate sighed trust Sarah to put a bad spin on what she had done, she hadn't really thought about what would happen if they didn't last, but she didn't think she had to because she saw the look in his eyes when he looked at Skye, and he had never looked at her like that, not with that deep connection they seemed to share.

"Well it isn't going to happen, the only way things are going to go bad is if he lies to her, but I know he wont" Sarah looked over at her friend for the first time she seemed to be generally trying to do the right thing, Sarah shook her head, shrugging of the jacked Caleb had given her.

"You better hope your right Kate, because you know this thing isn't easy to deal with, you of all people know that"

* * *

Pogue was sat in English class not really paying attention to anything the teacher was saying, he hadn't seen Skye all morning, he had gone by her house but her mother had told him that she had already left for school but so far he hadn't seen her any where, and she was in most of his classes, he was beginning to worry, she had to know by now, she knew and she hated him for it.

He barely managed to get through the day, worry was eating away at him, and every time he glanced over his shoulder he thought he saw her, but it never was her, just some other brunette that he wished was her. He had snapped at his friends more then once, his nerves at tether, he just wanted to see her, he had to see her.

He skipped lunch telling Caleb that he was going to head back to his flat and be back for next lesson, but he really didn't have any intention of going back to his flat or going back to school, he couldn't concentrate even if he did, he would just be thinking over and over in his head the many reasons why he shouldn't tell her, and it was those reasons that kept over lapping with the one reason he wanted to tell her. He didn't want to lose her and he knew he couldn't lie to her or he would, but in telling her he knew he risked loosing her. He was in a no win situation and he wished to god that Kate hadn't put him in it. It should have been his choice.

Getting onto his new black Ninja he started it up, the roar of the engine music to his ears, driving at break neck speeds was always the one thing that could clear his mind when nothing else could, he could never explain what the speed and the wind did to him, but it was a pure rush, a rush that you could never get from any drug.

The Ninja pulled to a stop the roar finally subsiding, he knew Skye was here, he could feel her before he had even seen her. She had once told him that water had been her home for so many years, that whenever she needed to think she went to water. This was the place he had seen her for that first time, he could still remember the lost and lonely look on her face as she asked him why she couldn't have died, that look had broken his heart and it had been then that he had wanted to be the white night and protect her.

The walk to the lake took exactly five minuets, it was in the centre of the park, the children's section just to the left of it, the lake was one of the many beauties in Ipswich, it was pure and undisturbed. He found her sitting in the same place, and in the same position, her knees drawn to her chest, as she stared out at the lake with a troubled gaze.

He walked over to her shrugging of his jacket as he did so, it was cold out and she was wearing only her school uniform, obviously she had intended to go to school, or she had just dressed for school so she could get past her mom. He stopped behind her gently wrapping his jacket around her shoulders, she didn't move or signal that she knew he was there, but she didn't have to. She took in a deep breath shrugging of his jacket, his hand falling from her shoulders, he sighed taking it back into his hands and walking around so he was looking down at her.

"Is it true?" Skye questioned looking at Pogue, the wind wiped through her hair but she shook her head as Pogue offered her his leather jacket.

"Is it true?" She questioned again, she had to know, this was going to make or break it for them, she knew it was the truth, to much evidence was there for it not to be, all she wanted him to do was admit it to her.

Pogue looked up at her, he didn't know what to do, did he tell her, or did he lie to her, biting his lip he looked up at her one last time, she was so innocent untouched by all the things he and his brothers had see.

"Skye I, god this isn't the way I wanted things" He said defeated as she seated himself at her side, she hesitated a moment before turning so she could look at him, she wanted to see the look in his eyes, had to see what he was thinking.

He was looking at her with sorrow in his gaze, his hands held loosely in his lap, he wasn't quite looking at her, but he wasn't ignoring her either, he hesitated, wanting nothing more then to take her into his arms and tell her that everything was a lie, and that he was just a normal person like every one else, but he couldn't, because it was a lie, dropping his hands back to his knee he shook his head sighing.

"So its true, everything" She asked quietly lifting her gaze so she could look at him, she was glad he was being honest with her, but a part of her wished that it was a lie, because she honestly didn't know if she could handle it.

Pogue nodded his head slowly, he shrugged his shoulders taking in a refreshing breath of air, he reached out taking her hand into his, they were ice cold, and he could feel her shiver beneath his touch, he smiled when she didn't pull away, that was always a good sign, deciding that it was safe this time he wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders, she smiled, a tired smile, but a smile none the less.

"Were you going to tell me if Kate hadn't I mean" She questioned looking over at him, it was still all to much to process, but she was going to have to deal with it sometime right, squeezing his hand within her own, she mentally prayed that he was going to tell her the truth, he hand been honest so far.

"I don't know, we've been going so good and I didn't want to risk that, but I didn't want to have what happened with me and Kate to happen with us"

Skye nodded her head, it made sense, she was weirded out by the whole thing, her boyfriend and his friends had supernatural powers, it was cool but by the things she had read it wasn't all fun and games, it was serious, the things that could happen, she was honestly afraid of what would happen, or if she could deal with it all.

"Are you ok?" Pogue questioned, they had been sat in silence for a while, she hadn't moved or spoken to him, but she was still holding his hand, looking out at the lake, it was beginning to turn colder, and he was suddenly aware of the late time. Skye slowly turned her head so she was fully looked at him, she smiled tilting her head, she could see the confusion in his eyes, the pain and worry that he was feeling.

"I don't know, this is all just so, you could die before your even 20" She replied, honesty was after all the main concern, she didn't want to give him false hope that everything was going to be ok with all this, because she honestly didn't.

Pogue nodded his head in understanding he had expected no less from her then what she was giving, everything was going to be hard, he wished he could tell her it wouldn't happen but three of the four fathers were dead because of the addiction.

"Im sorry" Skye looked over at him, she didn't want to see that pain in his eyes, he looked so lost, she bit her lip before scooting across the bench and curled into his arms. She felt his body stiffen in shock before he relaxed wrapping his arms around her body.

"You have nothing to be sorry form, I understand ok, you didn't ask for this life, you have nothing to be sorry for" She said kissing his cheek. Pogue nodded his head allowing her to curl back into his chest, he tightened his grip on her not wanting to let her go, not wanting this to be the last time he truly held her in his arms, it hurt him to much to think about losing her as it was.

"Pogue im not going to lie to you, this is hard you no" Pogue nodded his head in understanding already ready for the blow.

"But you were right things were going so well with us, I don't want this to be the thing to come between us, because this isn't your fault you didn't ask for this" Pogue smiled down at her, glad that he wasn't saying this was the end just yet.

"I Sense a butt" Skye laughed nodding her head, she pulled away from him so she could look at him, she touched his face softly, caressing it with her thumb.

"But I need time" Pogue nodded his head, time he could do, because time meant there was something to come back to.

"How much time?" He questioned, she shrugged her shoulders shaking her head.

"I don't know, I just don't know, but I really do want us Pogue, I really do, no matter who you are, I just need time"


	26. Chapter 26

Note - My last chapter, chapter 25, is no longer a sneak peak but is the real chapter, just incase you havent cheacked out that chapter yet.

Out of the Water

It had been a week since Pogue had seen Skye, he saw her at school, she would smile at him, and would sit with them during lunch but other then that it had been nothing more. She had asked for time and he was doing his best to give her that, but he was missing her and wanted nothing more then to talk to her, it was killing him not knowing what was going through her mind. Forcing himself to pay attention to the teacher in front of him he sighed shaking his head, he didn't really know why he bothered coming to school any more, he couldn't concentrate and his mind just drifted. Lifting his head as the bell finally rang he turned his gaze to the back of the class where Skye was sat, he smiled in her direction, nodding his head. She smiled in return grabbing her books and shoving them into her bag, stepping out of the aisle she walked down to meet him.

"Hey" She said smiling over at him her gaze drifting over to Caleb, he smiled at her, shouldering his bag.

"Hey Caleb" She said her voice unusually light, she seemed relaxed and at ease something in which she hadn't been for a long time. Holding out her hand to Pogue she smiled nodding her head as she saw the confusion in his eyes. He smiled, relief washing over him, he sighed taking her hand into his for the first time in a week.

"So the formal is this weekend what time are you picking me up?" She questioned lifting her gaze so she was looking at him. Pogue looked down at her releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. He smiled kissing the top of her head, he had forgot about the formal, it had seemed so far away.

"Well it starts at 6 so about 7" He said pushing open the door that lead to the court yard, they made their way over to the table that they all normally sat at during the lunch hour. Spotting Reid and Tyler already sat at the table they all smiled walking in their direction, Sarah heading their way from the opposite direction. Caleb broke away from them, heading of Sarah and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to his body and gave her a short swift kiss.

"You know I so could have got her into bed" Tyler raised his brow in silent disbelief, he looked over at both Pogue and Skye who were both silently questioning him, he shook his head, mouthing that they didn't want to know.

"Dude she was totally not into you" Tyler replied laughing at the concept that there was a female in Spencer that didn't want anything to do with Reid, he found it quiet amusing because apparently Reid didn't think it was possible.

"I think if you changed your pick up line, you might just get somewhere Reid" Sarah spoke up, pulling of the lid to her Pasta and Tuna lunch. Reid turned to her tilting his head and raising his brow.

"What's wrong with my pick up line" Sarah scoffed placing a hand over her mouth to disguise her laughter, she scrunched her face as she gave into her need to laugh at the blonde seated across from her. Shaking her head in amusement she contended herself long enough to answer him.

"There's only so many times you can use, did you know that's my grandmothers name, I mean honestly Reid"

Sarah replied, she had found it amusing when he had used it on her that first night, and had found it actually shocking that any one actually fell for that, I mean come on, how could any one think that their name was actually his grandmothers names.

"You know she's got a point dude" Tyler responded giving his friend a pointed look, Reid shook his head, so much for his best friend having his back in things like this. Looking down at the plate of chips in front of him he poked around for as while , before finally picking one up and shoving it into his mouth.

"Your last two lessons are free right?" Pogue questioned turning to Skye after he had finished laughing at the faces that Reid was making at Tyler. Skye bit her lip, furrowing her brow slightly, she nodded her head.

"Yea why?" She questioned. Pogue was giving her a look that she couldn't quite distinguish., Pogue smiled shaking his head as he took her hand into his own and gave it a small squeeze reassuring her for the moment.

"Thought we'd get out of here" Skye nodded her head in understanding she knew that they were going to have to talk eventually. She pushed away her food suddenly loosing her appetite. Pogue pulled her tight to his body, kissing her head softly as he pulled her from the bench, he nodded to his friends, telling them that he would see them later before leading Skye towards his bike.

"Aw come on Pogue you know I hate these things" She said shooting him an annoyed look, he nodded his head.

"Yea I know come on we're going to take a walk" Skye let out a relived smile before taking his hand into her own.

They walked into silence and Skye's nerves were beginning to increase, she didn't know what he wanted to talk about, she guessed it had something to do with his secret and how she was handaling it, she just hoped that was all it was. They finally came to the park and Skye smiled as he led her past the children's play area. The river came into sight and the tranquil feeling came across her, she always felt it whenever she was near water, it was just a pity she didn't get that same feeling when she stepped into the water.

"You know this is becoming a usual thing for us here" Pogue nodded his head leading her over to the bench, the same bench that he had first seen the real her, the vulnerable her, the first time he had felt the ache in his heart.

"It's been good to us so far" Skye nodded her head folding into the bench like she had done so many times before. She felt Pogue sit at her side, his body touching hers, she felt safe and loved, all the things she felt she had lost.

"I don't think I can help you any more" He said turning to her, Skye raised her brow, shocked at what he was saying, she was expecting something, but she didn't know what, it had defiantly not been that.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, she hadn't thought that it would have been him who got the cold feet, it had taken her a while but she had finally accepted him and his friends for who they were, she knew that being in his life was going to be difficult, and the whole Chase incident scared her to death, but it was worth it if it meant being with him.

"You can get into the water yourself, you've conquered that ok and im proud of you for that, but you need to let it go, because until you do that day will always haunt you and it will always stop you from doing what you love"

Skye nodded his head, she had thought about it before going back to where it had all began but had chickened out before ever following through with it. The very thought alone scared her to death, she still remembered it now, and she knew it was only going to be worse.

"You know when you told me about you and the sons it scared me to death, not because of you know that fact that your different or that you can do all these things, but because I was afraid of loosing you, Ive lost so many people before I just couldn't bear it again"

Pogue nodded his head taking her into his arms, he knew that it was a difficult thing for her to do, but it was going to have to be something that she was going to have to do sooner or later, it was the one thing stopping her from truly embracing her life back in the water. Turning his gaze to the lake he sighed and for the first time in a week relaxed.

"Why did you come back?" He questioned finally, because it had been bothering him for a while, Skye shifted in his arms, pulling away from him so she could look at him. She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth deciding how best to tell him.

" We're doing good and what ever this thing is I feel for you, I didn't want to le that go and look back years from now thinking what if. Pogue I really like you ok, and you trusting me with that secret, even if that wasn't your choice, you chose to tell me the truth and that means something"

Pogue smiled nodding his head, he had felt it to, from that first moment at this very spot, something stirred within him, something in which he had never felt before with Kate. With Kate when it was good it was good, but there were more bad then good times, and unlike Kate, Skye had accepted him when he was most open.

"We should get back, or your never going to be ready" He joked pulling her towards him and connecting his lips with hers. It was a soft tender kiss, one of those kisses that comes on the end of a heart felt confession. It was soft and tender and full of the kind of love and tenderness that he had longed for.

He pulled away breathless, his head resting against her own, his gaze locked with hers, she smiled, caressing her cheek with this thumb, moving forward he kissed her nose and smiled once again. Stepping from the bench he pulled her into his arms and they stood staring at the lake, together, alone, with now problems, no school no worries.

"You know I could love you" He said, lowly into her ear,


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for the tremendous amount of support that I have had of every single last person who has taken the time to not only read this story but also reviewed. The amount of support means more then you could know. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it is this chapter that we finally pick up the action and start rounding of to the end of the story.

Out of the Water

"So he actually said he loved you" Skye looked over from her jewellery box, her gaze landing on Sarah who was busy styling October's hair into loose waves. Skye shook her head finally deciding on the silver key chain that Nevaeh had given her for her birthday.

"No he said he could, its not the same thing." Skye replied pulling the necklace around her neck, fastening it quickly, she walked over to Sarah, pulling away her hair from her face, fastening the curls that she had created earlier that night into a low bobble, strands of curl's framing her face.

"Girl do you know anything about the male species" October spoke smiling broadly, he flicked her gaze over to Skye watching Skye's face transform into a look of confusion, her blue eyes widening in a look of utter and complete wonder. She turned to face October who moved from the seat that she was currently seated in allowing Sarah to take her place.

"He said what he said because he's worried its to soon after Kate" Skye leant herself against her vanity table, her arms folded across her chest as she stared at October, wondering it what she was saying really could be the truth, of if it was some lame ass attempt on Pogue's part to let her know that something was of, because he could only could love her and not actually love her.

"So your saying that he does love me but is to afraid of saying it" Skye questioned, it was true, she really didn't get the male population, why couldn't they just say what they felt instead of tip toeing around the subject.

Sarah walked over to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and flipped her gaze over to her, nodding her head slowly. She glanced over to October who was silently holding in her laughter, her hand placed over her mouth, she gave Skye a sympathetic gaze.

"Fraid so, so how about we look ourselves in the mirror, brush ourselves down and when the guys knock on the door we knock them dead"

Skye and Sarah nodded their head in agreement, October giggled walking over to her two other friends and wrapping her arm around Sarah's shoulder, they looked themselves in the mirror, assessing any last changes.

"You sure its not to short?" Sarah questioned turning to Skye, Skye stood back folding her arms across her chest and shook her head. It was true the dress at the front was a little short for a private school's formal, but the back skimmed the back of her knee elegantly.

"No, now if it was that length all over then maybe you should rethink" Sarah nodded her head, self consciously flattening down her dress, pulling at loose strands of hair.

"If anything you would have to worry about that little see through design you got going there" Sarah laughed turning back to the mirror eying the very part of the dress Skye was talking about. Just across her stomach was a see through mesh design, it wasn't very see through, the flower design hid most of the skin, but you could defiantly tell it was see through.

"Maybe I should change?" Sarah said turning to October. October rolled her eyes shaking her head in amusement, she had asked that very same questioned when she had put it on. Skye walked over to her placing her hands onto her shoulders in a comforting manner, turning her away from the mirror and to the opposite wall where the clock was.

"Sarah you look great, your going to have Caleb eating out of your hand" Skye said calmly trying to reassure her friend, she walked over to her jewellery box and pulled out a piece of jewellery she knew would go with the dress Sarah was wearing perfectly.

"And any way, the guys are going to be here any time you haven't got time" October said walking over to the door and pulling it open. She smiled widely seeing the look on Tyler's face. She breathed out relieved that he liked it.

"You look amazing October" Pogue spoke, nudging his friend in the side. Tyler mentally shook himself from his stupor, he pulled his hand from behind his back, showing the pure white Orchid that he held in his hand.

"Your…..wow breathtaking" Tyler finally got out, October giggle stepping back slightly allowing the sons to enter the room, Tyler finally stepping up walked over to October and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tightly to his side.

"Pogue's wrong you know, your so I cant even describe how you look right now" Tyler whispered into her ear. October blushed leaning her head into his shoulder, she couldn't describe to herself how it felt and meant to her to know that Tyler thought what he did. She was content to be in his arms, she felt perfectly safe and more importantly welcome.

* * *

The hall was full of Spencer students, the music blasting from the front of the room, mini speakers surrounding the walls, multicoloured lights eliminating the dance floor, students already on the floor, dancing and grinding with each other. Skye chuckled remembering how school formals were, the punch sometime during the night was going to be spiked, the guys were going to get drunk and start fights, some of the girls would do the same as well. There would be a lot of shouting and fighting, girls and guys pucking in the corner. But she knew that it could be great as well, she was just going to have to stay away from all the people she knew that could ruin this night for her, Kira being one of them.

"You look gorgeous you know" Pogue spoke, his voice slightly risen so he could be heard against the music. Skye lifted her gaze, her blue eyes twinkling under the strobe lighting. She smiled, squeezing his hand .

Pogue smiled at her, pulling her into his side as he lead her to the drinks table, she didn't have to say anything to him, he could see the reply in her eyes as well as her smile. Their was a light in her eyes which he had never thought he could see in someone else's eyes. She was light and free compared when to he had first met her, she had come along way, but he knew the biggest step was yet to come.

* * *

October finally managed to pull herself away from the dance floor, she had always envisioned Tyler as the quite person that he was when he got in front of a woman or a crowd, but he was quite the dancer, and what had shocked her even more, was he could ground with the best of them. Flushing with the heat and exhaustion she fanned herself down as she waited in the line for the drinks. Looking at the guy behind the drinks table she groaned to herself, she really didn't want to deal with him.

"Looking good October" Aaron smirked handing over a drink, October took it, pulling it away from him with a harshness that shook even her, she placed it back down on the table in front of him, her eyes narrowing in dislike.

"Don't worry sweaty I 1didnt spike it" October shook her head, scoffing in amusement, she placed her hand on her hip hoping that someone else was going to come and serve her, she didn't trust Aaron as far as she could throw him.

"Well Im not willing to take my chances" She hissed taking the offered drink from the other attendee, she smiled kindly in his direction, before picking up the drink Aaron had served her before, she smirked, tilting her head as she threw it directly into his face.

"That was for my sister you ass whole"

"Go you" Skye said glancing over to Aaron who was staring daggers in their direction, his hand wiping down his white shirt, that was slowly turning a deep red, that shirt wasn't going to get clean any time soon, not that it was actually going to bother him, not with the kind of money his parents had.

"it's a long story" October spoke her gaze flicking over to Skye who was smiling wildly.

"Me and Pogue are heading out" October wiggled her brows with suggestion, Skye blushed lowering gaze before shaking her head. October raised her brow wondering if she should ask the question on her mind, shaking her own head mentally, she waited for Skye to elaborate.

"We're going to head over to Red Ridge" October nodded her head in understanding, she had been filled in only slightly about Skye's problem, she knew the story behind the crash and moving schools and her fear, and Tyler had informed her that she was going to go and deal with it properly.

"Good look, ill let Sarah know" Skye nodded her thanks, giving her a quick hug before turning to find Pogue.

* * *

Sarah and Caleb finally made their way back to the dance floor after having a small break, the alcohol was finally hitting Sarah and she giggled widely as Caleb spun her around, bringing her back to his arms, she sighed leaning her head onto his chest, his heart beating wildly in her ear.

A slow song finally came on and Caleb pulled her closer to his body, big heavy songs he could do, but it was the slow songs where he could just hold her close to his body that he preferred, he felt safe and secure just holding the one person he truly loved close to him.

"I love you" He whispered against the top of her head, Sarah smiled sighing against his chest, before lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you to"

She saw his eyes flare, his body tense against hers, his heart beat increase, she furrowed her brow, turning in his arms trying to see what he had seen. His grip on her had become stronger and it was beginning to hurt. He had seen something, something which scared him, she had only ever seen him look so afraid and yet so vulnerable at the same time, and that was when Chase was threatening to take everything from him.

"Caleb what is it" She questioned touching the side of his face to draw his attention, Caleb lowered his gaze a second later, his eyes fixing onto her own, he shook his head, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Caleb your scaring me what is it" She questioned again prying his hands from her arms, he shook his head again not wanting to say, his gaze searching the floor for his brothers.

"I just saw Chase"

* * *

Do not worry this isn't going to be another Chase comes back for revenge thing, im going into whole different direction, and the appearance of Chase will be explained, but ask yourself this, is this really Chase and if it is what is he doing back. And if it is not chase why is Caleb so sure that it is.


	28. Chapter 28

Out of the Water

The car slowed to a stop, the headlights lighting up the road in front of them, they dimmed before going completely black, taking away the only source of light. The moon glistened over the river, breaking into ripples as the water moved forward with the current.

"You sure you want to do this?" Skye continued to look out of the window in front of her, her eyes unmoving and unseeing; she tensed, feeling his hand caressing her knee. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave into the feeling of his hand on her leg. It was a comforting gesture, nothing more, and she was thankful for that, most guys put in his position would have tried to make a move on her already.

"I don't think I can do this" She breathed out hurriedly, turning her gaze onto him, she shook her head, her gaze dancing over to the river, her breath hitched in her throat and she snapped her gaze back to the windshield.

"Your stronger then that" Pogue assured, grasping her hand into his own, it was killing him to see her so lost, there was fear in her eyes in which he had never seen, even when Kyra had pushed her into the water.

Skye took in a breath, letting it through her mouth before she turned to face him, her face was a picture of emotions, her eyes clouded with tears, she looked so sad and alone, the fear in her eyes personified, he felt guilty for telling her to come, but knew that she was going to have to face it sooner or later.

"You can do this" He said nodding his head, leaning forward her took her face into his hands, holding it still so she was looking into his eyes, he smiled, showing her every feeling he had for her, and how proud he was of her at that moment.

Skye lowered her gaze trying to find the courage to get out of the car and face the water that had taken her friends life, the water that had almost taken hers, but had decided it wanted her to live with the guilt instead.

"Its hard, you weren't there, I can't relive that again" She almost begged looking at him, pleading with him silently. Pogue scrunched his face in pain, if only she knew how hard it was for him to make her do this, if only she could see that it was her he was doing this for.

Letting his hands drop to her knees, her squeezed it gently, taking one hand into his own, he didn't know what he could say, or what he could do to make her feel better, and safe about doing what she was going to do. He knew the pain and guilt that she felt, he could see it so clearly on her face, that it was only then that he understood just how difficult this was for her.

"Skye im going to be there right at your side, you don't have to do this on your own any more"

Skye looked at him, for the first time since they had arrived she actually really saw him, and her heart burst. She had never had any one look at her in the way he was looking at her then. After the accident every one had avoided her like the plague, she had gone from popular to diseased in a matter of hours. Her own mother couldn't look her in the eye, she had after all brought disgrace to the family.

"I can do this" She breathed, Pogue smiled nodding his head, touching her face again, he pushed open his door and removed himself from the car before he rushed to her side and opened the door for her.

"Im going to be there the whole time" Skye nodded her head stepping out of the car, her black dress she had worn to the formal touching the muddy earth beneath her feet. She looked at Pogue and breathed out, her heart was hammering beneath her chest, her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

Steeping forward Pogue shoved the door closed, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist and pulling her to his body. He could feel her heart beating against his chest and closed his eyes, he was doing this for her, and she was going to finally face her fear.

They walked slowly over to the railings and stayed there, just staring out at the water, it was a calm moment considering the nerves he could feel coming from her body, it was in fact almost serene moment.

He could tell she was crying, he didn't have to look at her to know it, he could feel her body shaking under his touch, and he was thankful that he was there with her, helping her through the one moment that she truly needed someone with her.

"Im sorry" She whispered, her words being carried away by the wind. She turned slowly, burring her head into his chest, and with one quick movement he wrapped his arms fully around her body, holding her tight. He knew that for that one moment she needed him as something more then a boyfriend, she just needed him to hold her and to comfort her, tell her that it was ok.

Finally she pulled away and wiped her eyes, smiling sheepishly up at Pogue she lowered her gaze, she had never been one to show emotion in front of boys but she knew that he was different, that he wasn't going to judge her for it.

"I think I would like to go home now"

Pogue smiled and nodded his head, holding out his hand for her to take; she smiled and took it into her own. Looking over at her as she bobbed her head so she could get onto his car, he smiled to himself, she wasn't perfect by any merit, she had her flaws and her imperfections, but it didn't bother him, in fact it made him love her more.

Catching himself he smiled, chuckling to himself softly, he never thought it would come to him like that. But he had just realized the girl he said he could love, well he really did love her, and it scared him to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah wiped around, her gaze thoroughly searching the crowded room, she had seen the intense look in Caleb's eyes, had seen the fear that had crossed over his face. But she had to see it for herself, had to see Chase for herself. He was dead, they had both witnessed it, the police couldn't find his body, he had burned in the barn, he had to have.

Not finding anything or anyone that looked remotely like Chase she finally turned back to Caleb who was still rooted to the spot staring in the same direction she had been a second ago. Taking hold of his face she forced him to look at her, she was worried about him, she could see the power trying to force its way to the front of him, she knew how he struggled with the power, and knew that he was now struggling again. His primal urge to protect and fight taking over his common understanding of think first act later.

"There's know one there, Caleb Chase isn't there" Caleb shook his head, taking her arm into his hand tightly, his gaze bored into her, a look that almost frightened her, but this was Caleb and she knew that he would never harm her.

"I saw him" He replied tensely, his gaze lifting doing one last sweep of the room. Sarah shook her head, worry starting to set in over her first initial reaction of fear.

"Caleb Chase is dead you were seeing things" Turning up nothing he finally got his powers under control enough to snap out of the rage that had come across him, he turned, looking at Sarah before nodding his head. He could have been seeing things; it wasn't like there wasn't a couple of guys given the right lightening couldn't look Chase. Taking her into his arms, he sighed, if there was one person who could make him see sense it was her.

"Your right im sorry" He replied kissing the top of her head. He was going to let it go for now, but he was going to mention it to the sons, they all believed he was alive some where, biding his time, and until Caleb knew for sure, that was what he was going to continue believing.

Tyler rushed over to him, panic written across his face, October was stood behind him, a confused look written across her features, and she was watching Tyler with a look of concern and worry, obviously he had took of with out explaining anything to her. After all it was odd behavior for sweet quiet Tyler.

"Sarah go stand with October" Sarah lifted her gaze and saw Tyler stood in front of Caleb, she nodded her head in understanding and headed over to October, she knew what it was like not to no the truth and felt sorry for her.

"I just saw Chase, or something posing as Chase" Tyler bluttered out quickly, Caleb shook his head, furrowing his brow.

"What do you mean" Tyler ran a hand over the back of his neck and began to fidget with his hands something he did when he was nervous.

"He walked right past me man, but his aura, it was different, it wasn't the same as Chase's"

"What are you saying?" Tyler bit his lip, it was his ability to read aura's good from bad, and it had been him left feeling guilty for not picking up on Chase sooner, and when he had it had been to late. He got a bad feeling from him sure, but that was about it, and now things were messed up because of it.

"What ever that thing is, it isn't Chase, but it is evil, his aura was so strong man it knocked me back, ive never felt anything like it."


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Thank you to those that reveiwed the last chapter, i hope you enjoy this one.

Out of the Water.

The room was a blur of activity, the room was tense with worry and uncertainty, Caleb was pacing back and fourth, every now and then stopping and staring at the row of books in front of him, before he would once again begin to pace the length of the room.

Tyler was sat on one of the posts, watching him with a weary eye, he was worried there was no doubt about that, he could feel the power radiating of him. It was something in which Caleb had yet to control, his powers when he was feeling an overwhelming emotion. Turning his gaze he glanced over at Pogue and Reid who were both leaned against opposite walls, Pogue staring in the direction of his best friend, his brow creased in worry. And Reid was staring down at the floor in front of him, every now and then lifting his gaze to search the room, before once again dropping his head, his blond hair falling over his face, stopping Tyler from seeing any emotion on his face.

Cracking his knuckles he continued to look on, each and every one of them was worried beyond means, it had not only scared both Tyler and Caleb when they had thought it was Chase, but it had brought back to many memories. Half of Tyler almost wished that it had been Chase, they could deal with Chase, now that two of them had ascended and Caleb with his father's powers, there would be know way that Chase would beat them, it would have been easy to get rid of him a second time.

"Did you get anything else from him?" Caleb questioned finally stopping his pacing long enough so he could look down at Tyler. Tyler lifted his gaze, looking up at Caleb, he looked drawn and tired. Tyler just wished he could tell them something anything, which would make them all stop worrying so much.

"Nah man, but his power, ive felt power before but this, it was pure, undiluted" He shrugged his shoulders, not being able to tell him anything else. Truth be told, he could still feel the power cursing through his body, and the thing had only moved past him, he hated to think what it would be like being in the same room with it.

"Know one can live with that kind of power" Reid spoke from his corner, finally lifting his gaze to look at them all. It was true; it was after all why the power finally ended up killing the person who held the power. It was seductive, and there was only so long in which someone could ignore something as seductive as the power.

"I don't know what to tell you man, but I felt it, hell I can still feel it, this thing what ever it is, is powerful, more powerful then Caleb or Chase" Tyler stated softly, looking over at Caleb as he spoke the last bit. Caleb ran a hand over the back of his neck tilting it to the side to bring back feeling. Biting his lip he tried to think everything through but he mind was just too much of a haze to get anything through.

"If this thing is posing as Chase, we've got to believe that it has Chase's memories' if it truly is evil then its going to try and finish what Chase started, we need to talk to the girls, because its more then likely to go after them again"

It killed Caleb to think let alone say the last part of his sentence, Sarah had become his world in the short period to time, it had killed him to nearly loose her that first time, but knowing how powerful Tyler said this thing was, the thought terrified this time, because he knew that it could very well happen.

Pogue looked up, wincing at the idea of talking to Kate, that hadn't really spoken since he had gotten with Skye and he was unsure of how she would take the whole thing. After all the fact that they were all warlocks freaked her out to know end, he knew telling her that some evil thing, that they had know idea what it was, was more then likely to go after her was going to freak her out even more.

"What if this thing doesn't want to finish of what Chase Started?" Every one turned to look at Reid, their brows raised, waiting for him to continue. It was well known hat Reid just like Caleb and the rest of them would die to ensure the covenant lived on, even though he was reckless with his powers, when it came to his family, he was as sane and level headed as they came.

"What do you mean?" Tyler questioned looking over at his closest friend. Reid lowered his gaze, shaking his head, he didn't want to speak what was on his mind, because it meant more trouble for them, more trouble for their family, but it was the only thing that made sense.

"I mean, what if this thing is only posing as Chase because it knows it would freak us out. But its agenda here is something far worse"

Caleb sucked in a breath, he had been thinking the same thing and he had been avoiding saying it, it truly was the one thing that made sense, Chase was just the disguise, hiding his true nature and purpose for being there. Cracking his neck he sighed, it looked like once again he was going to be in the leader's seat, trying to keep them all alive from a threat they knew nothing about.

"Ok right now we need to keep our eyes peeled, we research, try and figure out what this thing is, and we keep the girls at our sides at all costs,"

* * *

"This happen a lot?" Skye questioned looking over at Sarah. Sarah let out a puff of breath and shook her head. She knew Skye was still adjusting to the fact that her boyfriend was a super warlock, and knew that the added bad guy was making her a little nervous.

"There was the thing with Chase last year, but other then that it's been quiet" Sarah replied clicking play on the DVD. The boys had brought them both back to Caleb's manor, he hadn't wanted to leave either of them alone, and October had gone back to New York so she was reasonably safe.

"Its weird, guess cause I wasn't there with the Chase thing, never realized just how serious things could get" Skye replied tucking her legs under herself, Sarah looked over at her, and nodded her head in understanding.

"I know what you mean," Sarah turned to the TV, she was worried about Caleb she had see the look in his eyes, and it worried her, she had never seen that look before, even when Chase had kidnapped her, he had never lost his cool, not really, but now, there was an edge to him, that almost frightened her.

"Tyler's going to have to tell October" Skye spoke breaking Sarah from her thoughts. Sarah turned to her, nodding her head in agreement, it wasn't fair on October, Sarah saw the way they looked at each other, they were clearly in love, he had to tell her, or stay away from her, it was going to be his choice which he did.

"Things are going to get worse aren't they" Skye questioned, worry in her voice, she had seen the looks on the son's faces, had seen just how serious things were.

"Yea, yea they are"

And the plot thickens, I wanted to leave it with the sons, but it was two short, I know this chapter is still shorter then what I normally do, but I think it was good to end where I did. It would have just dragged on and took from the feeling of the chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you for the reviews, this chapter, tones things down slightly, but I think it was needed, and it just makes you go awe, before the big bad stuff comes, and we all just want to say, lets go back to the soppiness. _

Out of the Water

"There's nothing here" Reid exclaimed loudly slamming the book shut and throwing it down harshly onto the spare space on his bed. He glared over at Tyler in annoyance and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, they had been looking through the books for hours now, each of them trying to find something, anything that would tell them what they were dealing with.

They had decided that in the case of other people finding out that they would all go back to their own homes, and would stash the books there. They could research without interruption or fear of people finding out their secret. They were currently at Tyler's, Reid not wanting to go to his own home, not when his parents were once again arguing.

"Im out" Reid spoke, pushing himself from the bed, Tyler lifted his gaze from the book in front of him, long enough to see the look on Reid's face and he sighed, he was annexing, he couldn't keep himself still. Tyler nodded his head in understanding, he knew how Reid got, he hated felling like he was worthless, and that he couldn't help his family, he was more then likely going to head down to Nicky's or some other bar and pick up the first female he could get a quick lay out of.

"Careful man" Tyler spoke as Reid closed the door behind him, he didn't answer him but Tyler knew he had heard him, they had gone through the same thing so many nights that Tyler knew he didn't really have to say anything, but he felt like it was his place to tell him.

It had been a while since Tyler had seen Reid so restless and he just hoped he could get it out of his system, he was after all still addicted to the power, found it more difficult then the other two, to control the urges that he felt, and occasionally gave into them.

Turning back to his book, he to closed it, there was nothing in this book, he had gone over it several times to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. Rubbing his eyes he sighed, he was tired, his neck hurt from being in the same place for so long, and he felt worry permently. He knew something bad was coming, he had felt it for a while now, but had assured himself it was just his ascension nearing that had put him on edge, now he wished he had said something, maybe then they would have been prepared.

The ringing of his phone broke through his thoughts and he turned his head, looking down at the caller display and felt himself sigh. It was October, someone he really didn't want to talk to at the moment. He liked her, he had for a long time, and the time that they had spent with each other, he had felt himself becoming closer and closer to the blonde headed beauty. But he knew things were to dangerous, how could he possibly allow himself to keep seeing her knowing the danger that was coming. Finally picking up the courage he picked up the phone and closed his eyes, he did not want to do this, but knew he had no other choice.

"Hey" October spoke from the other end of the phone, and Tyler smiled, he loved the way she sounded, she just sounded quiet, her voice was always comforting to him, he could just sit and listen to her talk and he would be at such ease.

"October we have to talk" Tyler replied instantly regretting how it had come out, he knew that was signal for its not working, and he didn't want to do that to her, she deserved so much more then that, he didn't want to let her down, didn't want to hurt her in any way, but knew that by her being with him, that it was going to hurt her in the end, just like it had with Sarah and Kate.

"Tyler" Tyler felt his heart breaking at the sound of pain in her voice; he never wanted to put that there. Closing his eyes he took in one large breath, he could do this, he had to do this.

"I just don't think this is going to work" Tyler knew his emotions showed in his voice and he cursed himself, October could always see through him, and knew this was going to be one of those times.

"Is this about before" She questioned, her voice still clogged with pain. Tyler bit his lip not knowing what he could say to her to make her feel better, knew that really nothing he could say would change anything.

"Tyler talk to me, you can tell me please" Tyler furrowed his brow; she sounded so lost and upset that he just wanted to fly over there and take it away. He wished he could tell her the truth and hold her in his arms, he knew she would understand the secret, knew she would accept it, but he wasn't going to put her in danger, he wasn't.

"I cant, im sorry, but this is for the best" He put the phone down, not wanting to hear anything else that she was going to say, knew that she would talk him around, and he wasn't going to let her do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pogue walked into his apartment looking drained and tired, his gaze flicking over to Skye who was curled up on the sofa, she was wearing one of his shirts, her eyes closed as she slept peacefully, the TV turned down. He smiled at the sight; he had given her a key telling her to go back to his place. He didn't want her any where, where he couldn't keep an eye on her.

Walking over to the sofa he sat down in front of it, leaning forward so he could place a kiss to her head. She seemed so at peace that it warmed his own heart, the feelings of insecurity and uncertainty washing away.

"Hey" She said sleepily, her eyes fluttering open; she rubbed her eyes once before opening them fully and looking at him. She pushed herself up so she was sitting and gestured for him to sit with her. He complied pulling her against his body, maneuvering so they were both lying on the sofa.

"How did it go with Caleb and Sarah?" She questioned against the warmth of his chest. Pogue tightened his grip on her and smiled against her hair, he really didn't want to talk about tonight; he just wanted to forget everything that had happened, he knew that tomorrow they would have to deal with the big bad, but tonight he wanted it to just be him and her.

"There fine, she's moving her things into his for now, now shush" He said pulling her closer to his body. He just wanted to feel her against his skin, he just wanted to hold her, it was her that gave him hope, hope that tomorrow was going to come and that they were all going to come out of this ok in the end.

Skye closed her eyes in understanding, resting her head over his heart; she could hear it beating softly and smiled. She knew how worried he was, had seen it in his eyes, she had never understood the worry and panic Chase had brought until now. Wrapping herself around him she allowed him to touch as much of her as possible, she could feel his need for her and allowed him to take it. She knew he didn't her, just like she had needed him earlier that night. She just wished that it was going to be enough, but she knew deep down that it wasn't. It was never going to be enough until all the danger was gone, and they were allowed to live a normal life.

It was her phone that broke the silence of the room startling both of them awake; neither of them realized that they had fallen to sleep, until they were aroused. Sighing Skye went to pull herself away from his body, and felt him resist, his eyes were still closed and he looked so peaceful, it broke her heart to break it.

"It could be someone important" Pogue sighed and allowed her to leave his arms. He opened his eyes watching as she leant over the sofa grabbing her bag which was on the coffee table. He saw her furrow her brow, her gaze taking in the time, before she moved back towards him.

"Its Tyler" She said before flipping her phone open. Pogue creased his brow in wonder; he had no idea why Tyler would be calling her so early in the morning. He checked the clock and sighed, it was only just turning 2.

"Hey Ty what's up" She questioned a yawn breaking through.

"I shouldn't have called im sorry" She could hear the pain in Tyler's voice and instantly became worried. She turned to Pogue moving closer to him, they were friends, and had been longer then herself and Tyler; she knew he would want to hear it for himself.

"Ty its ok what's up?"

"I just, I think I just did something really dumb, I , I don't know, I just I thought it was for the best" Skye furrowed her brow in confusion, he wasn't making any sense, he was babbling. She let out a breath and Pogue nodded his head, he knew how close Skye and Tyler had become over the months they had known each other, knew that it was Tyler who had helped her, and it was because of Tyler that they were together at all.

"Ty just calm down im on my way"

She flicked the phone shut and turned to Pogue, he nodded his head in understanding, worry for the youngest son flaring in the pit of his stomach. Skye smiled leaning over to kiss him, despite everything life had thrown at her, and all the hatred she had gotten in her life, she still made it her job to make sure everyone was ok.

"Ill call you later" Pogue nodded his head and watched as she headed for the door. He fought with himself, debating if he should say what he wanted to say, he knew that what he felt was true, but didn't know if it was too soon, he didn't want to get shot down. Taking in a breath he let it out, knowing that things could go either way.

"Skye" He called out, she stopped with her hand on the door, turning so she could look at him.

"What is it?" She questioned, looking at him waiting for him to tell her she had forgotten something.

"I love you"

_I wasn't actually going to end it there but it just kept on coming and if felt right to take this chapter to where it ended up going. And poor old Tyler, doing what's best for October, even if it breaks her heart and his heart in the process, bless his soul._

_Next chapter we see the conversation with Skye and Tyler, and things pick up with this un known enemy, and why all of a sudden is Caleb finding it harder and harder to control his powers, is he finally going to give into the seduction, or will he fight it to the end._


	31. Chapter 31

So things finally heat up in this chapter, and we get a hint of just what the boys might be dealing with, and in the next couple of chapters there going to realize its going to change them all for good. Once again thank you to those that have review.

Out of the Water

Skye was greeted at the Simms residence by the maid, she smiled over at her, wincing slightly at the early hour, but the old woman didn't seem to mind. She gave her a friendly smile and moved away from the door allowing Skye to enter the foyer.

"Mr. Simms is in his room, I can take you" Skye smiled over at the old woman, she had met her on only several occasions but had taken an instant liking to her, she was kind and respectful to any one that she met, and normally greeted her with a plate full of cookies if she knew she was coming over.

"That's ok Glenda ill just make my own way up, you go to bed" Skye said touching her shoulder as she past, she looked up the winding stair case before making her way up the stairs to the first floor. Tyler had the first floor to himself, his room was at the end of the hall way and the other six rooms were for any guest he had over; his parents occupied the third floor.

Walking to the end of the hallway she stopped outside Tyler's room trying to hear any sound that was coming from inside, she got nothing, it was completely silent. She didn't bother knocking on the door; she just pushed it open and entered her gaze falling onto Tyler instantly.

She gave a sad sigh; he was seated on his bed, staring at the wall opposite him, she could clearly see he had been crying, his eyes were still red and raw, tear tracks dried on his cheeks.

"Oh Tyler" She breathed out softly walking over to him; he didn't make any movement or gesture to let her know he realized she was there. She knew Tyler was in touch with his emotions and wasn't afraid to let them show, he had on more then one occasion let rip at one of his friends, or Aaron and Kyra at school, but she had never once seen him cry, and it was breaking her heart to watch him now.

She sat down at his side, her arm wrapping around his waist instantly and pulled his body to her, she moved backwards pulling him with her, she was now leaning against the head board of his bed and he was curled into her front, his head resting on her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her body.

They stayed like that, neither of them saying or doing anything, it reminded Skye of the first time Tyler had comforted her, Kyra had pushed her into the pool and he had held her just like this in the locker room, just letting her know that he was there for her, he didn't say anything not really, he was just there, and that had been enough for her.

"I broke up with October" Tyler finally whispered against her. Skye opened her mouth, mentally sighing in her head. She knew how Tyler felt for October, they had sat for an hour in this very room as he had talked none stop about her, and how amazing she was and how much he was in love with her.

"What happened?" She questioned moving slightly letting Tyler know that she wanted to be able to see him for this conversation. Tyler pulled away from her, wiping his hands over his face and removing the tears stains from his face. He lowered his head, giving a shaky embarrassed laugh, for being so open in front of her.

Skye shook her head, touching his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze, she didn't want him to be embarrassed in front of her, they were friends after all. Tyler nodded his head, understanding what she was silently telling her. He was glad he had her as a friend, as much as he relied on Reid, he knew he could never understand what he was going through and would just laugh shrug his shoulders and tell him to stop being a girl.

"I cant put her in danger, last time something evil came to town, it went after the people we cared about the most, I cant do that to her"

Skye smiled, Tyler Simms really was the best boyfriend any one could get, he was kind, caring and sensitive, and he put the girl before himself every time. Taking in a breath Skye tried to think of the best way to tell him what she thought, without him taking offense.

"Are you sure you weren't just being selfish?" Skye questioned looking at him with a raised brow; she softened her gaze not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Tyler looked over at her, his brow creased, before he sighed, and nodded his head slightly.

"A little bit, I don't want to go through what Caleb and Pogue went through, im not strong enough"

Skye scoffed shaking her head, if there was one thing she knew about Tyler Simms, it was that he was stronger then he let other people know, he was stronger then even he thought, she had seen the strength, and she saw it every time she looked at him.

"Tyler Simms, you are one of the strongest people I know ok" Tyler shrugged his shoulders; he had always wished he could have the confidence like his friends, but from an early age he had always lacked it, and it was nothing knew now.

"I cant do that to her" Skye nodded this time grasping his hand, she knew how he felt, Pogue had said the same thing to her, and she had to beg him to keep her in his life, he had finally relented as long as she never left his side.

"Ty, October is in no more danger being at your side then she is being alone, you can protect her ok, your family can keep her safe. Hell she could get hit by a bus tomorrow; you can't keep the ones you love away from you because you're scared. You can't go through your life like that Tyler"

Tyler licked his lip nodding his head as he let out a breath, he knew she was right, knew he had made a mistake the second he had put the phone down. But he didn't know what else he could do, fear had always ruled his life, and he knew it always would until he accept his powers and stopped begin afraid of ending up like his parents.

"Just call her, she'll probably understand more then you think she will"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Sarah questioned looking over at her boyfriend, they had all arrived at school earlier then they normally did, none of them wanting to sit at home.

Caleb lifted his gaze from his written research and looked over at Sarah, she was staring at him with worry in her eyes and he softened his gaze. He hated to see pain in her eyes, even more so when he had put it there. Leaning over the table he took her hand into his own and gave her a soft smile.

"I couldn't sleep I headed over to the Conley house, see what I could come up with" Sarah nodded her head, relief flooding through her body, she had been worried when she had woken up in bed without Caleb at her side, all there had been was a note saying Tyler was coming over to pick her up and that he would see her at school.

"I didn't meant to worry you" Sarah nodded, she knew how he was feeling, they were all doing everything in the power to find out what this new enemy was, and none of them were finding anything, There was nothing in the book of Damnations, and they had read through half of the books already and there was nothing there.

"Its ok, but you got to stop doing this to yourself, running yourself into the ground Cal, it isn't doing you any good" Caleb nodded his head; he allowed her hand to drop to the table and cracked his neck. He had been at the book since one that morning and the sleep deprivation was finally catching up with him.

"Your right, but we cant go into this thing unprepared, we cant have another Chase" Caleb snapped instantly regretting his outburst, it felt like that was all he was doing these days, snapping at the ones he cared about, he felt like a wind up piece of string ready to snap at any given moment.

Sarah sat back slightly taken aback; he had never really raised his voice at her before, and was shocked that he had now. She could see it in his eyes that he was sorry, and could see the tiredness behind his gaze. Sharing a look with Skye she sighed, she didn't know what she could do to make things any better for the man she loved.

"Caleb man, you gotta chill out, this isn't going to be another Chase" Pogue assured placing his hand onto his shoulder, Caleb was his oldest friend, and it pained him to see him so wound up, you could see the change on his face, his eyes were drawn, dark circles under his eyes, it was something he hated seeing, it reminded him of when Chase was around.

"Aah look if it isn't the fagots of Ipswich" Each of them lifted their gazes to see Aaron and his crony's standing above them, smirks plastered across their faces as they laughed with each other, obviously thinking they were clever.

"Back of Abbot" Reid hissed raising up from the table, his gaze boring into Aaron, out of the all of them Reid and Aaron despised each other the worse, probably had something to do with the fact Aaron had lost his girlfriend to Reid and vice versa.

"Or what Garwin" Pogue stood at Reid's side, placing a hand onto his shoulder and attempting to calm the situation down, Tyler followed suite, standing near Reid also, if something as going to kick of then it was going to take more then Pogue to keep Reid from kicking Aarons ass.

"Reid said back of, now I suggest you do so Aaron" The atmosphere changed the second Caleb stood and got into his face, his fists clenched tightly at his side. Aaron visibly gulped at the change in Caleb's demeanor.

The other three sons shared uneasy looks, Caleb's power was bubbling to the surface, power sparking at his finger tips, it was looking that Aaron and his friend's eyes were glued onto Caleb and wasn't looking down.

Pogue moved forward quickly the second he saw Caleb lift his hand, an energy ball already beginning to form. He roughly grabbed his shoulders, Reid grabbing hold of his hand and forced it back to his side as they both pulled him backwards. Turning him away from Aaron, Caleb's eyes now pure black.

"Just get lost Abbot" Tyler hissed, neither Aaron nor his friends hesitated as they turned and all but ran towards the school. Tyler sighed running a hand over his face as he turned to share concerned looks with both Skye and Sarah, who were stood from the bench staring with wide and scared eyes in the direction of Caleb, who was still be restrained by Pogue and Reid.

"What the hell, Snap the hell out of it man" Pogue said stepping in front of Caleb trying to calm him down, his eyes were flashing from black and brown before finally settling back to their normal dark brown.

The sons shared a collective sigh of relief, Sarah and Skye walking over to them, they had never seen Caleb loose control, and for Skye it was the first time she had seen the change the sons took when one of them used.

"What the hell man, you nearly exposed us all" Reid snapped in annoyance, after all the time Caleb had reprimanded him for using in the open, and how it was going to be who exposed them, he had nearly exposed them in front of Abbot simply because he was being his normal pig headed self.

Caleb shook his head, furrowing his brow, his hand covering his eyes as he took some breaths, trying to control his erratic heart beat. He had know idea what had come across him, it wasn't something he had ever felt before, the anger he had felt towards Aaron, all he had wanted to do was shut him up for good, and he knew that if Pogue and Reid hadn't pulled him of then he would have.

"I don't know" Sarah looked over at her boyfriend, for the first time since finding out about his powers, was truly afraid of him, she slunk back, making sure she stayed at a safe distance hiding behind Skye, who was staring at the situation with wide eyes, her gaze drifting over to Pogue, how turned to her and gave her a tense smile.

"How the hell can you not know" Reid snapped again. Tyler shot him a death glare, wondering how his friend could be so pigheaded sometimes. Reid shook his head, shooting Caleb a soft glance, he didn't mean to be harsh, but the wave of power had shook him up, he was only just learning to control his power, and Caleb's power was stronger then his by a long shot, it was unnerving.

"I don't, I wasn't in control, it was like something was controlling me, telling me it was ok to use. It felt like"

Caleb stopped not wanting to finish his sentence, he couldn't get his own head around it, he didn't want to worry them if he didn't need to. Licking his lips he slumped into the bench, his head in his hands.

"It felt like what?" Tyler questioned looking at the leader, who looked more broken then any of them had ever seen.

"It felt like someone was controlling my power, the power felt evil, like it didn't belong to me, like someone had tainted it"


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for the great reviews I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. We get a little more into the story here, and im afraid to say it doesn't look to good for the sons.

Out of the Water

"Ive never seen him go of like that before, even after he ascended and his dad died" Sarah whispered, they were in class and the teacher was droning on about something or another, and just like them, the rest of the class were either busy talking to each other, or like Reid, snoozing the class away.

"He's had so much stress over the past year, you cant blame him for finally snapping Sarah" Skye replied, she could tell her friend was worried, could see it in the way she fidgeted. Truth be told so was she, she was only just getting used to the fact the sons could do anything they wanted, and now to see just how dangerous that power could be.

"He could have seriously hurt him, or worse" Sarah heaved out, chocking back the sob, she had never once in her time of knowing Caleb believed that he was capable of doing anything to harm any one else, in less it was to keep his family safe. He was a man of words, he didn't like to fight, but when it came to his family she knew he would do what ever it took.

"Sarah you don't believe that, you know Caleb would have never been able to go through with it" Skye had no doubt that Caleb would have killed Aaron had Pogue and Reid not pulled him of, but she didn't want to go and tell Sarah that, she was worrying as it was, they all were, she was just going to do her best to comfort her, and hope that it didn't happen again, because Skye didn't want to think what would happen if the others wasn't there.

"Skye there was something in his eyes. He nearly exposed the secret." Skye placed a hand onto her shoulder, she was getting worked up, her voice raising with every second, at this rate it was going to be her who exposed the boys.

"Sarah you got to calm down ok, Caleb wasn't himself, he had a lapse in judgment we all have them, he would have never followed through with it" Sarah heaved out a deep breath nodding her head, her eyes glazed over with tears and she blinked them away. Skye was right of course she was, but there had been, there was something in his eyes, a flicker almost that made her doubt. Because it just wasn't Caleb, none of it was, he was cool headed, he was never reckless.

"Exactly he wasn't himself, I don't think it was Caleb, not really, I think someone was making him do it" Sarah whispered leaning into Skye. This was something she didn't want to be over heard about. Aaron had already gotten his story around the school, she didn't want any more getting around.

Skye looked over at the teacher to see that his back was still to the class as he hurriedly wrote on the board, his writing almost illegible. No doubt they were meant to be copying this down for some later date more then likely a pop quiz. Sighing she cracked her neck, her gaze wondering down to Pogue and Caleb, Caleb was staring at the board in front of him, his eyes unfocused. Pogue every now and then glancing at his friend with worry.

"You mean like this new bad that's popped into town" Sarah shrugged her shoulders, moving a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ears. Licking her lips she bobbed her head, her eyes taking in the closed books in front of her.

"Look ill talk to Pogue ok, but Sarah you got to let this go" Sarah lifted her head, slowly nodding it, she knew Skye was right, worrying about it before they knew any of the facts was just going to make her ill, they had just gotten over Chase, she didn't want to have to go through it all again, this time with Caleb.

XXXXXX

"Pogue we got to talk" Tyler shouted running up to his friend, stopping at his side he allowed himself to catch his breath. Pogue stopped slinging his bag over his shoulder as he faced his friend. Tyler was red faced and out of breath, his hair wind swept from running to catch up with him.

"What's up Ty?" He questioned swinging his bag over his bike, Tyler ran a hand over his neck, shaking his head as he pulled out a book from his back pack.

"What Skye said at lunch, it got me thinking, I was looking through a couple of books yesterday and I found this" Tyler flipped through the pages until he found the one that he had marked, he passed it over to him. Pogue raised his brow and looked down at the book, the pages were an old grey colour, the book itself was worn. It was obvious the book was past ancient, settling himself against his bike, Pogue read through the page that Tyler had pointed to.

_The Nexus is the source of all power on earth. There are those that with the right tools are able to tape into the power, harnessing it for a shot period of time. _

_Then there are those that were born with the power, passing it down from the generation to generation, to the oldest male heir, for it is only the male heir that can harness the power of the Nexus. It is a pure power, undiluted in nature, and the sons only ever get a minuet taste of it, never being able to harness the full power for fear of death. The more power a sons harnesses, the more the power craves to be used, to be returned to its rightful place, the earth._

_As with every power there comes the source the bears, and those that wish to harness the power for themselves. The Nexus is pure, but can be harnessed for the use of evil, and as with every power, there are those that wish to use it for evil. But it takes an extraordinary being to be able to harness the Nexus's true power. For him to do so, he will have to tap into the power source of the strongest male of that time, wield the power into his hands, manipulate it, before finally harnessing the power for himself._

_This will surely lead to the destruction of the world, as well as the son who wielded the power._

_Pogue opened his mouth to speak but found himself lost for words, he couldn't find anything to describe what he was feeling. Shaking his head he slammed the book shut, this described everything, their destruction, the worlds destruction, and where their power came from. All this time they had thought they were special, that they were the only ones with this unique gift, but now any one could have the power they had._

"_It would explain all those people that claim they can do magic, Wicca's there're called" Pogue looked over at Tyler nodding his head, he had heard the reports, people saying they could actually wield magic, but he had never believed it, but apparently it was true. _

"_They don't actually get a true taste of it, they can only manipulate it for a short time, before the power leaves them and goes back to the earth." Tyler explained. Pogue nodded his head running a hand through is hair and over the back of his neck. It was so much for him to get into his head, everything they had believed al this time was only the topping of a very big hill._

"_Have you shown this to Caleb?" Pogue questioned shoving the book in his bag. Tyler shook his head hastily, he had know that Pogue would have wanted to see it before he showed Caleb. Caleb after all was on a very tight nail, and he was only just holding it together, this was more then likely going to tip him over the edge._

"_Don't, im going to show this to my dad, see if he's ever heard of this before, or anything powerful enough to actually do what the book claims can be done." Tyler lifted his gaze looking up at Pogue, he hadn't thought going to one of their parents was a good idea, he knew what Caleb thought when it came to involving the elders._

"_You think that's a good idea?" Tyler questioned, Pogue sighed shrugging his shoulders, he really didn't know, but he did know that they needed all the help they could get._

"_If this is true, then we're going to need all the help we can get. They could help us, they know more, they've had the power long enough, they could have been preparing for this day" _

_Tyler sighed nodding his head, Pogue shook his head in mild amusement, running his hand through Tyler's hair. He grumbled brushing his hand away. He stepped back watching as he fixed his helmet and stepped onto his bike._

"_Careful Baby boy, catch ya tomorrow" _

_Tyler pulled his Hummer to a stop, switching of the ignition he looked up at the house, the downstairs lights were still on which meant the maid was still there, he smiled fondly and stepped out of the car. Allowing his gaze to travel around the front drive way he headed to the front door, slipping the key into the whole he pushed open the door._

"_Ah young Mr Simms, your parents are away on a conference and will be back at the weekend" Tyler nodded his head, he remembered them telling him something along the lines, but with everything that had happened over the past week it had slipt his mind. Dropping his bag on the floor he sighed tiredly, he wanted nothing more then a nice hot shower and to go to sleep until this was all over._

"_You also have a guest waiting for you in the living room" Tyler raised his brow thoughtfully as he eyed the room, he thanked Glenda and headed in the direction of the room, raising his brow he pushed open the door._

"_October" He breathed out shocked at the site of the blonde sat in front of him, he looked down sheepishly, he hadn't called her back yet, and hadn't had the balls to do so._

"_Tyler hi" She said standing from the sofa and looking over at him, Tyler lifted his gaze gulping back the lump in his throat._

"_I thought we could talk"_


	33. Chapter 33

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much i enjoyed writing it, this chapter focuses, on Pogue and his dad, we also get some more infomation on this big bad that has hit town.

Hope you have all enjoyed the chapters so far, so thanks for all the support.

Out of the Water

Pogue looked up at the house he hadn't seen since he had turned 16, ever since his mom had died he had avoided this house like the plague, refusing Christmas and birthday invitations from his dad. His dad understood of course, he had always understood, he himself had said a week after Pogue turned 16 that if he could leave and start anew he would, but both knew it couldn't happen, and when his father died, either from old age, or more then likely from using, that Pogue was going to have to face his fear and move back home, and take up the family house, like his father before him.

He hesitated at the front door, not sure if he should enter the house or knock before hand, he knew his father was in, the garage door was open and he could see his silver viper in pride of place. Sighing he took in a deep breath, tying to calm his nerves. He knocked once, louder then he thought was necessary, before he entered.

Everything was just the same as he remembered it, that it momentarily took his breath away, his father hadn't changed a single thing. The pictures still hung on the walls, the stained wood flooring still the same, it even smelled the same as it did nearly 3 years ago.

He lifted his gaze allowing it to wonder around the foyer, his gaze wondering up the stares, his room had been on the second floor, the second door as you got of the stairs. But the room that he had really loved had been his second home, his parents for his 13hth birthday had created his own room in the basement, sound proof, wide screen TV, surround sound, and his own bar, it was his own little haven, when his friends came over, his place he could party when his parents were in town. He had loved that room with a passion, he spent more time there then he did in his own room.

Biting his lip he glanced down the hall way, his fathers office was the third door on the right, just before the kitchen, and in between the living room, it had been the one room as a child he hadn't been allowed in, it had been his little secret, but when ever his father was away on business he would sneak into that room and curl into his big leather chair, and fall to sleep, his mother waking him up in the early hours of the day, so he could sneak back into his own room, before his dad arrived home.

He slipped his coat of, placing it onto the coat hanger inside the door, before throwing his keys onto the table, it unnerved him just how easily he eased back into life in the Parry Manor. Shaking his head of his unease he moved his shoulders and cracked his neck, unnerved that no one ad come to check who had entered the house before now.

It took him only a second to find himself outside his fathers study, standing outside this door always made him feel in superior, he had been called into this very often more times then he could count, and the news had never been good. The door was stood open, which was an oddity, because even when his father wasn't in there, the door was always closed and locked. Pushing open the door he entered the room only far enough to see that his dad wasn't there.

Worry hit his stomach almost doubling over, he called out to him, if his dad didn't answer then the maid would, she had been hired by his mother and his father hadn't the heart to let her go. Biting his lip he contemplated calling his brothers, asking them to come over, but the thought was only his mind for a moment, he was over worrying, his father was perfectly fine, he knew how to handle himself and if push came to shove he would use his powers.

His feet sounded heavy on the concrete steps as he made his way down to the basement, the doorway glowed and he gave out a soft relived smile. That door was always locked and the only people who had the key was his brothers, himself and his father.

"Dad" He said standing in the door way as he looked over at his father for the first time in three years.

His father was seated in one of the plush leather chairs in the room, his head held in his hands, he looked defeated and worn, he didn't lift his head, but Pogue knew he had heard him, he had seen his jaw clench. They both stayed there, Pogue unsure of what to do, waiting for his father to make a move.

"We… I need your help on something" He finally said once he realized his father wasn't going to make any movement towards him. But that seemed to get his attention, he sat up straighter, finally releasing his head from his hands, he continued to look at the wall, his eyes boring into it.

"There's something evil here" His father's voice sounded quiet and defeated, nothing like the booming proud voice that Pogue had expected and even looked up to when it came to his father. Furrowing his brow, he got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"That's why im here" He stated steeping into the room, he wanted to walk over to his father and shake him, gone was the man he used to fear, and respect, now stood in his face was a wreck of a man, he didn't know who this person was. Sighing he shook his head, he didn't have time for his fathers games, he needed to know if he knew anything, unzipping his bag he pulled out the book Tyler had given him earlier that night and walked over to his dad.

"Does this ring any bells" He handed over the book already opened at the page and watched as his father looked down at it, his face dropping before spinning to face his son. His face was creased in worry, and for the first time in his life Pogue could see fear shining behind his fathers eyes.

"Its here" Was all he breathed out, Pogue opened his mouth, before closing it again, he had come here with the fear of his father already knowing that there was something out there that could destroy them all.

"How do we stop it, if you knew about this before now the elders had to have a way to stop it" Pogue all but shouted, he was frustrated that his father wasn't saying anything to him, or doing anything, other then standing there. He was shaking his head, his eyes zipping back and fourth as he read and re-read the passage in front of him.

"Dad, Caleb's in trouble, how do we stop this" Pogue said finally having enough and seized his fathers shoulders, shaking him forcing him to look at him. He had never man handled his father before, never had the guts to do it, but he saw no other way.

"How do we stop this"

Warren Parry lifted his gaze, all to aware that his sons hands were squeezing his shoulders tightly, his eyes aflame with fire. He took in a breath, shaking his head and swallowing, licking his lips, he pursed his lips, steeping out of his sons grasp.

"You cant" He replied shaking is head, he had never wished this upon his son and the others, it was to powerful to deal with, even with Caleb, he knew they couldn't defeat it, they were more then likely to die trying.

"There has to be away" Warren nodded his head.

"There is" He said biting his lip, lifting his gaze he eyed his son, it had been so long since he had seen him, he hated the way things had gone between them since his mother had died. He regretted everything that had happened, and hated that it was taking this for him to see it.

"The Nexus has to be bound" He said looking over at him, his son furrowed his brow, shaking his head as he realized what it entailed.

"But that means"

"That you and the sons loose their powers, and so does any children you have, the power of the nexus will be forever depleted"


	34. Chapter 34

I really like this chapter, it just shows how closse the two of them have gotten over time. So i hope you all enjoy this cahpter as much as i have

Out of the water

Skye rubbed her hand over Pogue's bare back, he had arrived at her place at one that morning, his face pale, his eyes drawn. He hadn't told her what was wrong, and she hadn't asked, she had just ushered him into the living room and left him on the sofa while she made him a strong black coffee. Now they were both sat on the floor, the telly on low in the back ground, his head was resting on his knees, as she continued to rub soothing circles into his back. She could feel his goose bumps beneath her hands and moved closer to him and resting her cheek onto his bare skin. He was warm despite the warmth in the room, he let out a soft sigh and he lifted his head.

"I want you to get out of town for a couple of days, breaks coming up in two weeks, so your wont miss anything" He said flicking his gaze over to her, his gaze was serious, and she could see the underlying look of worry in his eyes. She bit her lip furrowing her brow, her hand came to a stop and she let out a sight, leaning back into the sofa.

"Pogue im not going to leave you to face this on your own" She replied as she looked at him, she couldn't believe he was telling her to leave, she knew it was coming she just hoped it wouldn't have come to it.

Biting her lip she scooted forward, using her legs to part his own, moving in between them, she leant forward, giving him a small chaste kiss. Leaning into his body she looked into his eyes, placing her palm against the side of his cheek.

"What sort of girlfriend would I be if I tucked tail and left when things got a little hairy" She questioned raising an arched brow as she regarded him. He sighed, leaning into her touch, it had been this why he had decided to come to her instead of any one else, she had the ability to calm him with just a simple touch.

"A smart one" Skye shook her head, she knew where he was coming from, he had seen what had happened with Caleb and Sarah, knew what he had gone through with Kate, and she knew, deep in her heart he really was just doing it for her. He didn't want to see her get hurt any more then she wanted to get hurt, but she wasn't going to leave him.

"No, what am I going to do, pack up and leave anytime something bad turns up. I said I was going to take anything that happened when I said I was going to stay with you" She said, shaking her, she wished he could see it from her point of view, but he was giving her those damn puppy eyes he always gave when he wanted her to do something she didn't want to do.

"I love you to ok, but you would do the same if I was in your position, now just stop bloody arguing" He gave her a manly laugh, the corners of his mouth dimpling as he looked at her, his eyes flared ever so slightly, letting out an over exaggerated sigh, before leaning forward so he could wrap his arms around her and pulling her fully to his chest.

"What would you say if there was a way for us to be normal" He questioned into her hair, he could feel her furrow her brow against his chest, and bit his lip wondering if he was doing the right thing, if he shouldn't have just gone to Caleb and the sons.

"What do you mean" She questioned, knowing she was finally going to get down to the reason they were sat on her living room floor at, she glanced over to the clock, 3 in the morning. Pogue took in a breath, pulling away from her slightly, this was a conversation he needed to be looking at her. He needed to see the look in her eyes so he knew she was telling him was the truth.

"I went to see my dad, he knew about this big bad that's arrived in town, according to him the only way to stop it is to bind the Nexus's powers" Pogue let out a breath, he could see the clogs working over in her mind, and she was coming to the same conclusion he had, a hell of a lot faster.

"I'd say it would be great, your family would finally have a way to live out your lives without worrying about expose, or about the dying before your even 30" She was honest, there was no two ways about it, that's what he wanted and that's what she was going to give him.

Pogue nodded his head, he had already weighed all this in his head, so far it was a win, win situation, they would be normal, no more worries just plain normal. But he raised his brow, she was giving one of these looks that made him less then certain about what she was saying.

"I sense a but" He said looking at her with a contemplative look. Skye smiled, glad he knew her as well as he did.

"But, you're the only people in this town that can keep it safe, imagine that another Chase comes to town, they know who you are and you wont be able to keep yourselves safe"

Pogue sighed, looking at her, she was just so good when it came to things like this, but this wasn't his job, this was Caleb's job, he made the big decisions, he was better at him then this, he knew he had to tell him, this had to a decision they all made, but he had to decided for himself, he needed to know, what he would do.

"No one asked us to do this, they didn't ask if we wanted it" Skye nodded her head in sympathy, snuggling herself into his side, she knew how he felt, could see the desperation on his face, she saw his eyes close and bit her lip.

"No you didn't, and none of this is fair on you or them, but this is your destiny now, and if you want it or not you still do it" She said, she felt him nod and allowed her eyes to close as well, he moved at her side and she snapped her eyes open again.

"I should go, the others need to know this" He said leaning forward so he could grab his top, she shook her head, grabbing hold of his hand mind reach. He stopped turning to look at her, his brow furrowed slightly as he regarded his girlfriend.

"you need to face this with a fresh head ok, your tired and they will be to" Pogue sighed nodding his head, she was right, he just didn't want to sit and face this any more, didn't want to go home and have to think about it all night, tossing and turning as it rolled around in his head.

"I don't want to go home" Skye nodded her head as she looked at him with soft caring eyes.

"Then don't, stay here tonight" Pogue leant back onto the couch, and nodded his head.

"What would I do without you" Skye smiled, leaning forward to capture his lips with her own.

"Crash and burn"


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you to every one who has made this story as success, tissues at the ready people, and please know cursing me

Thank you to every one who has made this story as success, tissues at the ready people, and please no cursing me.

Out of the Water

Caleb stared gravely at the sons as they stared into the fire; it was bouncing of the walls, bouncing and flickering of their faces. They were almost obscured by the darkness, the fire making it impossible for him to see their eyes, to see what they were all truly thinking. They were all faced with an impossible choice to make, but they had to make it as friends, as a family, as the covenant. Caleb knew that it was going to come down to the minority, but he really wanted them all to be decided together, and agree together, he didn't want one to feel something else.

It was times like these that he hated being the fearful leader, times like this he just wished someone else would step up and take his place, or that he had a father he could talk to and confide in.

"We'd be normal" Tyler spoke from his position next to Pogue, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He didn't life his gaze just continued to stare at the floor in front of him.

"But we could never be normal, not now we know what's out there" He continued, this time lifting his gaze and looking over at Caleb, even through the darkness and the flames that were dancing in his eyes, Caleb could see the logic, the pleading, the uncertainty.

"Baby boy's right, how are we going to feel if something supernatural hits down and people die and we could have stopped it happening." Reid spoke this time; it was a rarity for him to do so in situations like this. And any normal time each and every one of the sons would have raised their brow and his concern. But they all knew it was at times like these that he showed his true color's just like he had when Chase had been around.

"I know I couldn't live with that" He said softly, lowering his gaze to the floor, his mind in turmoil. He knew that he was the one who was going to push the limitations of addiction, that he was the one who was going to fall first, and he didn't want to die, not like that, but their powers were their life, it was there everything.

"We have to stop being selfish about this, we have to think of the people we love, our children wont have this burden, they wont see their fathers growing old and only being forty. The ones we love wont be put in danger" Caleb spoke moving forward to sit at his own place around the fire. He turned to gaze at each and every one of his brothers, he had felt the pain on every one of the things he had spoken about, and he didn't want his children to feel the same pain he had felt.

"Ok say this big bad had come along before Chase, and we bound the Nexus's power, and then Chase came along, sure he wouldn't have his powers, but he would have still wanted revenge, and you wouldn't have been able to save Sarah, what would you think then"

Reid was getting wound up, he could feel it in his heart, and he didn't want that, he knew where Caleb was coming from, all of them wanted to be normal, but this had been their way of life for so long now, each and every one of them had ascended, bar Tyler had ascended, it was their life, their destiny.

"I think we need to be asking the one question that know one is considering here" Pogue finally spoke, he had made his choice before he had even come here, and listening to them all speak it had made him think, especially with what Reid had just said, it made his choose even the more sane.

"We bound the Nexus's powers, its strips us of our powers, we might as well be willing them away. We've ascended, the power is our life now, how do we know that bounding the Nexus's power wont kill us" He spoke raising his gaze to look of at Caleb, it had been something he had been thinking about since last night, after his talk with Skye. If it really was the same as willing their powers away, only one of them was going to survive, and that would be Tyler.

"Your father wouldn't have told you about this if it was harmful to us" Caleb replied calmly over to Pogue, but his heart was beating two a dozen, he knew it was a lie even before it came out of his mouth.

"Wouldn't he, if he thought it was the only way to get rid of this big bad, then he would have told us anything. I think we need to research this more, find out anything we can before we decide anything"

Pogue replied, anger hidden in his voice, it hurt him to think that his father would have given him information that could kill him, and the rest of the covenant. Running a hand through his hair he sighed, cracking his neck as he turned to look at the rest of the sons.

"I think Pogue's right, if our fathers know about this spell they had to have found it somewhere, we need to find it and see what it tells us" Tyler said turning to Caleb, his voice held determination and Caleb nodded his head sighing.

"He's right, this isn't just about us any more, this is about our family, and if this spell is going to kill us then covenant ends with us"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kate slammed the pen down on the desk in front of her, she couldn't concentrate at all, she was meant to be finishing the assignment for English but just couldn't bring herself to add pen to paper. Sighing she stared around the room, Sarah's side of the room was empty, and had been for the last two days. She had tried calling her to see where she was but had gotten voice mail, and on the times she had answered she had been informed that she was with Skye.

Everything had fallen apart the moment Pogue had broken up with her, Sarah was seeing her less and less, her popularity had fallen drastically, and Pogue looked at her less and less as well, she was looking if she got two words out of him any more. Not that she could blame him, she had been a shitty girlfriend to him, and a lousy friend. When he had needed her the most she had turned her back on him, sighing she turned to look at the picture on the bed side table. It was one of her and Pogue, they were sitting at the dells, the fire in the background, his arms were around her waist, his head resting on her head, but as she looked closer, she could see what she had been telling herself wasn't there for so long. The spark in his eyes had gone, he was no longer looking at her the way he had used to, it had al been for show.

Holding her head in her hands she allowed the tears she had been holding at bay for nearly two months to fall. She had lost the best thing in her life, Sarah had been right, know one would ever compare to what she had with Pogue. She had lost the friendship he had offered because she had been to stubborn to accept it. He was happy, she knew that, could see it in the way he looked at Skye, it was a look she wished he gave her, wished he kissed her the way he did Skye, and held her the way he did Skye.

Taking in a deep breath she swiped an angry hand over her face, she had promised herself she was going to stop being weak. She had caused her own heart ache know one else. She had lost her one true friend in Spencer, because she would rather be a bitch then take responsibility.

She was sick of walking the thin line, she knew Pogue's secret, and the his brothers, she was going to talk to him, there had to be someway she could just forget it all. She didn't want that Burdon any more; she loved him, but had fallen out of love with him a long time ago.

Picking up the phone she decided to be the bigger woman, she wanted her friend back, and she wanted her life back, and she knew the only way she was going to get it, was if she took action. Grabbing her phone she scrolled down until she reached Sarah's number.

"Hey Sarah it's me" Kate spoke down the phone, a smile over her face as she heard her friends voice.

"_What's up Kate?_" Sarah questioned; Kate could hear her mumble something in the background that sounded remotely like chocolate.

"I was thinking maybe if you and Skye weren't busy maybe we could have a girly night, catch a movie, junk food the lot" Kate was genuinely happy, Sarah could hear it in her voice; she always sounded the same when she suggested a girly night, and it actually brought a smile to her face.

"_Let me just run it past Skye"_ Kate could hear her questioned Skye in the background before coming back to the phone.

"_We'd love to, how bout tomorrow_" Kate smiled nodding her head before she realized that Sarah couldn't actually see her nodding her head.

"That would be good, I got to go someone's at the door" She replied before flipping her phone shut and placing her phone back onto the table, before heading towards the door. Her mouth fell open in shock as she stared at the man in front of her, she took a step back, trying to determine how far it would be to her phone, but his hands clamped down on her arm, pulling her roughly against his body.

"Long time know see Kate"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys made there made there way back up the steps, they had discussed all they could and had decided they couldn't do anything without researching more. They stepped outside the colony house to see an extra car parked next to Tyler's hummer. Pogue recognized it instantly as Skye's, he furrowed his brow, he had never mentioned where the colony house was.

The doors opened and both Skye and Sarah stepped out, Skye's face was drawn, and she stared at him with sorrow filled eyes, he felt his heart stop as he stared at her, his eyes roaming over to Sarah, who was crying, her eyes red raw, massacre covering her cheeks.

"Sarah" it was Caleb panic stricken voice that finally brought him to action, it took him four long strides to get to Skye, his arms wrapping around her body, not caring why she was so upset, but just wanting to make it better.

He could hear the other two come to stand behind them, and Caleb whispering words of comfort to his girlfriend who was sobbing uncontroably into his chest. Something had happened; Pogue could feel it in his guts. Skye pulled away from him, her eyes glazed with unshed tears as she stared up at him.

"What happened" he questioned softly his hand touching her cheek. Skye sighed at the contact and almost broke down there and then; she couldn't bare to tell him, she knew he was going to be heartbroken.

"Skye" Skye lifted her gaze at the panic in his voice and her brow furrowed in pain.

"Kate's dead"


	36. Chapter 36

It's been way to long since Ive updated this story, to long, and I apologies to you all. Collage started in September, and its been so hectic, I haven't had a moment to actually sit and do anything other then eat. Hopefully now things are more settled ill have more time for time for this story, in fact im going to make time, if I cant updated once a week it will be every other week, but im going to try my best people.

Out of the Water

He didn't know how he was meant to be feeling, didn't know if he should be crying, or if he should be feeling anything at all, but what he did know was he felt numb, everything was numb. He couldn't remember the funeral, it had all be a blur, people had filed into the church, people he was sure didn't even know her, no one knew her, not the real her. He couldn't remember how he had gotten back to the house, but he was sure it had something to do with his brothers or Skye. They were all with him now, seated around his apartment, Skye at his side, Sarah and Caleb on the chair, Reid and Tyler standing against the walls.

He wanted to feel something, anything, because at the moment he felt as if he was betraying her memory, betraying the person she had been, and the thing that he had. Surly after all the years of knowing her, he should have been able to pull at least one emotion to the surface, but as much as it pained him, he just couldn't do it. He glanced around the room briefly, his gaze settling onto Skye and felt, anger surge through his body, he knew if she hadn't come along he would have been with her and she would have been alive.

As if sensing something was wrong, Skye turned her head in his direction, her eyes full of sorrow and pain; she gave him a sad smile, her hand coming out to rest on his forearm, a comforting gesture, which sent warmth through his body, settling down the fire that had momentarily consumed him. Sighing he settled against the sofa, gesturing for her to come closer to him. It wasn't her fault Kate had died, he was sure if what ever had taken her life wanted her bad enough, he would have gotten her, with or with out him at her side.

"Im sorry" She murmured against his chest, her hand bunching into his crisp black shirt, he nodded his head, closing his eyes as he brought his head to nestle into her hair. She was wearing it up, strands of hair framing her face, the black dress she had chosen to wear was appropriate, he knew she was never going to wear it again, and it was then, looking around his living room, at his friends, and at the woman in his arms, did he finally feel the first emotion since Kate had died. He took a breath, holding it in, he wasn't about to break down in front of his friends. Skye pulled away from his body and looked into his eyes, her own eyes showing him sympathy and understanding.

"Its ok" She said, nodding at him, before pulling away and allowing him to leave the living room. She heard the front door open, before quietly shutting behind him. Biting her lip, she wanted to follow, she wanted to hold him and comfort him, the way he had her, all those weeks ago, wanted to be able to hold him the way he had held her on top of the bridge. But she didn't make any attempt to move, she stayed on the sofa, and gave a small nod in the direction of his brothers, it was them that he needed, they had been with him far longer then she had, it was going to be them, that took away the sting of the loss, and she knew, it would be her he would come to in the end.

She watched them all turn to each other before walking out of the door, before she turned her gaze over to Sarah, she was huddled in Caleb's jacket, she had managed to stay composed during the funeral, but the second she had gotten into the car, she had broken into sobs, her face was still red, and her eyes were raw. Skye sighed, she felt as if she was intruding in on something in which she shouldn't have been. They had all been close to Kate; each and every one of them had their bonds with her. She had just come along and broken everything.

"She liked you, you know" Skye turned to Sarah, her brow furrowed as she shook her head; she was surprised speech was even able for her.

"Kate, despite everything, she really did like you" Skye forced a tight smile, it didn't really make her feel any better, she had been ok, knowing that there was nothing deep between her and Kate, but to know that, it just hurt all over again. Taking in a breath, she turned to Sarah, she didn't know what to say, or what to do, to make her feel better, in fact she knew there was nothing she could do to make her feel better, she had lost her best friend. She herself knew what that felt like, so instead she leant back into the sofa and stared at the wall. Pain was meant to be dealt with by themselves, nothing any one said would ever make it ok again.

"We have to find another way" Pogue spoke after being outside for nearly an hour with his brothers, they hadn't really said anything, just stood around him, and occasionally said something that was meant for comfort but was more pain then anything else.

None of them asked what he meant, they all knew exactly what he meant, they had all be thinking the same thing, but hadn't wanted to breech the subject so close to loosing Kate. There was no way they could bind their powers, something sooner of later was going to come along, and they were going to be more hopeless then ever.

"We have to find this thing, and find away to destroy it" Caleb nodded his head, placing his hand onto Pogue's back, he knew the pain he was feeling, he had felt it when his dad had died, and it had almost destroyed him, he couldn't bear the thought of being hopeless again.

"We will, there's always another way" Tyler spoke, turning to Reid who nodded his head, they all turned to look over Ipswich, each of them lost in their own thoughts, Kate's death had cut way to close to home, and they all knew it was a warning, the first casualty of a war they knew nothing about. If this thing could get to Kate, then it could get to any one of them, it was warning them, and none of them liked it.

But they were not going to stand back and allow what ever this thing was to destroy their family, they were the covenant, and they were going to do everything in their power to come out on top. It wasn't just survival any more, it was revenge.


	37. Chapter 37

Iv just been and had a look on my profile and realized that the last time I touched this story was in 08. My god I really suck, things have been uber hectic, which is no excuse, all I can do is apologise as many times as I can and then more. I'm hopefully going to be updating this story more, iv had a sudden burst if inspiration.

Thank you for the amazing reviews that iv got, I didn't realize I had so many and that so many people enjoyed this story.

Out of the Water

Monday came by quicker then any of them had been expecting, none of them were ready to face the real world, to walk down the halls of Spencer, to feel the stares hear the whispers, the gossip. They all knew it was going to happen, it was always the same, anything big happened it went round the school like wild fire, but this wasn't just anything, Kate had died, she was gone, they were never going to see her again, wouldn't see her walking down the hallway, that carefree smile locked on her face, as she chatted easily with the people around her, flicking her hair over her shoulder and laughing and even after everything that had happened in the last month since Skye had arrived at Spencer, she had still put Pogue first, had ensured that she cemented his happiness, despite how much it was going to hurt her.

There was still an ache in everyone chest, none of them could really believe it, all hoping that they would wake up and realized it had been a very realistic, awe-full nightmare. But it wasn't they knew that, and today they were going to have to face that truth.

The sons along with Sarah, Skye and October had decided they were going to stay at the Danvers manor, well the sons had decided for them, ever since Kate they hadn't been allowed out of their site. October had decided to stay because she didn't want to leave any of them alone, especially not Tyler, they had talked and Tyler had explained he was afraid of loosing her, he had yet to tell her the real reason.

At present they were all curled up on the sofas and chairs having finally fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. Skye stirred in Pogues arms eyes flicking open, wondering around the room, her gaze fell onto Tyler who held October in arms, her blonde hair falling in her face. She smiled sitting herself up, Pogues arm tightening around her, she saw Tyler give her a brief smile as she struggled out of his grip.

"Talk to me Ty"she whispered leaning forward and crawling over to where Tyler was sat on the sofa opposite. Tyler bit his lip and sighed, he hadn't really spoken of his fears of telling October the truth, especially now Kate was dead and it was eating him up.

"I don't want to loose her" Skye nodded her head, before resting it on his knees, she bit her lip, she really didn't know what to say to him, she didn't think anything could make her feel better, after all she knew if things were different and she had been told the truth about the sons after Kates death, she might have made a whole different choice. She lifted her head looking into Tyler's brilliant blue eyes and smiled sadly.

"I think you have to be honest and tell her the truth"She touched his hand softly, which was lying on top of his knee. Tyler smiled down at her, his gaze dropping to the blond in his arms. In so many ways he wished she had never come back Ipswich, wished that she was still in New York, safe and untouched by what was happening. But then he would think of how much he cared about her and couldn't care to part.

"She's smart Tyler, she's going to know something is going on, she can see how tense every one is, and she's going to start putting two and two together" She stopped pursing her lips slightly she could see the understanding falling over his face, could tell that he knew she was speaking the truth, and could see he was going to argue. He was trying to find any excuse he could not to tell her.

"If you don't tell her Ty then your going to push her away" She whispered "I know you don't want to do that, if she cares about you enough she'll stick by you" She continued lifting his hand to her lips and giving it a small chaste kiss.

Pogues eyes snapped open, he had been dreaming of her again, remembering how she had smelt, the way she would laugh before kissing him, he was remembering all the good things that he and Kate and shared and then it stopped, it changed, changed into something horrible. Kate was stood in the middle of her room, shouting at him, telling how it was all his fault, that he should have been there, should have saved her. It felt so real, everything about her, he hadn't been able to do anything, he was stood frozen as Chase walked into the room.

Pogue shook his head, palming his hands over his face, trying to rid him self of the memory, it was bad enough he was remembering her death, but the next bit was worse. Once her body had hit the floor and the silent scream had escaped his mouth, everything hand changed. He was stood in a clearing, and it was Skye's body he was faced with.

He sat up letting out a shaky breath, it was in that instant that he realized there was no warm body snuggling into his side, there was no hand clasped to his chest, or hair tickling his face. He dropped his hand, gaze hastily scanning the room, his powers flaring to the surface as he tried to locate the missing brunette. He found her sitting at Tyler's feet, her gaze locked on his face, her hand clasping his. He forced himself to calm, his powers to ease. He could see Tyler's forehead crease in worry and fear before his gaze lifted from Skye and settle on him.

Skye saw the change to Tylers face instantly, they hadn't been talking about anything that would cause that sort of reaction not fear or worry, they had moved on from October and had instead settled on discussing the work they were all behind on, anything to keep their mind form the ordeal they all would be facing soon. So as soon as she saw his forehead crease his eyes flicker with fear and then worry, her own brow creased as she turned following his gaze.

Her eyes softened as they fell onto Pogue, he looked so small and afraid as he looked at her, his eyes drawn and hollow. She had become so used to seeing him look like this, but it still broke her heart, but this time was different, his eyes were misted with so much pain. She watched as he pushed himself away from the sofa and walk quickly out of the room.

She felt Tylers hand touched her shoulder, but she continued to look in the direction he had gone, she couldn't place where all the pain had come from, she knew about the nightmares, about the cold sweats, but this was something different his eyes had been pitch black as he looked at her, before finally draining, he had never let his powers flare like that not even the night she told him Kate had died.

"Go after him" He urged squeezing her shoulder slightly, trying to urge some sort of response. She finally snapped herself out of the stupor, nodding her head as she pushed herself to her feet. The rest of the room were beginning to stir, she could see Caleb sitting up trying to dis tangle himself from Sarah, so that he could see what was happening. Reid was running a hand through his blonde hair blue eyes flicking over to her confusion etched to his brow. She could see they were all ready to jump and defend them from what ever force had broken in, but yet she didn't bring herself to stop and tell them that there was no threat.

Skye could hear Tyler saying something in the background, but she didn't hear what it was, she presumed it was something along the lines that there was no danger, that she was going after Pogue. She couldn't hear their replies as she strode across the living room and into the hallway all she wanted to do was to get to Pogue, get to him and tell him everything was ok, even if she didn't believe it herself, its at least she could do, he was there for her in her time of need, and she was going to be there for him.

She pulled open the front door the cold air of first morning hitting her skin, she took a breath wrapping her arms around her body, her eyes adjusting to the dimness of the light. She stepped out of the door, shutting it softly behind her, her gaze flicking around, trying to find him. Her gaze fell onto his Ducati and gave a soft sigh of relief, at least he was somewhere close, that he hadn't gone out on his bike.

"Pogue"She called out loudly, her voice carrying on the wind, she began to walk down the long driveway, her gaze falling on a lone figure, he was stood facing the lake, his arms wrapped tightly around his body, his shoulder heaving. Skye bit her lip as she quickly stepped towards him, her arms wrapping around him, head resting on his bike.

Pogue tensed the second he felt her arms wrap around his body, he closed his eyes bringing his hands up to touch her arms, he pulled them apart, could hear her suck in a breath, could almost imagine the pain on her face, the argument on her lips. He wound his hand up one of her arms pulling her softly around, so that she was facing his chest. His hands reached up, taking her face in between his hands, his eyes pleading with her, begging her to take away the pain, he moved his hands into her hair.

"Pogue"She breathed bringing up her own hand, touching the side of his face, caressing his cheek, she held his face, her eyes sparkling with emotion as she looked at him.

He stared into her eyes not being able to rid himself of the image of her laying on the floor, her eyes unseeing as they stared up at him. He had to touch her, had to know she was real, that she was there. He had already lost Kate, and that pain was so real so true, so bare in his chest, he could hardly breath at times, but loosing her, he didn't think he could survive that. He knew things were going to get worse, he could feel it in his bones, Kate was just the first, a warning, he knew that now.

"I cant loose you" He chocked out, Skye nodded her head smiling, brow etched with worry.

"You wont" Pogue shook his head, it wasn't just her, he couldn't loose any one, he was barley holding it together now, he was on top of a huge cliff, one step to the right was going to send him plummeting down.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, his hands tangled in her hair, her gaze locked with his but his demeanour finally broke, the tears breaking over the surface, trailing down his cheeks. She could feel her own tears well in her eyes, he hadn't cried for Kate yet, had stood with a stone face at the funeral had been the strong one as the other broke, but now, now he was finally showing that it was hurting, that the pain was to much to bare, watching him now, it nearly broke her to.

"I cant do this" He chocked "It hurts" Skye nodded her head, she knew what he was going through, knew that nothing she said, nothing she did would ever make it ok, there was nothing to help him, all she could do was hold him, let him cry and help him through it the best way she can.

"Yes you can"She replied softly, her hands moving through his hair, down his back soothingly. He shook his head, ready to argue with him, but she silenced him, her finger on his lips she stared into his eyes.

"You can ok, because im going to be at your side" Pogue nodded his head, dropping his head into the crook of her neck.

"You promise"He whispered. Skye wrapped her arms around him, her hand holding his head, smoothing her fingers into his hair.

"Promise"


	38. Chapter 38

The sun began to rise before either of them knew it, the first rays streaking across the water, reflecting, sparkling. It warmed the back of her, her hair shining in the new light. She felt him move first, his hands pulling away from her, de-tangling with her hair. She buried her head further into his chest, holding her own hands in his shirt tighter. She didn't want to let hi go, didn't want him to move away from her. Couldn't face the idea of him breaking again when she wasn't there.

She felt him step away from her, his hands running over his face before dropping to his side, she looked up into his eyes, her blue gaze darkened with pain. Suddenly their roles had been reversed, it was now her comforting him, her holding him, telling him it would be ok, but except when he knew it would, she couldn't promise that, how could she promise that it would be ok. They had no idea who, or what they were dealing with and the only way they had come up with, in effect could kill them.

In one swift moment he had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her closer to him, her hand curling into his shirt. She rested his head against his side her gaze looking over the water for a moment, she felt the cool breeze hit her face and took in one deep breath, letting it out of her mouth. She smiled, nodded her head once and tugged on him gently.

Pogue looked down at the woman tucked tightly into his side, no matter how much he tried he couldn't rid himself of the picture of her lying in the field, fire behind her, licking at the building, he didn't recognise it and it was irritating him, all his friends had been there, but it had been her that had drawn his gaze, her form, her eyes lifeless.

He felt her fingers call into his side, scrapping against the skin under his fabric, and he just held her closer. Tears had long since stopped flowing, his eyes dry, but the pain was still there, still real. Kate was gone, she was never going to come back, something had taken her way before her time, it hurt, more then anything, but he wasn't quite sure what crippled him the most, the fact that she was gone, or the fact, that for the briefest moment, but a moment none the less, he had been glad. Glad that it hadn't been her, glad that she was there, alive and that It had been Kate that was gone.

He felt anger curling through his system, how could he think like that, Kate had been the one who had made it possible for him and Skye to get together, she had shown him that she was the one to let in, to tell her everything, she had put him first, even when he no longer put her first.

"Let it go.....its ok" Skye muttered as if knowing what he was feeling, and perhaps she did, know one but her would ever know what she was truly feeling in those first couple of days after the accident.

"Its ok"She muttered again, this time tugging on his shirt, pulling him back towards the house. He wanted to stop her, his gaze flicking over to the tall building. He didn't want to go back into there. He didn't want to have to face his friends, if he did then he was going to have to go back to reality, how could he do that, face all those people, face his friends, let them see the pain he had been so good at keeping locked away.

Skye sighed softly pulling away from his tight touch, she stood in front of him, blue gaze wondering over his face, taking in everything. He looked so drawn, his eyes dark and shadowed. His own gaze dropped, locking with hers, she smiled softly up at him, her hands moving to the side of his face, her nimble fingers stroking away the tears that had leaked from the side of his eyes tenderly. She rose up on her toes kissing him delicately. With a small affectionate smile she took his large hand into her own smaller one.

"Come on we should go get ready"She whispered, because honestly what else could she say, he was going to have to face his fear of going back to school sooner or later, and she knew herself the later it was the harder it became.

He nodded his head once, stiffly and squeezed her hand, it was a little tighter then necessary but he knew she would understand, he couldn't let her go, not yet, didn't want not to feel her with him.

"Yea" He replied his voice haggered, rough, he looked over at the house again and sighed, before together they walked back up the winding driveway, away from the peace of the water, and back to the nightmare that laid behind those doors.

Four pairs of eyes were locked on the door where only moment ago Skye had walked swiftly to the door, moments later shutting behind her. They all could hear her voice carrying on the wind, fear clutching at their chest. They could see the desperation in her walk, her back high, but it was in her eyes, she was so afraid, so worried for their friend, and so were they.

"He just took of" Tyler's voice broke through the haze bringing back their gazes to him. October was awake, her hand clutching at his, eyes own blue gaze locking on Tyler, brow furrowed slightly in worry and pain.

Caleb sighed arm wrapping around Sarah tightly, dropping his head down, his lips connecting with the top of her head softly. It had only been two and a bit days, it was all still to real. He could see that every time he looked at her, she wasn't sleeping, wasn't doing anything and he was worried about her, worried about them all.

"Did he say anything"He questioned tearing his gaze away from Sarah and looked back over at Tyler. His voice sounding so different, even to his own ears, he sounded rough, sleep ridden.

Tyler shook his head simply, his jaw locked, he kept replaying it over and over in his mind, he had felt the surge of the power in the room, it had bubbled dangerously close to breaking point, and then had had looked over at fear ridden eyes, what had caused that fear? Had it been another nightmare?, something had caused it, but what?. Tyler sighed running a warily hand over his face, he knew the nightmares were bad, it almost took his breath away every time Pogue came into the room. Tyler's senses going overboard as they felt Pogues. There had been fear in his eyes, but that fear had dissipated the second he had seen Skye.

Tyler sighed in relief and understanding, of course, it made sense, he had just lost Kate, nightmares had been plaguing him since, of course Pogue would have been afraid waking up with Skye no longer in his arms.

"Na man, he freaked, I think it was because he couldn't find Skye" Caleb nodded, his brow slightly raised in question, but he didn't voice it, he didn't need to. It was obvious where Skye had been and he was glad that she was able to hold together so many of them.

"Pogues tough, he'll deal" Reid spoke from the corner where he was sitting, his legs lazed in front of him. Yea it sounded harsh, even to his ears, but he knew they would all understand what he meant. Reid wasn't the big bad everyone thought he was, he cared and he was hurting. Kate had been a friend as well, but he just didn't show emotions the way others did.

"Reid's right, Pogues tough, he'll get through this we all will, we have each other" October sat forward, her voice soft, kind, understanding, she kissed the top of Tyler's head, her arm snaking around his waist. She looked over at every one, smiling, they were all hurting, no one could deny that, and it was only going to get worse, they were going to have to face the biggest challenge yet, school was in an hour, she didn't think any of them were prepared.

Sarah scooted forward, her hand never leaving Caleb's, she smiled in Octobers direction, grateful for the kind words, but they were also true, they had each other to lean on, to understand, everyone knew the pain because they were all feeling it, so together they would pull each other through it.

The sound of the front door opening brought everyone from their thoughts, all eyes were on the couple walking into the room. Skye was tucked into his side, her head resting just below his shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around her, the other arm holding her close, her own had wrapped tightly into his shirt.

They both smiled warily gazes flicking around the room, they looked tired, dark shadows under their eyes, gazes downcast, but there was something different in Pogues gaze that hadn't been there before, and none of them were sure what it was.

"You ready for this man" It was Caleb who spoke, his brown gaze locked tightly on his friend.

Pogue looked over at him, his gaze flicking over the rest of his friends who were all looking at him expectantly, especially Tyler who was trying to goad his mood. He smiled looking down at Skye who nodded her head understandably, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yea"


End file.
